


Ocean Eyes

by enginerd



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07 canon divergence, But skaikru are still bumbling idiots, F/F, Lexa Lives, no death here, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 56,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's quick thinking saves Lexa from Titus' unfortunate gun shot but it's only just the beginning. Skaikru has an idiot leader and part of Clarke's people are going cuckoo for Cocoa Puffs talking about a City of Lights. All the while, Clarke's trying to make decisions for her people while keeping Lexa alive.  </p><p>A season 3 fix it fic that diverts from canon and does not follow the plot of the show after 3x07.  I just had a lot of feelings and when I stopped raging, I started writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Lexa lives

**Author's Note:**

> Few things:  
> 1\. The plot changes pretty drastically after this chapter and does not follow Season 3  
> 2\. The flame works a bit differently in this fic. If a non-nightblood takes it, you don't immediately die. The blood acts as a non-rejection drug and as it filters out of your body that's when the user has effects.  
> 3\. The Floudonkru aren't as passive as they are in the show. Luna fights and kicks ass. They just require total agreeance prior to moving forward with a decision, giving them the illusion of passiveness.   
> 4\. Enjoy the ride! It's a bumpy one.

The sound of the bullet ripping through flesh was playing over and over in Clarke’s mind, burning its way into every bit of grey matter in her brain that she had.  She shook her head, willing anything to take its place as she squeezed and bucked the horse under her to go faster. 

Lexa grunted in pain, pressed tightly against her chest, as they tore through the trees at breakneck speed.  Clarke didn’t care; as long as Lexa was grunting it meant she was alive.  If she was alive, there was still hope. 

The sun was low on the horizon but she wouldn’t let herself panic.  She couldn’t. The darkness meant that she would be forced to slow or worse stop, a luxury she knew Lexa couldn’t afford.  She needed to keep going.   

Lexa was slipping in and out of consciousness now more than ever, making intelligible noises that switched back and forth between Trigedasleng and English, Clarke couldn’t keep up.  Her body kept slumping dangerously too far to one side, threatening to fall, making the journey far slower than she liked. 

She readjusted her grip on Lexa, bringing her even tighter into her, making sure she had a firm press against the bullet wound.  

“Clarke,” She heard but whatever else was said was lost in the wind screaming past her ears. 

“Stay with me, Lexa.  Please…” She pleaded as she kicked her horse again.    

***

_“Titus, what is this about?” Clarke tried to keep her voice as even as possible as she lifted her hands up in surrender and backed away from Murphy.  Her eyes flicking from the gun shaking in his hand to his face alight with rage?  No.  It wasn’t rage.  It was like he was an acolyte forced to do something for the greater good knowing that it wasn’t quite right.  Blinding love._

_“I’m sorry it’s come to this Clarke. Truly, I am.” Titus advanced slowly on her._

_“I’m leaving, right now—Octavia’s waiting for me.  Just let me take Murphy and we’ll go.”_

_“Wish I could.  Lexa would never execute her duty while you live—“  He raised the gun at her._

_“Hey, Titus think.  She’s going to know it was you—“ Clarke’s voice hitched, praying that he’d understand reason._

_“She’ll think it was him. Skaikru weapon.  Hands of a Skaikru thief.”  Titus jostled the gun towards her like he was holding a sword, clearly not used to using one.  “She might even be angry enough to declare war!”_

_A shot blistered through the air, making her ears ring.  The bullet meant for her head ricocheted off the metal bedpost as Clarke ducked, running wildly for her life._

_The next shot hit a water pot, shattering it into several pieces.  Clarke continued to run, trying to break free from Titus’ sightline.  She grabbed a stool, hurling it towards him, running from the door._

_Just as she was grabbing for the handle, the door swung open.  A bullet whizzed through the air._

_“Lexa!”_

_The bullet ripped through Lexa’s stomach, stopping her in shock as she stumbled back._

_“Heda,” Titus whispered in shock and fear._

_Lexa surveyed the room, looking back and forth from Titus to Clarke. Then she felt it, the black blood pouring out of her.  She glanced down and her legs collapsed._

_Clarke grabbed her trying to stop her fall, then everything was a blur._

_Bandages.  So many bandages.  Blood dark as night filling linens._

_“I need more bandages!” She could hear herself yelling.  Guards came in under the commotion, running and handing her everything she asked._

_They got her stable enough to travel, finally packing the wound with enough bandages to move her.  She had to get Lexa to Arkadia.  Her mother could help.  She had to._

_“Help me get her to the horses, we need to get to Arkadia.  I can help her there!” She yelled at Titus._

_And when Titus hesitated, she grabbed his collar and spat in his face, “If you don’t help, I will personally slit your throat.”_

_“Sha, Wanheda,” Titus stuttered in fear, running out of the room._

_“Clarke…” Lexa whispered, her first words in the chaos that Clarke had heard._

_“I’m right here,” Clarke whispered, trying to stop tears that threatened to fall, hands holding tightly to the packing on her stomach._

_“Don’t be afraid.” A hint of a smile gracing her regal features._

_Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  “We will fix you.  You’re going to be fine.  It’s going to be fine. I’m taking you to the Ark.  It’s going to be okay.”_

_Lexa lips lifted in the smallest of smiles, almost as if she was humoring her._

_“Elias!” Clarke yelled knowing that the warrior who had stood watch over her room these past few weeks stood waiting for more orders. He bounded into the room._

_“Untie Murphy,” Clarke indicated toward Murphy with her head, “And help me get her to the elevator shaft.”_

_The man did as he was told, freeing Murphy, and then gently cradled the Commander carefully in his arms.  Elias gave the command to lower the elevator and soon they were met on the ground by three horses._

_“Heda?” Octavia spotted them and came running, a look of concern upon her battered features._

_Clarke spared her no time, barking orders, “Octavia, ride ahead and prepare my mother.  Elias mount her on my horse.”_

_Elias did as he was told, Lexa grunting in pain, her body slumped awkwardly over the animal.  Threatening in and out of consciousness._

_“I must go with her.”  Titus implored._

_Clarke didn’t have time to argue, nodding shortly.  “Ride with Murphy.  If she dies, you better run as fast and as far as you can.”_

_She mounted the horse sliding in awkwardly behind Lexa.  Holding Lexa tightly against her to keep pressure on the still bleeding wound, Clarke whispered, “Stay with me.”_

_***_

Octavia and Indra reached Arkadia camp just as the sun was starting to fall below the horizon. 

“Open the gates!” Octavia yelled out, bringing her horse to stop abruptly in front of the gates.   

“You and your kind are not welcome here!” A guard yelled out in response. 

“Damnit!” Octavia cursed, sliding off her horse.  Ignoring the way her legs wobbled and ached in pain from the nonstop riding for the past several hours.  “Open the damn gate!”

The guard raised his gun towards her, “Step back or I will fire!”

Octavia glared back. She had no idea if Lexa was still alive but she had to try.

“Octavia?” Miller asked, pushing past the other guards.  “Lower your weapon! She’s one of us.”

“Not after what she did.  Monroe’s dead because of her.”

“Monroe’s dead because of Pike,” Octavia spit back.  Miller shot her a look that she wasn’t helping.  Octavia rolled her eyes and threw her arms up in mock surrender. 

“Get Bellamy.” Miller ordered.  “I’ll watch them.”

The other guard’s jaw clenched in barely contained frustration, but followed through on the order. 

“O?” Bellamy asked coming out through the crowd that had now formed.  

“Bellamy!” Octavia rushed towards the gate. “You’ve got to help—the Commander’s been shot. We need to get Abby!”

“Where is she?”

“Clarke has her. She’s on her way.  Please Bell.  We need your help.” Octavia implored, hoping that there was still some humanity left in him. 

He regarded her for a long time, glancing between her and Indra who was staying back knowing that her presence was not wanted or needed.  Octavia had no idea if she was getting to him or not.

“Only you.  If she steps foot into this camp, she’ll be arrested.” Bellamy nodded, motioning towards Indra. 

Octavia quickly glanced towards Indra who nodded her consent, “Yeah, fine.” 

The gates creaked open and Octavia rushed through, dragging her horse along with her. 

Bellamy grabbed her arm immediately, “First, you need to speak to Pike.”

***

The sun was very low in the sky now as Clarke continued to push on.  Her body ached from the constant weight of Lexa pressed against her and the constant jarring sensation of the horse’s hooves against the hard packed earth. 

She knew she was getting closer as she had just broken through the beginnings of the blockade. Not bothering to stop when “Heda” was screamed out among the warriors. 

For that brief moment though, Lexa had stirred and tried to look as regal as possible.  It was as if her people were giving her strength.  Clarke could only hope that was enough. 

“Five miles,” She said more to encourage herself than anything.  Everything in her was aching to slow or stop but she couldn’t.  She couldn’t let Lexa go just yet. 

***

“Pike we have to help,” Octavia implored.  Kane and Abby stood just behind her, cautiously watching the Chancellor’s skeptical gaze. Bellamy stood like a soldier at ease over Pike’s right shoulder, hands palming an assault rifle.  

“And why’s that?”  Pike stood, leaning over the war table in their makeshift war room. “You said so yourself— she just set up a blockade keeping us from settling the land that is rightfully ours.  Why should I care whether she lives or dies?”

“Pike,” Abby tried, her Hippocratic Oath refusing to let her sit idly by.  “Let me help her.  You can decide what to do with her after surgery. Who knows if it will even work. She’s likely lost too much blood by now but at least let us try.” 

“We have limited resources, why waste it on a grounder?” Pike answered calmly. 

Kane spoke up, “The Commander is the only thing that kept us from being wiped out because of the mistake with killing their 300 warriors.  Don’t we owe her the courtesy of trying to save her life if only because she saved ours?”

“Mistake?” Pike’s tone was frighteningly calm, but Kane could see the tension his words had caused. 

 “Poor choice of words Chancellor.” Abby tried to fix. “Please.”  Her eyes bore into the Chancellor Pike’s, pleading.  She wasn’t exactly a fan of Lexa’s tactics but she knew that they were given a new lease on life this past week.  

 After several long beats, he signaled consent and Abby, Kane, and Octavia rushed out of the room to prepare for Clarke’s impending arrival. 

 “That was surprising, sir.” Bellamy asked once they had left. 

 “Let them try to save the Commander.  She may prove to be a good bargaining chip in the future.”

 Bellamy tried to not let the shock of the words show on his face as he nodded in agreeance. 

 ***

 When Clarke saw the gates of Arkadia, she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief before urging her horse past the point of exhaustion.  He was grunting in pain but Clarke didn’t have time to care.  Her only thoughts on Lexa. 

 Lexa had passed out a while ago and her breathing was dangerously slow against her. She was running out of time. 

 “Come on Lexa, just a bit longer.” Giving her an extra squeeze, she couldn’t tell if she was reassuring herself or her patient.

 When she got closer, she noticed Pike standing stock still in the middle of the gates.  Stopping the horse just short, she tried not to let rage overcome her. 

 “We are granting you access but know that once this is over, you are under arrest for treason.” Pike spoke over the silence. 

 “I understand.” Clarke replied, voice even.  She was having to hold Lexa up against her now that she didn’t have momentum helping to keep her upright.

 Pike gestured toward the gate operator and slowly the gate creaked open.  Giving her time to wonder if the gate had always been this slow or if her patience was completely gone now. 

 She darted through the gate as soon as it was big enough to allow the horse to squeeze through, trotting to the medical bay entrance.  Jackson and other men were there to grab Lexa immediately once she stopped.

 Clarke followed Lexa into the waiting operating room. Noticing her mother was already suited up in a scrub gown, tools sterilized at the ready. 

 “She w-w-was shot,” Clarke choked out, meeting Abby’s kind eyes.  “I tried to stop the bleeding but she’s—she’s really weak.”

 “I’ve got her,” Abby spoke softly.  “It’s okay.  Go get cleaned up.  You’ve done everything you can.”

 “I can’t leave her.” Clarke said, tears threatening to fall.

 “It’s okay.  I’ve got her.” Abby repeated, a calm reassuring hand grasping Clarke’s shoulder. 

 Clarke glanced towards the operating table where an oxygen mask was already being strapped to Lexa’s face and her clothes being cut away.  The bullet wound came into focus before it was being wiped clean, packing starting to be removed. 

 Clarke nodded, a single tear slipping down her face.  She pushed back from Abby’s grasp and walked out of the operating room.  Praying that it wasn’t her last time to see Lexa alive. 

 **** ***

 The sun had set long ago, the only thing illuminating camp was the artificial yellow flood lights casting long shadows. Clarke allowed herself to sink into one of those shadows, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.  She felt the hard metal walls of the Ark vibrating against her back.  A stark contrast to the crumbling walls of Polis.  Polis with its furs and candles.  The smell of fresh cut flowers and the daily catch.  The sounds of bargaining merchants and flamboyant street performers ever present. 

 These metallic walls that were supposed to be providing comfort felt heavy with responsibility and dread.  They were supposed to remind her of a world she once loved and knew like the code to the small compartment where her family slept.  But now, now everything felt dislodged and broken.  

 Tears continuously fell down her face even though she was willing herself to stop.   

 She stared down at her hands, every wrinkle illuminated by black blood stains.  Tears falling faster now.  She thought back to all the lives that had been taken with these hands.  She was the commander of death.  The legends were true.  Everyone around her dies.  Her father.  Wells.  Finn.  And now Lexa. 

 She choked out a sob.  Snot threatening to stream out of her nose, she wiped at it with the back of her sleeve, only realizing afterwards that it was also covered in Lexa’s blood.   She reeled back in shock, wailing out another sob. 

 A hand shot through the darkness down at her and she startled back. 

 “Come on, Clarke.  Let’s get you cleaned up.” Octavia’s voice broke through the silence. 

 Clarke hesitated briefly but Octavia was patient and when Clarke made a move to reach her hand up, Octavia did all the work, pulling her fully to a stand. 

 “Come on,” Octavia repeated.  Clarke allowed herself to be guided through the halls of Arkadia, keeping her head down to avoid the prying eyes.  Tears still falling unbidden down her cheeks. 

 Octavia was special though.  She knew how to navigate unseen through the halls, a skill she was forced to possess since birth.  Soon enough, they were in Octavia’s room, the door closed tightly behind them. 

 “Take a shower.  I’ll swipe some clothes from your room.” Octavia ordered, leaving Clarke behind. 

 Several minutes later when Octavia returned, she was saddened to see Clarke still hadn’t moved.  Her eyes locked on the small mirror hanging along the wall. 

 “Clarke,” Octavia whispered, touching her arm lightly. 

 Clarke jumped back, breaking out of her silent meditation.    

 “Sorry.” They both said. 

 When Clarke’s eyes met the mirror again, Octavia stepped in front of it.  “Come on Clarke.  She’s going to be okay.”

 Clarke’s mind flashed back to Lexa lying on the operating table, dangerously pale. 

 “I don’t think she will be.” Clarke whispered, lips quivering with threatened tears. 

 Octavia wrapped her arms around Clarke and held her as tears flew from her eyes.  She wasn’t a hugger.  Clarke knew this but clung to her as if Octavia held the key to breathing.  

 Octavia squeezed her tightly knowing that this was what Clarke needed and after several long moments, Clarke finally stepped back.  Nodding sharply towards Octavia, she began to peel the blood soaked clothing from her body.

 As she scrubbed away the blood, she scrubbed away the pain of Wanheda.  Regardless of whatever happened with Lexa, she knew she needed to be the resistance leader her people needed.  When the water turned off, her mask was back on. She was ready to fight again. 

 ***

 “Any word about Lexa?” Kane asked in a hushed whisper to Octavia and Clarke.  They were gathered outside the hanger door of the medical wing, Clarke and Octavia chewing on some field rations Kane had managed to gather.  With the ride and commotion of the day, they had missed eating except for a meager breakfast that morning. 

 Clarke shook her head sharply.  After her shower, she had gone by the operating room but the guards refused to let her through.  Her mother was still in surgery and didn’t want to be disturbed.  Clarke refused to let her mind think about what that could mean.  Her father’s watch on her wrist showing that it had already been four hours. 

 She couldn’t stand to be inside the walls of the Ark any longer.  Needing to feel a breeze against her skin.  The moonlight. 

 “Blockade?” Kane asked incredulously.  “With a kill order?”

 “The twelve clans want a war.  Lexa’s giving us time to figure out if we truly want to follow Pike or not.” Octavia answered.  Clarke smiled internally, pleased that she had gotten through to Octavia in Polis.  

 “God I hope she survives.” Kane prayed. 

 Clarke swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat.  Silence enveloping the trio.

 “Hey! Open the damn gate!” A voice called out in the darkness. 

 “Murphy?” Octavia yelled, running towards the noise, Clarke and Kane on her heels. 

 “Back up!” A guard yelled, gun at the ready, pointing it at the three of them and then swinging it towards Murphy and Titus wildly.  Clarke shivered in fear, the feeling of an icicle sliding down her spine.  She had enough of guns. 

 “I’m one of you!  Jesus, let me in!” Murphy shook the gate bars, frustration coming off him in waves.

 “I don’t know who you are. Now back up!”  Gun pointing threateningly. 

 Kane spoke up, “This is John Murphy.   He was one of the hundred sent down before the Ark. Now let him in.”

 The guard pointed the gun at Titus, “And him?”

 Clarke spoke her voice laced with venom, “He’s a grounder.  He is not wanted here.”

 Titus gaped at Clarke, “What are you doing?”

 “You are not welcome here.” Clarke spoke evenly, advancing slowly on the gate. 

 Titus straightened, “Lexa?”

 “She’s safe.  Now leave.”

 Titus matched her stare, trying to asses if it was the truth or not.  Seeing something that satisfied him, he mounted the horse and strode off but not before saying, “Very well.” 

 When Titus was safely enveloped by the shadows of the night, the gate creaked open to allow Murphy to stumble through. 

 Kane grabbed him, helping to lift him up, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 “Clarke!  The Commander’s out of surgery.  Abby told me to come find you and tell you.”  It was Christopher, a medical intern who was mentoring under Jackson.

 Clarke’s heart clenched in fear as she rushed to the medical wing.  What if this is goodbye?  What if she was too slow?  What if she was gone? 

 Bursting through the doors, Clarke saw her mother leaning over Lexa’s form. God she looked pale.  But then she heard it - the beeping.  

 The heart monitor was beeping out a steady slow rhythm.  Her heart pounded in relief. 

 Clarke rushed to her side, taking in everything.  Lexa was in a hospital gown, blanket covering her.  An oxygen tube in her mouth and taped to the side of her face.  Eyes closed and face devoid of emotion.  She ached to see those eyes. 

 “She’s lost a lot of blood.  Blood that we don’t have to give her.  Black blood?” Abby shook her head in question. 

 “It’s a commander thing.  All commander’s have this mutation.”  Clarke answered mutely, still taking in everything.  She moved to uncover the blanket and inspect the wound. 

 Abby smiled at the gesture but stopped her from going further.  Her daughter, ever the healer. 

 “I just changed it.  Give it a couple of hours and then we can inspect it together.” She held Clarke’s hands softly. 

 Clarke glanced up, nodding. 

 “I’d like to sit with her.” 

 “Of course.”

 Together, the two sat, listening to the sound of Lexa’s heart beeping strongly against the silence. 

 ***

 “Titus there are rumors that the Commander is dead?” A representative from Sangedakru spoke out in the tent full of delegates from each clan.  They sat five miles outside Arkadia fulfilling the blockade orders. 

 “It is true,” Titus let the grumbles die down before continuing, “and the Commander’s Spirit is being held captive by the Skaikru.”

 “I move to wage war against the Skaikru,” The delegate from Boudalan spoke over the raging delegates. 

 “I second.” Another voice broke through the crowd.  Then a third.  Fourth. 

 Titus’ fist clanged against the hard wooden table, as if a decree were being made.  “In seven days’ time we move against the Skaikru. Prepare your warriors.”

 Indra stood stoic in the background behind the Trikru delegate, finding herself worrying for the first time about Skaikru.  More importantly about Octavia.


	2. Please wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's alone, Raven's smiling, and Bellamy's an idiot. Let's do this!

“Please wake up,” Clarke pleaded to Lexa’s sleeping form. She was sat leaned forward awkwardly in a chair against Lexa’s bed in the recovery room. All the other patients had been cleared out leaving only the beeping monitors and breathing machine beating a steady drum against the silence. 

She was alone, the sounds of greetings outside the recovery rooms walls telling her that it was daytime again. Another night had passed where Clarke had spent most of it pleading to Lexa’s motionless form. She refused to think that it was lifeless. 

'She’s in a coma, Clarke. We just have to wait and see.' Her mother’s voice floated through her memory. It had now been two sleepless nights and Clarke was tired of waiting. 

She was going over everything she remembered her mother telling her about patients in comas. Trying to see if there was anything they may have missed. The neural stimulator they had tried to use the previous day had done nothing but make Lexa’s face grimace in pain, forcing Clarke to yell for them to stop. Her body couldn’t take anymore trauma. 

So Clarke sat, finding herself pleading to an empty shell of what remained of Lexa. Pleading for this nightmare to end. Was it just a few days ago that she was hearing Lexa laugh. Kissing full lips. Touching warm skin. 

She rubbed her eyes and face, raking her fingers through her hair, willing herself to forget those moments. She needed to focus. 

Clarke remembered reading an old article in the archives one day how telling stories or jokes was proving to help coma patients wake faster. 

Clarke snorted, “I’m not even sure I know how to joke anymore.” 

Her voice was deep and scratchy. Foreign against her ears. She cleared her throat leaning back into her chair, one hand still grasping lightly to Lexa’s forearm. 

Sighing, “My father was the constant joker on the Ark. So opposite my mother.” She breathed out a laugh, sighing in memory. “He was so personable - always laughing. You would have liked him.” She blinked away tears that begun to sting her eyes, her smile sliding into a frown. “I’m not even sure he’d recognize me anymore.” 

The heart monitor beeped back a steady rhythm in response. Restlessly she got up from the chair and began wondering aimlessly through the recovery room. Her eyes falling upon Lexa’s clothes folded awkwardly in one corner, clearly her mother was keeping them for her to decide what to do with. She let her fingers fall through the soft fabric so different from the clothing on the Ark. Thumbing through them, she realized the clothing was nothing but tatters now, no way would they ever be useable again. Feeling a sense of sadness at losing another piece of Lexa, she moved to dispose of them in the biohazard bag, when her hands felt the hard metal of something more. Pushing the clothes aside, Clarke’s eyes fell upon the knife and holster that was normally ever present on Lexa’s right thigh. 

Clarke’s breath hitched as she pulled it out of the holster, seeing the polished metal shining in the florescent lights. It was like the knife held its own set of memories for the Commander as Clarke’s thoughts rushed back to when they first met, Lexa twirling the knife between her fingers in a show of power. God, if she’d known what she knew now. 

Clarke sheathed the knife back into its holster and did the only thing she thought Lexa would want her to do. Strapping the knife to her left thigh, she felt a strong sense of peace and strength wash over her. Lexa was going to be alright. She just knew it. 

Moving back to Lexa’s bedside, she sat and intertwined their fingers. Her eyes skipping away from Lexa’s peacefully broken form, to the monitors that lined the walls. The steady rhythm of the breathing machine lulling her eyes clothes. For several breaths, Clarke took comfort in knowing that Lexa was not gone. That she was still here. 

“Clarke,” Octavia broke Clarke’s trance, “we have a problem.”

***

“Indra, what’s going on?” Clarke asked surprised, when her eyes fell upon the battered warrior. Octavia had led her through the elaborate hidden maze of tunnels within the ark walls, outside of Arkadia’s gates, to a small clearing in the woods. 

“The 12 clans believe the commander to be dead. They are to attack in four days’ time, at dawn.” Indra spoke, chin upturned, clearly fighting to still look menacing despite the obvious pain she was in. 

Clarke stared back incredulously, “What why? She’s not dead!” 

“It doesn’t matter. She’s unfit to serve. The Commander’s spirit must be passed on. A new Commander must be chosen.”

“But she’s not dead!” Clarke yelled back in defiance, stepping forward. 

“Clarke,” Octavia said in warning, moving to put herself between the two fierce leaders. 

“Who’s leading them?” Clarke said more calmly. Remembering that Indra wasn’t the source of the attack.

“The Fleimkepa. It’s his duty to ensure that the Commander’s spirit is passed on.” 

“Titus.” Clarke spit out turning away from the pair. She was barely holding back the rage that flooded through her. What was he doing? He knew Lexa wasn’t dead. She’d told him. Did he not believe her? What was going on?

Her thoughts swam. “I need to speak to Titus. Take me to him.”

“Clarke is that wise? He’s not exactly pleased that you’re keeping the Commander away from him.” Octavia asked. 

“It doesn’t matter. We have to try. Hundreds, maybe thousands, will die if the 12 clans march upon Arkadia.” She threw a hand through her hair in frustration. “We have to try.”

***

“Klarke kom Skaikru.” Titus greeted her. “Is there a reason you seek council?” 

Titus sat at the head of a long rectangular table, making Clarke’s stomach twist with bile. That was Lexa’s seat. 

All twelve Ambassador’s sat expectantly around the table, waiting for her reply. 

“The Commander is alive.” Clarke spoke evenly, making sure each Ambassador heard her. 

The ambassador’s murmured in quiet surprise, looking between Clarke and Titus. 

Clarke continued, voice rising above the dissent, “She’s alive. I’ve come to ensure that the blockade is still honoring their word to not attack.” 

“Why should we honor a blockade when it was a Skaikru thief who attempted to take the Commander’s life.” Titus replied, dark eyes boring into hers. 

Clarke couldn’t contain her shock. “Skaikru? You were the one that shot her!”

It was almost comical if not completely frightening watching each of the ambassador’s heads moving back and forth from Titus and Clarke. Like a game of pong that Clarke used to play as a kid. 

“Everyone knows how us grounders feel about guns.” Titus reasoned. 

“Titus—“ Clarke’s voice was higher in shock. Why was he doing this? Lexa was alive. 

“I will not tolerate these lies.” He stood, leaning forward, hands clenching the wooden table tightly. “Blood must have blood.” 

Clarke didn’t hear anything further as she fled from the camp. There was no more reasoning with them. Only four people knew what truly happened in her bedroom that afternoon and the only person that could help her people now was fighting for her life. 

She needed to warn the others. She needed to prepare for a war. 

***

“Jesus,” Kane breathed. Glancing toward Abby who looked just as shocked at what Clarke had just told them. Octavia stood pacing like a lion in a cage behind Clarke, itching to get out. 

They were in the medical bay, Lexa’s lifeless form beeping slowly behind them as they considered what to do. 

“We have to tell Pike,” Kane suggested. 

“No.” Clarke spoke determinedly. “We have to wake Lexa.” 

“Clarke, we’ve done everything we can. She’s only going to wake in her own time.” Her mother’s soft voice reasoned. 

“We have to do something. If we tell Pike, then we will be at war. There is no stopping that once it’s begun.” 

“If we don’t tell Pike, we could be sitting ducks to an attack. Who knows if they honor the four days. They could attack tonight for all we know.” 

“We can’t tell Pike,” Clarke repeated. Her resolve stronger than ever. 

“Can’t tell Pike, what?” Bellamy’s voice broke through the group’s hushed conclave. 

Clarke’s eyes widened in fear. 

Bellamy glanced between Octavia, Abby, and Kane, before settling upon Clarke’s. “Can’t. Tell. Pike. What.” Each word advancing slowly towards Clarke. 

Clarke knew she needed to tell him. She had to appeal to him and hope that he made the right choice. “The grounders want a war. They believe we shot the Commander. They’re going to attack.” Clarke stepped closer, eyes meeting Bellamy’s, “If we tell Pike, he will start a war. You know that. People will die.” 

Clarke could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. He was torn, she could see that. Torn between duty and heart. His eyes softened briefly, was he remembering that he trusted her once? Trusted her to do right for her people. 

“People are already dying, Clarke. It’s time we fight for ourselves again.” With that, he started to storm off in search of the Chancellor. 

“Bellamy no!” Clarke called after him but Kane was faster. 

Kane grabbed him and threw a quick punch, making Bellamy stumble back. 

“Kane!” Octavia yelled, rushing forward, but she was too slow. Kane’s fist connected hard with Bellamy’s temple, knocking him out completely. 

He met Octavia’s eyes in shocked silence. “I’m sorry. We can’t let him tell Pike. Clarke’s right. It’ll start a war that we aren’t prepared to fight yet. We’ll put him in my quarters. Help me make sure the coast is clear.” 

Octavia stood in shock, eyes wide, until finally she nodded, and rushed out of the med bay. 

The two of them left Abby and Clarke alone with their only patient. Wordlessly, Abby began to pull back the blankets, lifting the paper gown open to reveal a white bandage that covered most of Lexa’s stomach. 

Clarke helped her mother remove the bandage. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen the long 8” scar that now ran vertically in the middle of Lexa’s stomach, almost to her belly button. Every time, though, fear snaked its way through her rational mind and over her heart. Her breath hitched and her hands shook as she peeled away the last bit of the bandage. Clarke glanced up to see her mother’s soft eyes on her but she glanced away before Clarke allowed herself to sink down into them. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her mother’s lap and forget everything. 

But she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t fall apart. Her people needed her. Even her own mother needed her. So together they inspected the stiches for any signs of excessive redness due to infection. They prodded Lexa’s stomach for signs of internal bleeding and used an ultrasonic wand to scan and verify that what they felt was truly okay. A step that Clarke knew her mother was doing just to appease her. 

Seeming satisfied that Lexa was healing well, together they put a Vaseline like antibiotic along the stiches to promote healing and bandaged her. Clarke stepped back and collapsed into the nearby chair. A hand rubbing at her tired eyes. 

Abby walked around the bed and put a soft hand on Clarke’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay sweet girl.”

Clarke clenched her jaw from the tears that wanted to fall and nodded. Abby’s looked at her daughter sadly, knowing that she had once again failed at protecting her from the harshness of the world. A weight was back on her shoulders that she wanted nothing more to take from her. To hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. 

Clarke couldn’t take her mother looking at her any longer, “I’m going to take a walk. I can’t sit anymore.” 

Abby nodded straightening, “I’ll stay with her.”

Clarke gave her a silent thanks and made her way outside. She walked through the camp. More tents had been strung up since she was here last. They were making a home here, no longer a survival camp. People were starting to live. 

She saw a group of people playing cards, laughing. Clarke couldn’t help but feel bitter at the sight. They had no idea. Had no idea what it was really like out there. That an army was once again bearing down on them. 

“Clarke,” Raven’s voice broke her musings. “It’s good to see you again.” Clarke glanced up to see Raven smiling brightly at her. 

She reeled back at the sight, “Uh, yeah, you too.” When was the last time she’d seen Raven smile like that? Had she ever seen her smile like that? 

“How’s your leg?” Clarke asked glancing down at the brace on her left leg. 

“Great!” Raven continued to smile at her. It was unnerving. Raven wasn’t a smiler. She was a smirk-er. What had happened to her when she was away? 

Clarke nodded at her skeptically. “I don’t mean to sound harsh – but how?” 

“Ever the Doctor’s daughter.” Raven smiled. “Jaha gave me the answer.”

“What?” Clarke was so confused. Jaha? Did Jaha give her drugs? Was he a drug dealer now? 

“A key.” Raven held out her hand, a small blue chip with an infinity symbol inscribed upon it. Clarke took a hold of it, holding it to the nearby light to inspect it. She’d seen that symbol. It was tattooed on the back of Lexa’s neck. She was so confused. Why would Lexa have a marking like this? 

“What is it?” 

“The key to everything. A gift. Alie will show you the way.” She’d never heard Raven speak of anything with such blind love. The only time she’d really ever heard her speak this wistfully was when she was regaling her with another tale of how she saved Sinclair’s ass. 

Raven put a hand upon her shoulder and saddled a serious gaze upon hers, “It can help with your pain. The loss you’ve faced. The decisions you’ve had to make. This can help.” 

Raven’s eyes bore into Clarke’s and for the first time, Clarke noticed how hollow they seemed. How empty. It was unnerving and she wanted nothing more than to be out of this conversation. 

“Clarke!” Another voice broke their moment. 

“Oh thank god,” Clarke muttered to herself, turning towards the sound. It was Jackson’s intern Christopher running towards her. 

When he was finally close enough she heard him, “She’s awake! The Commander! She’s awake!”

Clarke’s body went numb. “Lexa.”

She pocketed the key and took off in a run to the medical bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I'm diverting quite heavily from canon but I'm okay with that because canon is blowing right now.
> 
> Next week on Ocean Eyes: Lexa's awake, Bellamy's still an idiot, and Octavia is awesome!


	3. She's awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's awake. Pike's an idiot. Abby's adorable.

****

Clarke’s skidded to halt at the opening of the medical bay, her eyes falling upon her mother holding a pin light up to Lexa’s eyes while she sat up in bed.  No longer was she hooked up to a breathing machine, she was nodding and answering each question asked.  Lexa must have felt eyes on her, as her gaze flicked to the doorway, softening when they fell upon her.  

 

Clarke couldn’t move, frozen, her chest heaving. God she’d wished to see those eyes so much these past few days that when they finally met hers she couldn’t handle it.  It was only when Lexa gave her the slightest of smiles that she was somehow broken out of her trance, rushing towards the bed.

 

Her hands grasped warm flesh, eyes roaming every bit of flesh doing her own assessments.  “You’re okay.” She found herself whispering to herself.  Her mother moved away from Lexa after taking a couple of vials of blood for analysis. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered. 

 

Never had Clarke wanted to hear her own name more.  She was vaguely aware of a tear that was blazing a trail down her cheek.  Lexa didn’t let it fall, bringing a hand up to rest lightly on her cheek. 

 

Clarke let her lips rest on the palm, giving it a slight kiss.  A promise. Before she brought her hand to grasp Lexa’s and bring them back down to rest on the soft blankets.  She let herself get lost in the green eyes that weren’t quite the eyes she remembered.  They were glassy with sleep and painkillers that were no doubt now being pumping into Lexa’s system.

 

“She seems to be cognitively okay which is remarkable.”  Abby marveled walking back towards the hospital bed, spoiling the moment between the two.  “Lexa, you still need to rest. Your wound is still healing.  I don’t recommend you to be on your feet for at least a week.  Longer if I knew you wouldn’t protest.”

 

Lexa wrenched her gaze from Clarke’s, nodding deftly toward Abby. 

 

“May I have a moment alone with Clarke?” Lexa asked.  Her voice huskier than Clarke remembered, probably from the medicine and breathing tube. 

 

Abby looked between the two, eyes narrowing in understanding.  She nodded and smiled softly at the two of them before walking away, the door clicking closed in her departure.  The recovery room once again silent except the beeps of Lexa’s heart through the heart monitor. 

 

Lexa had watched her go and when her gaze settled upon Clarke’s, Clarke could hear the beeps on the monitor start to quicken.  Clarke smiled and laughed.  A feeling so foreign in Clarke’s body that it brought even more giggles from her system.  

 

Lexa looked at her in confusion, a smile on her lips anyway.  She’d thought she’d never hear that sound again.  The beeps steady growing in their cadence. 

 

When Clarke could finally breathe, she spoke, “Those beeps are your heart rate.”  She smiled, gesturing to the heart rate monitor.  “The faster they go, the more excited you are.” 

 

Lexa’s cheeks tinged a slight pink, clearly embarrassed.  The beeps weren’t slowing down even though Clarke could tell she would prefer if they did. 

 

“It’s okay, mine’s beating just as fast.” Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand, bringing her finger tips to rest against her wrist on her pulse point.  Lexa’s eyes widened, a brilliant smile gracing her features, when she felt the elevated pulse rate.

 

Clarke smiled back, letting herself get lost in a moment she thought she’d never have again. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke finally asked. 

 

“I’m fine.” Lexa said seriously, shifting to a better position, a grimace betraying her words. 

 

“Do you remember what happened?”  Clarke held her breath, praying that she did. 

 

Lexa looked away, clearly the memories were coming back to her, “I was shot.”

 

“Yes… before that, though.  Do you remember?”

 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s features collapsed in quiet concentration, a frown on her face.   

 

“I came to ask you to stay again.” Her eyes closed, “I opened the door and-and you were there.  And Titus.”  Her eyes opened, wild. “Titus was shooting at you.  Titus shot me.”

 

She made a move to get up, but Clarke was there to keep her down.  “Lexa, no.  You can’t!  You’ll rip your stitches.  You need to stay here.” Clarke continued to hold Lexa down who was surprisingly much stronger than she anticipated for someone who was just coming out of a coma.  “Please, Lexa.”  


Lexa stopped immediately, fierce angry eyes meeting Clarke’s, “Where is he?”

 

Clarke shivered, not enjoying being in the path of Lexa’s wrath. “He’s gathered the 12 armies.  They’re going to march on Arkadia in four days.  He’s convinced the other clans that it was Skaikru that tried to take your life.” She pulled back from where she was holding down Lexa, giving her space.  

 

Lexa’s eyes widened imperceptivity, fear gracing over them just briefly, before they became guarded again.  “Then we have to leave.  We have to get you out of here.”

 

“You know I can’t leave my people.”

 

“Then we will show them I’m still alive.”  Lexa said making another move to get up. 

 

Clarke put an arm on her shoulder pushing her back down, “Lexa you just woke from a bullet ripping a hole through part of stomach.  Do you know how dangerous that is?  You could have died.  I thought you were going to die!  Every time you passed out.  Every time you stopped breathing.”  Clarke turned away, surprised at her own honesty. “I can’t watch you go through that again.” 

 

Clarke felt a hand lace its way through her fingers, pulling her softly back to the bed.  Another hand reached up and laced its way around the back of Clarke’s neck, pulling her down to meet soft lips.  A tender touch not meant to turn into anything more than a promise. An assurance that Lexa was here and alive. 

 

“I’m not going to leave you again.” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips. 

 

“You can’t make that promise.” Clarke whispered back, her breath intermingling with Lexa’s.  Her eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

 

“No.  But I can promise you that I will try.”

 

Clarke nodded, her forehead brushing lightly against Lexa’s.  She’d have to accept that. 

 

Lexa continued, “But we need to protect your people.  I need to meet with the ambassadors.” 

 

Clarke knew she was right even though she wanted nothing more to keep Lexa here a bit longer for her own safety.  With reluctance, she stepped back, letting Lexa have the space to get out of bed. 

 

“I got you some clothes. Your others…” Clarke let the statement hang in the air as she moved to the chair she’d come to sleep in over the past few days and found the pile of clothes that she’d brought on her first night sitting next to them.  Lexa’s boots resting nearby.  Handing them over, “They may be a little big in some places… we don’t exactly have the same body type.”

 

Lexa smiled, “I’m sure they are better than this.” Gesturing to the paper gown she was still wearing. 

 

When Lexa went to move, she let out gasp of pain.  This was the first time she realized that perhaps walking out of here wasn’t going to be as easy as she liked. 

 

Clarke ran towards her, “Here let me help.”

 

Together they removed the gown and Clarke helped Lexa get dressed.  Only vaguely aware of the awkwardness of the moment, when she helped pull pants up Lexa’s legs. 

 

“Sorry, I’m used to pulling pants off of you. Not necessarily on you.” Clarke joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

 

Lexa let out a brilliant laugh that Clarke wasn’t sure she’d ever heard from her.  It was loud and beautiful.  A music that she wanted to put on repeat and play over and over in her darkest times. 

 

Clarke helped her stand, enjoying the feeling of staring into those eyes on her own level.  Lexa leaned in, capturing her lips again.  This kiss was not a promise.  This kiss was fire, tinging with need.  Lexa clung to Clarke like she was the one giving her life and Clarke held on for fear that Lexa would slip away.  Hands burying themselves in the wild mane of hair that she loved. 

 

“Well, well, well.” Pike’s voice causing them to jump apart.  

 

Clarke whirled around towards the door, one hand on Lexa, putting herself in front of her.  Chancellor Pike, Bellamy, and her mother stood at the open door.  Her eyes flicked from each, Pike’s wild with power, Bellamy’s with betrayal and anger, her mother’s tinged with sadness and fear. 

 

“So this is why you’re always pushing for us to be one with the Grounders.  ‘Be one with the coalition.’” Pike mocked, advancing toward them.

 

Lexa gently pushed Clarke’s arm aside and came to stand beside her, ignoring the pain in her abdomen.  She would not let Clarke fight her battles for her.  No one would. 

 

“What to do? What to do?” Pike stopped feet in front of them, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth on heels, clearly enjoying this moment.   

 

“Pike what is this?” Clarke spit out in frustration.  “We don’t have time for this.  The twelve clans are going to attack unless Lexa can convince them not to.”

 

Pike laughed, a deep mocking bellow.  Was he insane?  Even Bellamy gave him a side long concerned look. Clarke noticing for the first time a deep dark bruise that covered his right eye.  She took note to not piss off Kane anytime soon.  

 

“Let them attack.  They don’t stand a chance against our guns.  Soon every grounder will fear us as they should.” His gaze pointedly staring into Lexa’s.  To Lexa’s credit, Clarke noticed, she did not look concerned, only curious. 

 

 

“Our armies vastly out number yours.  If you let them attack, you will die. You will lose.”  Lexa tried to reason.  Clarke surprised at how calm she sounded.

 

“Is that a threat, Commander.” The Chancellor snarled.   

 

“No, it is the truth.” Lexa raised her chin in calm defiance.

 

This only seemed to piss off Pike more. “Bellamy, arrest her.  I’d like to prove her wrong.”

 

“Prove her wrong? At what expense? How many people are going to have to die?” Clarke countered, moving to step in front of Lexa, stopping an advancing Bellamy.

 

Bellamy stopped in front of Clarke, his hands fingering his rifle in frustration.  “Clarke.  Move.”

 

“Please don’t do this.” Clarke begged.  How many times was she going to appeal to this man and hope that it got through?  “Don’t do this.”

 

Lexa’s stood taught, body ready to react if Bellamy tried to hurt Clarke.

 

He tried to sidestep past Clarke, but she just moved with him.  “Clarke.” This time much more forceful.  Clarke knew his patience was gone but she didn’t care, she wasn’t going to let him take Lexa.  

 

“Clarke,” Lexa’s soft voice broke through Clarke’s anger. “Let him go. Ai wich em yo. Kom kru gaffen yo. Nou get yu daun.  Ai swega klin mema in.”  [I trust you.  Your people need you.  Don’t worry.  I made a promise, remember.]

 

Clarke’s anger didn’t dissipate but she moved aside, watching as Bellamy put cuffs on an annoyingly calm Lexa. 

 

“Arrest her too Bellamy.  It’s time for her to face her treason.” Pike decreed.

 

“Treason?” Her mother questioned moving to step in front of Pike. 

 

“Yes.  She knew the deal.”  Pike explained as Clarke remembered back to when she arrived with a bleeding Lexa.  She would have agreed to anything if it meant they help her but now her mind was swimming with what to do.  She couldn’t help or do anything if she was arrested too. 

 

Bellamy turned towards her, abandoning a cuffed Lexa, and began to advance on her.  Just enough for Clarke to make her decision.

 

When Bellamy made a move to grab her, she landed a punch against the same temple that Kane had badly bruised.  Bellamy recoiled in pain and shock, but he recovered quickly.  She pulled Lexa’s knife from her thigh and slashed down hard against Bellamy’s right arm, his gun arm, and kicked a knee cap, watching him go down in a heap.   

 

She skirted past Bellamy and made a break for the door.  Pike made a move to stop her, but her mother was one step ahead of him, she pushed Pike out of the way and Clarke broke through the door, sprinting through the camp, using the tunnel Kane had showed her to escape undetected. 

 

***

 

“Find her!” Pike yelled out through the chaos. Several soldiers who were waiting outside took off in search of the blonde bandit. 

 

Bellamy made a move to go search for her, ignoring his bleeding arm, but Pike grabbed him by the collar.  “Not you, you get both Abby and this scum to the brig.” 

 

Lexa stood proudly watching the scene unfold, trying to stop a smile from forming on her lips. Apparently Trigedasleng was not the only thing Clarke had learned during her walkabout in the woods. She turned her attention to Bellamy who gave her a look she was sure brought fear to most people but to her, she was not worried.  She’d made a promise to Clarke.  A promise that she intended to keep.    

 

Bellamy roughly pushed her along, clearly unpleased with Clarke’s choice.  She bit back the grunt of pain that made its way to her lips, but by the side long glance Abby gave her she was likely not successful.  

 

Lexa realized this was the first time she was walking through Arkadia’s halls.  Her eyes roaming over the metallic walls and utilitarian colors. Certainly very different from everything she’d known.  This place intrigued her nonetheless.  This was Clarke’s home.  Or was - is?

 

They continued walking, Lexa watching as Bellamy swiped a card against part of a wall in front of a door.  Watching as it slid open, hiding itself into the wall.  She walked through warily, eyes shifting over every inch looking for an escape or weakness.  The door revealed a prison cell with bars.  He swiped again and the prison door swung open revealing several of her people in various states of sickness.  Lexa’s heart broke for them, deftly feeling her cuffs being removed as she was pushed forward. 

 

Lexa saw Abby immediately rush toward Kane, giving him a small kiss in greeting.  She schooled her shocked features into one of compassion and moved around the cell, greeting and talking to each grounder.  Learning their names and their ailments.  Learning why they were here.  Each story worse than the last.  They came to Arkadia for support and were instead locked away by the Chancellor.  She promised them would not be for long, her presence giving them hope. 

 

“Lincoln,” Lexa greeted, when her features fell upon the familiar face.  He nodded sharply to her.  “You are a prisoner of the people who you betrayed your people for.”

 

He didn’t say anything; he didn’t need to.  His eyes spoke everything.  Sadness.  Pleading for forgiveness.  For acceptance. 

 

Lexa regarded him a bit longer before moving on, finally stopping at Abby and Kane.  She sat, leaning against the wall, exhaustion starting to set in. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked, moving to sit next to her. 

 

“I’m fine.” Lexa replied, eyes closed willing the pain away. 

 

Abby made a move to inspect her gunshot wound, but Lexa’s hand shot out, catching her hand in a fierce grasp. 

 

“Don’t.”  Lexa’s eyes pleading, a rare emotion Abby had seen out of the Commander.   “They cannot see me like this.” Her eyes glancing around to the other grounders.  “They cannot see their Commander weak.”

 

Abby nodded her understanding and withdrew.  “It’ll be extremely difficult to keep the charade up.  You’re no longer hooked up to any pain medication.”

 

Lexa didn’t reply, her eyes closing as another wave of pain hit her.  

 

***

 

Clarke ran slipping in and out of the trees, not bothering to cover her tracks.  She could no longer hear her pursuers and they weren’t good enough trackers to follow her anyway.  Her mind was flashing back to the time she was alone in the woods all those months and felt a sense of excitement. No longer was she the helpless sky girl afraid of what the woods offered.  These were her woods and she was comfortable. 

 

She slowed to a walk, steadied her breath and listened.  Listened for pursuers.  For critter feet scurrying on the ground.  To birds chirping in the trees. 

 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her head whirled around to the sound.  It was just past the trees.  Clarke silently padded over the moss covered ground, another skill she had to learn and peered through the thick underbrush. 

 

“Octavia?” She questioned, as she saw the girl sat in front of a small fire, sharpening her sword. 

 

Octavia stood, whirling toward the sound, sword at the ready.  She lowered it in surprise when she saw Clarke’s face peering back at her. 

 

“Clarke, what are you doing?  Why aren’t you with Lexa?”

 

Clarke moved into the small clearing, noticing a tent and a small fire pit with a blazing fire. 

 

“Lexa’s been arrested.”  Clarke answered, looking around in question. “Do you live here?” Her eyes roaming over a small tent. 

 

“What do you mean Lexa’s been arrested?  What’s going on?”  Octavia ignored the last question. 

 

“Bellamy got free, told Pike, Pike went to collect Lexa and he arrested her. I got away.” She lowered herself to the ground in a huff, “But I have no idea what for.  I have no idea what to do.  There’s no way Pike can see reason.  The 12 armies are going to attack and we will die.”

 

Octavia sat back down, her hands going back to sharpening her sword. “Oh great, she can say hi to Lincoln for me.” 

 

Clarke huffed, her hands fingering a small rock, trying to come up with a plan.  Silence stretched between the pair, the only sounds being Octavia’s stone sliding against her sword. 

 

Octavia broke the silence, “What if Pike’s not the one who needs to see reason.  What if we can make the people see reason?”

 

“What?” She threw the rock into the fire, bringing her gaze to Octavia’s. 

 

“The people put him in power because they were afraid.  We need to show them how stupid he’s being.  You need to make a stand.” 

 

Clarke was starting to understand.  Octavia wanted her to basically do the same thing that got her father floated.  That got her arrested.  Could she do that?  Could she make Arkadia understand?

 

She stared into the fire mulling over every option she had.  Go to the ambassadors and beg for understanding, do nothing and watch everything she knows and love die, or sneak back into camp and whistle blow Pike’s incompetence. 

 

Octavia stood, a crazed smile on her face, “It’s time for you to get arrested again.”

 

Clarke took a deep breath before standing, grasping Octavia’s forearm, a ferocity and each warriors eyes.  

 

***

 

Lexa woke restlessly and grunted in excruciating pain.  The medicine Abby had given her worn off hours ago and every breath felt like a stab.  Not for the first time she wondered if this is what it felt like to be in a death from a thousand cuts ceremony. 

 

Abby had honored her word and hadn’t done a single thing to help her but Lexa could feel concerned eyes on her with each sound she made.  Her fellow warriors had yet to notice but she knew it was only a matter of time. 

 

“I can feel your eyes,” Lexa whispered out to Abby who sat just across from her in the small prison cell. 

 

“I’m trying to respect your wishes but it’s proving difficult.”  Abby whispered.  Most of the prisoners were asleep, even Kane whose head rested in Abby’s lap. 

 

 “Clarke would not have respected my wishes,” Lexa said, a hint of a smile in her features. 

 

Abby matched her expression, “She has a habit of doing that sometimes.  It comes from a place of love.”

 

Lexa looked up sharply at that, meeting Abby’s soft eyes. 

 

The doctor continued, “Don’t hurt her again.”

 

Lexa nodded softly.  She wouldn’t hurt Clarke again if she had anything to say about it.

 

“Good.  So since you won’t let me treat you, can you at least tell me how you are feeling?  Do you feel feverish?”

 

“Feverish?” Lexa asked confused. 

 

“Uh, it’s a way to tell if you have an infection.  A catch all term.  You don’t appear to be excessively sweating, do you have the chills?  Does your head ache?”

 

Lexa shook her head but didn’t expand on anything.

 

“God you’re worse than Clarke.  When she would get sick as a kid, she’d refuse to acknowledge it.  Always trying to fight through anything.”  

 

Lexa’s smiled again at the mention of Clarke.  Silence fell over them as Abby idly stroked Kane’s hair. 

 

“What else was Clarke like as a child?” Lexa was staring anywhere but Abby.  “Thinking of her lessens the pain.” Lexa finished softly.

 

Abby smiled, shocked at the young girl’s honesty and launched into stories about birthday’s, plays, and every other embarrassing thing she could remember.  Watching Lexa’s smile and spirit raise with each passing story. 

 

***

 

Clarke and Octavia waited until just before dawn before they broke into Arkadia.  Deciding that they’d wait until breakfast chow where they knew most of their people would be.

 

Just before they passed through the final panel, Clarke stopped Octavia.  “No, if this goes horribly wrong, you’ll be our last resort.  I need you to get them out.  I don’t know how, but just get them out.”

 

Octavia stepped back, “Yeah, of course.”

 

“Okay. Time to go be a delinquent.” Clarke braced herself as she slipped through the panel.  Luckily there was no one around, still waking she figured.

 

She put her hood up and made her way to the Chow Hall, slipping into one of the dark corners behind several racks full of rations.  People started to file in, the large space changing from casual conversation to loud raucous good mornings.

 

This was her chance and she was terrified.  She glanced around at the number of people.  Surly this can’t be all of them?  People used to be lining the walls, waiting for an open seat when they were in space.  Now, now she could see several open tables and benches.  Had they really lost that many? 

 

Her eyes found Pike who was laughing loudly.  Clearly not caring that an entire world wanted them dead.  Then she spotted Bellamy who was staring into space, lost in thought. Had he finally realized how insane he was being? She didn’t have time to think any longer though, as she saw people finishing up their meals.  She needed to do this now or never. 

 

Here goes nothing, she thought as she stepped out from out of the shadows.  She placed her foot on one of the empty benches and stood on one of the tables.  Conversation stopped and when she put down her hood, gasps fell over the crowd. 

 

“My name is Clarke Griffin, most of you know me.  I’m here to tell you that there are twelve armies that are going to march on Arkadia in next couple of days and Chancellor Pike is ignoring the only thing that could stop them.” 

 

Pike was already up on his feet rushing towards her.  “She’s lying!”

 

“I’m not lying. The twelve armies think that we killed the Commander.  But we didn’t!  She’s alive and she’s locked up in the brig.”  She looked into as many people’s eyes as possible.  “We made a mistake electing this man.  He’s going to get us killed unless we show the grounders that the Commander is alive.”

 

She stopped briefly to let the words set in.  She looked towards her friends – Monty and Harper who was giving her an encouraging look.  She looked towards Raven who smiled back towards her, glassy eyed like she wasn’t quite there.

 

Her eyes fell upon as many people as she could.  “You all deserve to know.  Deserve to make this decision together because if we do nothing, if we don’t try to let the Commander fix this, we will likely die together.”

 

“The Commander left us at the mountain!  She doesn’t care!”  A voice called out in the crowd.

 

Clarke spoke, “She was trying to protect her people but it doesn’t matter, we’re her people now too.  We are a part of the coalition. She chose not to wage a war against us when we killed 300 Trikru warriors.  She can help the twelve clans see that this is a misunderstanding but she can’t do that unless she’s free.”

 

Pike’s men were now grabbing onto her ankles trying to get her down. Her time was up.  “The choice is yours.  Follow Pike to our eventual death. Or give peace a chance and let the Commander help us.”

 

Pike’s men grabbed her and arrested her as the town hall erupted in chaos.  Clarke could hear snippets.  “Is she lying?” “Armies marching against us?”  “Trust the Commander?  No way!”  “But she didn’t try to wipe us out when we killed those warriors.” 

 

Just as she was leaving, she heard Pike’s voice lift over the crowd.  “Do not panic.  We have everything under control!”

 

Clarke hung her head in defeat.  She failed.

 

***

 

The prison door slammed loudly behind her as Clarke’s eyes flew over each of the prisoners trying to find the one she really wanted.  She spotted Lexa leaning against a wall, eyes closed, much paler than she remembered.  Her mother and Kane sitting nearby.    

 

“Lexa,” Clarke ran towards her and squatted down, looking over every inch of her. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered eyes still closed. “You are not here.”

 

Clarke would have laughed at the adorableness if she wasn’t so concerned, “Lexa open your eyes.”

 

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open and filled with surprise.

 

“Hi,” Clarke whispered. 

 

“Clarke,” Lexa smiled. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke didn’t wait for an answer, immediately lifting Lexa’s shirt to peel back the bandage. 

 

“Clarke stop,” Lexa tried but it was useless.  Clarke’s hands were already on her stomach pressing lightly against the stitches.  Abby met Lexa’s gaze in an amused smirk. 

 

“Your stitches look good but you’re clammy.  We need to get you back on antibiotics.”  Clarke looked around and back towards the gate, “We need to get you out of here.”

 

Clarke glanced to her mother and gave her a small smile in greeting. 

 

“Well that was fast,” Abby noted dryly at how quickly Clarke had been arrested. 

 

“We ran out of options.  I did what dad would have done.  I put the decision back on the people.  Our hands are in theirs now.”

 

Abby smiled sadly at her.  “He would have been very proud.”

 

“So now we wait,” Kane broke in. 

 

Clarke settled in beside Lexa, a hand resting comfortably on Lexa’s thigh. 

 

Lexa broke the comfortable silence first, “So you forced everyone to call you Sailor Moon for a month when you were five?” 

 

Clarke’s eyes widened in horror as she yelled out, “Mom!”

 

***

The chow hall was in chaos.  People yelling across each other on what should be done.  Pike was desperately trying to gain control again. 

 

Monty was watching this silently unfold sitting next to his mother who was vehemently defending Chancellor Pike. 

 

He didn’t know what to think.  On one hand, he trusted Clarke, on the other, his mother was his only family left.  Clarke was the one who kept him, everyone, alive when they were dropped on the ground.  But his mother, his mother gave him life. 

 

“Clarke is obviously lying.  She’s in a relationship with the girl.  She just wants to see her free so they can be together.” His mother raised her voice over the crowd.  “Well now they can be together – in the brig!”

 

Part of the crowd cheered, the other shook their heads in frustration.   

 

“What if she’s right!” A woman’s voice yelled out in the crowd, Monty couldn’t tell who. 

 

“If she is, we have more than enough ammo to thwart any attack.” Pike answered confidently. 

 

“But shouldn’t we just try?  If releasing her stops a war, maybe we should just try.  If it doesn’t stop a war won’t we be in the exact same spot?” A man’s voice this time, Monty noticed.  He found he agreed with this logic, it made sense. Even if releasing the Commander backfired, at least they’d tried to stop a war.  God he didn’t want to go to war again. 

 

“Clarke’s a liar.  She’s a deserter.  She left her people to die.  Stop listening to her!”  His mother yelled back.

 

“STOP!” Monty found himself yelling.  A hush fell over the crowd.  A son defying his mother.  “You’re wrong.”  He stood up from his seat, eyes on his mother.  “Clarke didn’t desert her people.  Clarke saved us.”  He scanned the crowd and noticed all eyes were on him.  “You have no idea what it was like in that mountain.  To see Farm station moving into a place where me and my friends were tortured.” 

 

He stopped, fighting back bile that jumped into his throat in memory.  “Clarke has done nothing but try to do the right thing ever since we were dropped on the ground.  If she says an army is going to attack, then I believe her.” 

 

Monty could see nodding and hear agreeance across the crowd.  “We need to let the Commander go.  To try to stop a war.”

 

“Monty, that’s a great speech, but you’re not in charge here.  I am.”  Pike stood to regain control of the situation. 

 

“I don’t think you should be in charge anymore.” Monty replied, straightening his back and hoping that he came off as authoritative as he could, even though he was internally shaking in fear. 

 

Pike’s saddled him with the deadliest of eyes.  Trained killer’s eyes and right now, Monty felt like the most defenseless prey.

 

“I agree with Monty.” Jasper stood where he was sitting alone on the other side of the hall.  Monty’s heart swelled with love and appreciation for his broken best friend. 

 

“I agree too!” “Me too!”  “We should hold another vote!”  Voices were breaking out of the crowd.  Standing in agreeance with Monty.  He’d never been in this situation before.  He wasn’t a leader, more like a loyal soldier.  But right now, he couldn’t be happier.

 

“Fine!”  Pike’s voice broke through the crowd.  “I can’t wait to clean up this mess when you’re done.”

 

***

 

Murphy leaned against the doorframe of the chow hall, watching the chaos turn in favor of the Commander.  ‘What a freakin’ mess,’ he thought. 

 

His eyes turned to Jaha who stood from his table and walked towards him. 

 

“You going to throw your hat in this horrible idea of an election?” Murphy spoke when Jaha got close enough. 

 

“I have a higher purpose now. You know this.”  Jaha raised his hands to the sky. 

 

“Right.  Crazy Alie.  Whatever.” Murphy rolled his eyes. 

 

“Take the chip and see for yourself.” He said, holding out a blue chip. 

 

“No thanks.”  Pushing Jaha’s hands away.

 

Jaha shrugged and made a move to walk past Murphy. 

 

“You sound as crazy as the grounders. Worshipping to tech.  When will you open your eyes and realize it’s all junk anyway?”

 

This intrigued Jaha, who turned back towards Murphy giving him his full attention.  Alie standing just as attentive as ever over his right shoulder.  “Grounders worshipping to tech?”

 

“Yeah, you remember the story of the 13th station?  Polaris?  They’ve got a piece of it in Polis. One of the Commander’s people, worships to it.”

 

Jaha tried to hold back his excitement.  This could be the key to everything.  “Who?”

 

“Titus or something?  I don’t know.  I don’t care.”  Murphy rolled his eyes again and pushed off the doorway.  “Just keep your higher purpose crap away from me.  As soon as the blockade is broken, I’m out of here.”

 

Jaha let Murphy pass and smiled toward Alie.  “Sounds like we’ve found the 13th station.”

 

“We have.  Good work Thelonious.” Alie smiled at her acolyte. 

 

***

 

“Open it up,” Bellamy’s voice broke through the quiet of the brig.  “Chancellor’s orders.  There to be let free.”

 

Miller immediately obliged, unlocking the cell and opening it as wide as possible. 

 

“You’re free to go.”  Bellamy said, stepping into the cell.  His eyes searching for Clarke’s. 

 

Clarke stood immediately, helping Lexa to her feet.  He had to avert his eyes.  He didn’t know why, but something about their relationship always bugged him.  Or maybe it was just the woman who Clarke seemed to put so much trust in.  Probably just Lexa.

 

“Clarke,” He found himself calling out to when she was close enough. “Can we talk?”

 

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who didn’t look comfortable with the request but seemed to be deferring the answer to her. 

 

Clarke addressed Lexa, “Go with my mother to the med bay first, I’ll be there in a minute.”  Lexa nodded her consent and followed Abby out of the brig. 

 

“I don’t have much to say to you.” Clarke said in way of a greeting. 

 

“I know.”  Bellamy replied, a hand going to massage his neck.  “I just wanted to say I’m sorry.  I should have trusted you.  I just… I just don’t trust her.”  He finished lamely. 

 

Bellamy could see he said the wrong thing as Clarke’s blue eyes flashed with fire.  “The thing is Bellamy.  I don’t care that you don’t trust Lexa.  The fact is that I do.  She’s done nothing but try to protect us ever since we joined the coalition and you completely screwed that when you massacred 300 people.” 

 

“Clarke,” He tried.  He didn’t know what he’d say but needed to say something. 

 

“No.  You should have trusted me.  And you didn’t.”

 

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” He could hear the pleading in his voice.  Silence fell over the pair as Clarke’s gaze bore into Bellamy’s.  He couldn’t take it anymore, looking anywhere but at her.  “Um, I guess you’ll want this back.” He said, holding out Lexa’s knife and holster.  

 

Clarke grabbed it roughly from his hands and turned away, “I trusted you once, but now.  I just don’t know.”

 

She left him standing alone in the brig.

 

***

 

Clarke leaned against the entrance to the med bay, Lexa’s knife dangling lightly in her hand, watching the sight of her mother and Lexa together unfold.  Her mother was holding out two pill bottles to Lexa, lost in explanation while Lexa stared at her intently.  Clarke could clearly see one was an antibiotic and the other was a pain killer. She could also clearly see that Lexa was skeptical of both.

 

“You’ve got to take it easy.  I know why you’re doing this and I thank you, but you could easily pop a stitch or aggravate your internal stitches and have internal bleeding.  If you feel poorly, please come back so we can assess you.”  Abby implored.  

 

Clarke knew that even if she was feeling poorly, Lexa wouldn’t come back.  All of this was already way more than what she was comfortable with.  Lexa would have been much more comfortable dying in Polis rather than surviving by artificial means, a thought that brought a tremble of fear slicing through her bones.

 

Abby’s arms wrapped around Lexa in a firm hug.  Clarke tried not to laugh too loudly in response.  How close had they come when they were in prison?  After a beat, Lexa seemed to hug her back, meeting Clarke’s eyes over her mother’s shoulder, a smile gracing her features. 

 

Clarke sighed, everything was going to be okay. 

 

Then the sound hit her.  Deep, heavy, loud war drums, beating in great succession.  The 12 clans were early. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week! Heda's back. Raven's confused. Skaikru... oh Skaikru. Why you gotta be so dumb? 
> 
> (Diverting from canon like a BOSS. Let's go on a ride together of how season 3 should have been. Shall we?)


	4. Alie 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heda's back. Alie 2.0 is revealed. And the Skaikru are dumb. Here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling generous so posting early. (Also I just loved writing this chapter and wanted to share it!)

“Lexa, god please just stop for a moment!” Clarke could hear the pleading in her voice as she reached for the other woman.  Lexa was moving too fast, though.  Out of the medical bay and on her way to the gate.  “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

With that Lexa stopped, bringing her fierce and determined gaze to Clarke.  “I need to stop them.”

Clarke’s breath hitched, she’d seen that look.  It’s the same look she had just before she turned to fight Roan in the challenge.  The only thing missing is the dark war paint.

The sound of horse hooves beating against packed earth broke their staring contest. 

“Commander, your horse.” Octavia said sliding off the horse that Clarke had ridden from Polis.  The memories flashing quickly behind her eyes. The screams.  The pleading.  She shook her head just in time to see Lexa gracefully mount the horse, a quick nod of thanks to Octavia before her eyes settled back on Clarke. 

Clarke didn’t know what to say. What do you say when the one you lo--.  Clarke reeled back at the thought.  _No.  Not now._     

She moved forward and put a hand on Lexa’s thigh, peering up at her, willing words to come to her lips.  Anything that would delay the inevitable.  Lexa’s lips lifted in a ghost of a smile, one hand softly squeezing hers. 

“Your knife,” Clarke offered lamely, beginning to unstrap it from her leg. 

Lexa smiled fully now, shaking her head as if Clarke had said something funny.  “Keep it.  It looks better on you anyway.”

Clarke didn’t have time to reply as she felt Lexa’s thigh contract seconds before the horse shot forward toward the already open gate.

She was gone and Clarke’s heart pounded with a sensation she was too afraid to admit.  

***

Titus’ hands clenched the reigns tightly atop his horse, the leaders of the 12 clans waiting for his command to attack.  To give the final order to lay waste to these trespassers and avenge the Commander’s death.  He had come to terms with it, there was no way Lexa survived his mistake.  No way that she lived.  Wanheda’s insistence was just a ploy to keep her people alive. 

_A lie._

Clenching his jaw, he looked out to the massive army that he had assembled.  Bowman, swordsman, spearman – every soldier waiting for that final horn to charge. 

He looked up towards the sky, where he knew his Commanders were watching over him.  All four – no five, with Lexa – were sure to praise this decision.  Bowing his head, he prayed, “Jus drein jus daun.”

Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders.  _It’s time._

Lifting his sword to the sky, he yelled, “Teik yo ogud! [Get ready!]”  The field erupted in cheers.  Loud and booming across the land, sure to make the Skaikru shake in fear.   

A mirage appeared in the distance.  No not a mirage.  A horse. _Skaikru do not use horses._

The horse was getting closer, Titus straining to see the rider.  _A girl?  Was it that Skaigirl that took his Commander from him?_   His lip curling in disdain at the thought. 

His heart dropped in shock.  _No it couldn’t be her._   Brown hair flowing in the wind.  _Long brown hair.  Wild.  No.  It couldn’t be!  Lexa?_  

He surged forward, his horse following, angling for a better look.  The warriors next to him getting louder waiting for his gallop. 

“Hod op!  [Stop!]” His sword dropping to the ground in shock.    

_Impossible.   His Commander was alive!  Lexa was alive!_

He could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears, a lump making its way up his throat.  _She was alive._

The other ambassadors and myriad of warriors had noticed it to and were starting to yell, “Heda! [Commander!]”, in clear elation.  Each ambassador and warrior in the field dropping in a bow as she got closer.  Thousands of men and women bowing before her.  _His Commander._

She brought her horse to a sudden stop in front of them, her head lifted, regal. 

“Chit dula dison? [What is this?]” Lexa ferocious gaze settled upon the twelve ambassadors, each physically reeling back.  Titus was surprised her gaze hadn’t met his yet.  Maybe a little relieved.  _Did she not remember?  Could he be that lucky?_  

Rydia, the ambassador from Floudonkru stood, “We believed you to be dead from the hands of the Skaikru.” 

“A misunderstanding,” Lexa replied, gaze settling upon him.

Titus couldn’t help but feel the coldness that came with those words and that stare.  _She remembered._  

Rydia nodded.  Titus could see the confusion but ultimately trust flash across her features as she stepped back, dropping back down in a bow. 

“Send your warriors home.  There will be no war today.  Tonight the ambassadors and their trusted advisors dine with the Skaikru.” Lexa commanded, not waiting for an answer.  Galloping past them towards the tents. 

He would need to send a messenger immediately to Polis to gather the Commander’s comforts.  His Heda was back.  Despite his fear at what might come, he could feel a glimmer of hope warm his heart.  

***

Lexa stood in the Commander’s tent, her grounder clothing warming her body again.  Although she enjoyed feeling closer to Clarke by experiencing Skaikru clothing, she quickly grew tired of the itchy fabric.  She was very pleased when a runner from Polis had arrived with clothing, her sword, another knife to strap to her leg, and the furs for her bed. 

Despite the comforts that surrounded her, her body was aching tremendously.  Waves of exhaustion rolling through her. The pills Abby gave her made her pain much less but she could tell it was draining her of energy.  If she had any hope to lead her people, she’d need to stop taking them. 

“Commander, you wanted to see me?” Titus walked in.  Lexa kept her back towards him, her eyes on her empty throne.  Listening as he moved through the tent to stand behind her, several feet farther than he would have a week ago. 

“Why did you do it?” Lexa asked, voice calm with years of practice, even though her heart hammered with betrayal.    

“You know why.”  Titus’ voice was surprising her with strong conviction.  “She has become a great distraction.  One that you cannot afford. She sways—”

“Stop” Her tone frighteningly calm as she turned slowly.  Titus had stood in his frustration, his daring eyes staring back at her.  “You no longer get to talk to me about Clarke.  Your mistake could have killed me.” She let her words sink in as he stared back at him.  “Do you not feel any remorse?”

She watched his face eyes fill with anguish as he dropped to his knees again, staring back at her, “Of course.  I never meant to hurt you.”

Lexa regarded him for a long moment.  The man who had helped raise her, betraying her in the most devastating of ways.

“Swear to me that you will never try to hurt her again.”

Titus hesitated just briefly.  Lexa’s hands tightening on the hilt of her sword, her eyes growing dark, in challenge. 

“Ai swega kiln heda.  [I swear Commander.]”

She searched Titus’ eyes seeking any signs of a lie. She could see only remorse and loyalty.  Love. 

She turned away, staring back at her throne, “Leave me.”

 ***

Lexa’s feet moved silently over the overgrown forest floor.  She was wearing light armor, only a knife strapped to her thigh, but she wasn’t concerned.  These were her woods.

Stepping over a moss covered fallen tree, she continued tracking the deer waiting for it to make a mistake, to stay too long in one spot.  The buck moved into a large clearing near a river bank, it's eyes searching for an unknown enemy that it could sense but not quite see.   Lexa waited, hidden by a large oak tree’s trunk, relieved to see the buck take a long drink of water. 

This was her chance.  She felt for a foot and handhold on the massive oak, quickly scaling it high into the branches, trying to get the best perspective.  Closing her eyes, she envisioned a bow and quiver full of arrows upon her back.  No longer surprised to feel the comfortable weight of them moments later.

Unhooking the bow, she notched an arrow, pulling the string back taught.  She could feel her back and arm muscles strain as she aimed for buck's heart, waiting for the perfect moment where it's head would pop up and sniff the air again. Seconds turned into minutes, Lexa's arm shaking in strain but finally he popped up. Taking a deep breath, she blew it out just as she let the arrow go. 

_Bullseye._ The buck fell immediately, arrow lodging directly in his heart. 

Smiling, pleased with herself, she hopped down, landing in a crouch. Practically skipping to her fresh kill, trying to remember the last time she went hunting.   

Kneeling down next to the buck, she bowed her head and whispered, “Yu gonplei ste odon [Your fight is over]” before she pulled the arrow out and began to dress the deer. Pulling her knife from her right thigh she flipped the deer over on its back and cut it shallowly from the sternum to tail. Her hands swiftly pulling out the internals that she knew she would not eat.  

“Lexa!”

Lexa smiled, turning towards the noise. _Isa._ One of her favorite past commanders smiling back at her.  She was young, couldn’t have lived past 16 winters, but she was smart.  And fearless, besting 12 natblida’s [nightblood’s] in her Conclave.  Her blonde hair always reminding Lexa of Clarke’s, the familiar sense of longing coming over her when she thought of the other woman. 

“Isa,” Lexa washed her hands in the nearby river and held out her arm.  She was always surprised at Isa’s grip on her forearm when they greeted one another, firm and unrelenting, a mismatch from the woman’s looks and short stature completely.

“You’ve had a wild last few days, haven’t you?” Isa remarked. “Glad your girl was there to help.” Isa’s pale features holding a teasing smile. 

Lexa couldn’t fight the blush that she could feel was warming her face as she smiled shyly, bumping the girls shoulder.  Moving back to the deer, she resumed her work, anything to leave the awkwardness she was feeling behind. 

“Oh come on. We’ve all been waiting to tease you.  Well except for Bron.  He’s still angry with you about not seeking revenge for his people.”

Lexa’s smile drifted from her features, pleased that she was hidden from Isa by her mane of hair.  Bron was a more recent Commander.  Ruthless.  He achieved peace through fear, a tactic Lexa didn’t enjoy using but her people were very familiar and comfortable with. 

Isa continued, “It looks like you may finally have your peace, though.  The Sky People are a frustrating group.  I’ve been pleased with how you’ve handled them though.”

“That’s not true.”  It was Lexa’s time to tease. 

“Well maybe not all the time.  But I’m glad to see it’s working out.”  Isa smiled.  “The Commander who built a Coalition and achieved peace.”  She placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder, forcing Lexa to look at her.  “You should be proud of yourself.” 

Lexa nodded looking away from Isa's intense gaze, a warm sensation of pride settling over her body. She did feel proud.  But mostly she was proud that she built this with Clarke.  

She felt Isa shove her bringing her back to the present, "Hurry up with that, I'm hungry!"

Lexa chuckled, “I’m almost done. Fetch some wood.”

“Whatever you say Commander,” Isa’s tone teasing, her small frame disappearing into the thick forest.

Lexa continued to cut strips of meet from the deer, pleased to see that most of the meat was viable and not tainted by any sort of sickness.  Something made her pause though.  A shift in the wind.  Listening intently, she continued to cut strips of meet, trying not to give anything away. 

Then she felt it.  Whirling around, she quickly envisioned a sword in her left hand, pleased to see it manifest itself just in time to stop a sword from burying itself in her neck. 

_Bron_.

She growled, grabbing a handful of sand and throwing it into his face.  He reeled back in annoyance, his sword coming down stronger and faster than ever.  Rolling away, she stood. Bloodied knife in her right hand and her sword in her left. 

They began circling each other on the river bank.  Eyes roving each other looking for a weakness that they knew they would not find.  Bron was large, his features always reminding Lexa of Gustus.  But where Gustus had pure strength, Bron had strength and speed, a particularly deadly combination. 

Lexa advanced.  Her sword coming down hard and fast on Bron’s left side. He parried the blow, knocking her back.  She increased her speed.  Getting closer, the vibrations of metal on metal making her arm feel numb. 

He blocked her latest blow and kicked her knee, buckling it.  Grunting, she buried her knife into his thigh.  Deep, making him roar.  A backhand to her face was her reward, bringing blood to her lips. 

She didn’t let it stop her though.  Spitting, black blood staining the sand.  She switched her sword to her dominant hand.  Spinning, gaining momentum, she brought it down hard against Bron’s neck.  Feeling it slash through the thick skin and tendons, his head rolling to the side at a frightening angle.  Blood and bone protruding. 

Stepping back, she bowed her head and waited, focusing on her breathing.  The sounds of skin and bone molding back together broke the gentle silence of the river flowing.  The bleeding in her mouth had stopped, the cut long disappearing. 

“Why can’t you both say hello like normal people?  Why do you always have to try to kill each other?” Isa’s voice came into the clearing, arms full with firewood.  She dropped it on the riverbank and began to make a fire pit. 

“You left your left flank exposed most of the time,” Bron grunted when he was back in one piece. 

Lexa smirked, “I’ll remember that next time so I can beat you faster.”

He grunted again, moving to help finish cutting strips of meet from the deer.  “Tell that to the boy too.  Aden.” 

Lexa nodded seriously, thinking of her likely successor.  Discarding her sword on the riverbank, she put him out of her thoughts and went to help Isa with the fire pit.

“You want to light it?” Isa asked, stepping back and admiring her work.  It was larger than necessary for their lunch but Lexa didn’t mind.  The wind was cutting through her clothign; the fire would be a welcome addition.    

Lexa envisioned a flint stone in her palm and used that to start the fire. 

“That’s cheating,” Isa joked, although Lexa could see her warming her hands once the fire caught on her side. 

“Wasn’t it you that said use the tools available to you to win a war?” Lexa smirked at her, “I’m using my tools.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind,” Isa smiled back.  She had been Titus’ first Commander, clearly his lines hadn’t changed much over the years. 

Bron came up behind her, strips of venison speared through with smooth cedar sticks in his hands that she was sure he manifested himself.   “I support it.”

Isa smiled, a glimmer in her eye, when suddenly a large cast iron pot and spices appeared.  Lexa raised her eyebrow at her. “What? I’m in the mood for stew!”

Lexa smiled, she knew this wouldn’t last.  Soon Bron would be lecturing her about being too soft on certain clans or Isa would be teasing her about Clarke, her favorite subject ever since the Skaigirl came into her life.  Sometimes others would appear, especially if Bron was trying to make a point.

Lexa remembered a particularly frustrating visit to this dream world a week or so ago.  Just about every former Commander was there, shouting at her for vengeance for the 300 Trikru warriors the Skaikru killed.  Only a couple of them in her corner seeing the reason why she didn’t attack.  Isa not one of them. 

She didn’t hold that over any of their heads. Their council was important to her and she was pleased when they didn’t agree. It ensured that she made the most well rounded decisions, even if it was going against everything they stood for.

Smiling to herself, she was very pleased to see that everything was working out in her favor.  The Skaikru leader was no longer in charge and perhaps now Skaikru could start to form alliances with the surrounding villages.  They could start living in mutual harmony as so many of the other clans had since the Coalition was formed. 

”We need to talk about Skaikru,” Bron started and Lexa tried not to roll her eyes, schooling her features expertly.  “Their leader, Pike, may no longer be in charge, but you should still be wary.  They’re weapons are much more advanced than ours.”

Lexa nodded in agreeance.  She would be a terrible leader not to be fearful of the destruction that Skaikru could unleash against their Coalition if provoked.  This was one of the main reasons that Lexa pushed to have them join the Coalition and not just for a treaty.  A treaty could be broken easily, the vow not as readily. 

“Oh come on Bron, can’t we have one meal where we don’t talk about war tactics.”  Isa’s voice called out, as she stirred the stew.  Lexa could smell that it was almost ready, her stomach growling in preparation. 

“That is not the point of these visits.” Bron countered, annoyance in his tone.  “Maybe if you would have had more council, you would have lived much longer.” 

Bron barely had time to react as a throwing star landed with a thud in his broad shoulder.  Lexa lowering her head to hide her wide smile.  That was mild to the reaction she would have given him.

He ripped it out with a grunt and threw it on the ground, Lexa pleased to see he went back to preparing more venison sticks, leaving the two of them. 

“So Clarke,” Isa ventured, adding salt to the stew.  Lexa didn’t say anything, waiting to see where Isa was going. “She is proving to be a dutiful ally.  Reckless at times but smart.” 

Lexa could tell Isa meant so much more with these statements but she would not give into anything.  Having past commander’s in her head was enough, she didn’t need them in her heart too. 

“She has great love for her people and would do anything to protect them.  A trait I respect.”  Lexa said carefully. 

“Oh come on Lex.  You’re not going to give me anything?” Isa teased, coming to sit closer to her. 

“Leave her alone Isa.” Lexa surprised to see Bron come to her rescue, but then she remembered how she had seen a maiden woman in Bron’s life when she had peeked into his past.  If she had to bet, Isa had likely teased him of her. 

“Your no fun,” Isa muttered, ladling the stew into bowls and handing it out. 

Lexa pulled a venison stick off of the fire and blew on it slowly for it to cool.  Leaning back against the large rocks of the river bank, the sun began to warm her face, before she took a large bite.  The juicy venison sliding over her tongue, Lexa unable to stop the moan from escaping her lips.  It’d been a while since she’d had food this fresh.   The Polis food was great, but there was nothing like butchering your own deer and cooking it immediately.

“Lexa,” A voice called out from what sounded like afar.  Both Isa and Lexa looked up towards the sky, Bron slurping up stew to her right.

“Time to wake up,” Isa said in disappointment. “Until next time friend.” 

She awoke with a start. “Titus”

“It is time to meet Skaikru.”

***

Clarke stood just ahead of the crowd that had formed at the opening of the gate ready to greet the grounder army.  Farm station stood awkwardly, agreeing reluctantly to lay their weapons down.  Most of the warriors had locked their guns away too, only a few trusted guards with handguns strapped to their hips. 

Clarke could see them approaching slowly, most on foot, Lexa leading the way on her horse.  She counted 12 other horses, the ambassadors she figured. 

Clarke couldn’t stop ringing her hands.  This could be huge for her people.  For them to finally understand and broker a moment of peace.  To carve a real place in this coalition. 

Her mother bumped her shoulder breaking her concentration, “You did good kid.”

Taking a deep breath, “Yeah.”

“She’s a remarkable woman.” Abby continued after a moment.  Her eyes on the Commander.  Clarke’s couldn’t believe the words coming out of her mouth.  “She’d do anything for her people.  Just be careful.”

Clarke settled her serious gaze on her mothers, “We’re her people now, mom.”

Abby smiled softly and nodded but Clarke knew she didn’t quite believe her.  Only time could build that kind of trust.  It took her a while to even think about trusting Lexa again but here she was. 

Lexa dismounted, several feet away, the ambassadors following her lead.  Clarke frowned when her eyes fell upon Titus walking behind Lexa’s right shoulder.  _Why was he here?_  

Clarke’s eyes fell upon Lexa’s and a short shake of her head showed that Lexa knew what she was thinking and to let it be for now.  She’d get the full story later.  No, she’d demand the full story later.  _No way was Lexa going to let him off easy._

Clarke stepped forward.  As the Skaikru Ambassador, they’d agreed that she’d lead in whatever ceremony the Grounders had planned. 

“Klarke kom Skaikru.  Legendary Wanheda. Ambassador of the Skaikru.” Lexa spoke with formality.

“Commander.”  Clarke bowed.  It was a gesture that she knew most Arkadia would be uncomfortable with but it was necessary.  Clarke had to respect Lexa’s role as Commander and respect her role in the Coalition.  After a beat, a quick flick of Lexa’s wrist told her she could rise.  “Skaikru welcomes you and your ambassadors to Arkadia.”

“And we accept your welcome.” Lexa answered, her eyes meeting Clarke’s and for a moment Clarke forgot about her place in this coalition and gave her a small smile.  Her smile only growing when Lexa’s lips twitched, almost on their own accord.  But then her face hardened and the Commander was back.  “Our time together has not always been easy but tonight we start a new chapter.  One of peace and—“

“Your kind killed my son!” A woman’s voice called out. Clarke watched in shock as a farm station woman charged the Azgeda ambassador. A knife sliding through the grounder’s stomach before he could react.  He was dead before he hit the ground. 

There was a brief stunned silence as Clarke stared at the dead body on the ground and then chaos erupted. An arrow spiraling through the crowd.  Hitting one of the Arkers in the chest dropping him immediately.  The woman who had charged the Azgeda ambassador was disposed of so quickly, Clarke only saw the end result of blood spewing from an open neck wound.  Blood staining the ground. 

“Get back behind the wall!” Clarke heard Pike yell. 

_What was happening!_

Clarke’s head swiveled from each altercation to the next.  Hand to hand breaking out between the factions.  Necks breaking.  Bones breaking.  Screams of horror. 

Then the gun shots started. 

“Lexa!” She called out.  Full of fear, scanning for a sight of the Commander but she was already calling for a retreat.  Her horse mounted.  Their eyes caught just briefly, filled with such disappointment. 

The dust cloud of a retreating army showed eight grounders and four Arkers dead.  Clarke relieved to see that she didn’t recognize any of the faces of the hundred. 

“Clarke!” She could hear a voice yelling at her, and then an arm dragging her back behind the wall. 

_What did they just do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Octavia's angry. Raven's still confused. Clarke's avoiding responsibilities... in the best possible way.


	5. Avoiding Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven's confused. Clarke's avoiding responsibilities. Octavia's a badass. Onward!

Raven hummed as she cleaned off the solar panels on Rover 1.  She was squatting on top of the hood of the vehicle, careful to avoid the machine gun.  Using an old rag to wipe off the dust and grime that came with the near constant use lately from Pike sending scout teams out farther and farther from their lands. 

She could hear commotion outside, shouting and gun shots, but she didn’t care.  Nothing could hurt her anymore. 

Hoping off the hood, her boots landed heavily on the compacted earth.  Dumping her cloth into the nearby water bucket, she began to clean the side panels and solar panels. 

Raven found herself singing, “I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it’s cold outside I’ve got the month of May.  I guess you can say, what can make you feel this way?”

Dunking the rag back into the bucket, swinging her hips softly with the song in her head, “My girl, my girl, my girl, I’m talking—“

“How do you know that song?” Alie’s voice starling her from behind. 

Raven thought about it, trying to remember but nothing came to mind.  If she thought hard about it, though she could feel the weight of a memory trying to claw its way forward.  A man’s voice, a soft bed, fingers sliding through her hair.   

“I don’t know…” She finally said, confused before letting it go.  This seemed to satisfy the woman in red as she grinned brightly at her.  Raven found herself smiling back.

“Thelonious is going on a journey soon but do not worry, I will not leave you.” Alie’s calm voice reassured.

“I never worry when I’m with you,” Raven found herself replying.   

There was a nagging sensation in her brain though.  Was that frustration?  Confusion?  Questioning?  She didn’t know, preferring to ignore it and go back to her cleaning. 

***

Clarke stood in shock just inside the gate.  Her mother and Kane standing by her side.  “What just happened?” Clarke whispered to no one. 

“See!  The grounders cannot be trusted!” Pike stood above the crowd on the edge of the water well.

Clarke glanced around seeing Octavia and Lincoln seething openly at his comments. 

“Your people were the ones who attacked them first!” Octavia yelled out.  Lincoln’s hand went to Octavia’s shoulder trying to get her to calm down slightly. 

Parts of the crowd erupted in agreeance. 

“It doesn’t matter.  You saw how quickly they can kill.  They are born killers.  We must make a proper stand and hit them back now while their armies are weak.  Attack the commander while she is weak!”  Pike preached to the crowd. 

Clarke bristled at the thought, turning back towards her mother and Kane.  “We can’t let that happen!  I need to fix this.  Let me fix this.”

“I think it’s been a long time since you’ve ever needed my permission for anything.” Abby replied.  “We’ll try to stall Pike as long as possible.” 

Clarke nodded and hugged her mother tightly.  “May we meet again.”

***

Raven was leaning over the steering wheel, wiping down the dashboard.  Her eyes caught on the metallic Raven necklace that hung from the mirror and a memory shot through her like a bullet. 

_“This is beautiful,” Raven whispered against Finn’s lips._

_“A beautiful necklace for my beautiful girl,” Finn replied._

_“God you’re so cheesy.”  She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for another kiss._

She startled, her head hitting the metal doorframe in a loud ‘thunk’.

“Finn?” She tested the name out, scratching where a lump was beginning to form. 

The name seemed familiar upon her lips and her heart seemed to warm at it.  With that, everything came rushing back to her – bypassing the Ark’s security firewalls, plugging Alie in with no real understanding of why.  What was she doing?  What was going on?  Why was she letting an AI dictate her life? 

“Are you okay?” Alie appeared again this time just behind her. 

She startled again, “I’m fine.”  She answered, schooling her features, and turning to smile at the woman.  She didn’t seem convinced but disappeared anyway. 

The smile slid from her face, a frown replacing it as confusion washed through her.  What was happening to her?  More importantly, who or what was Alie?

***

“How many more of us have to die until we realize that grounders can’t be trusted?” Pike shouted over the crowd.  Most were yelling in agreeance now as Octavia looked on in fear.  “It’s time we show them we don’t want any part of their coalition.”

“The grounders don’t want us dead!  They just want justice for everything we’ve done to them!” Octavia yelled out.  She could feel Lincoln pulling on her arm trying to get her to stop but she couldn’t sit back anymore.  The Grounders didn’t deserve this. 

“Of course you’d say that.  You’re sleeping with one!” A man’s voice called out in the crowd. 

Before she could stop herself, Octavia charged him.  A fist connecting hard against a chin, dropping him heavily to the ground. 

“Arrest her!” Pike yelled and within seconds Octavia’s arms were wrenched back and she was kicked roughly to her knees.  Her eyes spewing fire towards Pike’s and then to her brother who stood unmoving behind him.  The only sign of his uncomfortableness was his clenched jaw but she didn’t care, he didn’t do anything. 

“You’re a coward.” Octavia cursed out, mostly to Bellamy.

The guard behind her hit her hard in the back of the head making her see stars.  Her face stopping her fall, dirt mashing into her eyes.  She peered up just in time to see Lincoln launch himself at the guard.  The guards face bloody and broken within seconds. 

A gun shot broke through the sounds of flesh against flesh.  Silence fell over the crowd. 

“What did I tell you?  Savages.” Pike’s gun moved from pointing at the sky to settling upon Lincoln.  “And like savages.  Savages need to be dealt with.”

_Bang!_

Octavia heard the shot and felt the sting against her flesh.  She’d jumped up and in front of Lincoln just in time to take the bullet for him.  A sense of satisfaction filling her only to be replaced by an intense sting of pain as she looked at her left shoulder.  Blood spewed out of the open wound, Lincolns arms on her stopping the bleeding and holding her tightly to him. 

Together they stared up at Pike whose gun was still leveled at them.  Bellamy stood taught, fear raging through him for his sister but refusing to move. 

“Arrest them,” Pike said after several long seconds. 

***

Clarke waited until the sun had long set before she crept slowly through the grounder camp, skipping from shadow to shadow remaining hidden.  Her hood was up fighting the slight drizzle in the air.  She could see the tent at the back of the camp and Clarke forced her footfalls to become even quieter.  Waiting until the guards were looking the other way, she slipped past them and slid through the small tent flap opening.  Her eyes landing on a reading Lexa lounging casually in her bed. 

_God she looked beautiful._   Candles lit the small tent space sending a warm glow over everything and for a moment Clarke forgot why she was there.

“I know you’re there,” Lexa’s voice shook her out of her staring, her head not lifting from her book though.  “You may be quiet enough to fool my warriors, but not me.”

“Of course, Commander.” Clarke said in a teasing lilt, stepping closer to the bed. Lexa looked up at her then, eyes full of disappointment and pain.  It broke her heart. 

Clarke sighed, “Can we for a brief moment forget why I’m here.” 

Lexa looked sadly upon her, “Clarke.”

Clarke huffed falling into the bed beside her, staring up at the tent ceiling. “I know.” 

After several long moments, Clarke rolled over propping her head up with her hand.  She inspected Lexa.  Color was back in her cheeks and she seemed to be in less pain – well physical pain.  “Let me check your wound.”

“I’m fine Clarke,” Lexa replied with annoyance, rolling her eyes, that were back firmly on her book.    

“Nope, I get to decide that.”  Clarke’s hands moved the book out of Lexa’s to a mild protest and grasped Lexa’s tunic, stopping before she actually opened the clasp to look into Lexa’s eyes.  When she rolled her eyes again in consent, Clarke unclasped the tunic pushing it aside and lifted up the light black tank top-like undershirt. 

Her eyes settled upon the scar that was already starting to fuse back together into smooth tissue.  Surprised to see how much the wound healed these last few days, especially with the extra strain she was sure Lexa was putting on the wound. 

“Looks good.” Clarke smiled, her hands tentatively touching the smooth skin around the stitches.   Goosebumps immediately rose over her flesh, making Clarke glance upwards into shy eyes, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.  Even after everything, Clarke was amazed that Lexa still looked at her like she was a mirage that was going to slip away. 

Smiling, tentative hands turned into assertive ones as Clarke leaned into soft lips.  What was meant to be something soft and sweet quickly turned into more as Clarke shifted closer.  Lexa shrugging her arms out of the rest of her tunic and wrapping them around Clarke pulling her even closer. 

Chest to chest, Lexa relished in the feel of Clarke in her arms.  A gnawing sensation told her to stop and discuss yet another Skaikru betrayal but right now she didn’t care about her duty.  Only wanting to care about Clarke for this brief moment.  Something that Clarke seemed to want as well as she pulled back ever so briefly to pull off her own shirt and bra. Their bodies colliding once again in a light moan as Lexa’s hands dusted over smooth skin. 

The light touches doing nothing but frustrate Clarke even more, her hands becoming more and more needy with each stroke.  To Lexa’s credit, she seemed to know what she was doing, as a small smirk would line her lips each time they pulled back to breathe. 

“You are very frustrating.” Clarke growled. 

Lexa ignored her, surprising Clarke by lifting her up and rolling her over, very much ignoring the slice of pain that came by the sudden movement.  She was pleased to see that Clarke didn’t notice as she fell back against the soft furs.  Lexa’s lithe body was on her in an instant, kissing down a salt licked neck.  Clarke’s moans filling her ears.

Clarke gasped as Lexa captured one of her nipples into her mouth, teeth dragging over the soft flesh.  She was learning quickly that Lexa loved her boobs. Paying extra attention to them which she definitely didn’t mind.  Moaning again, her body jumping in response as Lexa’s tongue swirled and teeth nipped. 

“Very, very frustrating,” Clarke managed to breathe out.  She felt rather than heard Lexa’s soft laugh but it seemed to do the trick as she felt Lexa go lower.  Hands stopped just at the clasp of her pants, green eyes meeting hers.  Clarke smiled softly as Lexa’s hands worked through the clasp, her mouth going back to kissing down her stomach. 

Soft fingers brushed against sensitive flesh and Clarke gasped louder than she expected, her body jerking in surprise.  Lexa looked up in alarm, her fingers pulling back. 

Clarke pulled Lexa’s head up, her lips smashing against Lexa’s in a heated kiss.  Pulling back, she whispered, “Please don’t stop.”

Lexa smiled against her lips and kissed her with more ferocity than Clarke realized she could.  Her hands back in Clarke’s pants softly stroking, Clarke’s body pushing up into her hand.  Heat and wetness sliding over Lexa’s fingers, she pushed two fingers into her.  Clarke gasped, quickly being drowned out by a kiss and Lexa’s tongue in hers. 

Lexa tried to get a good rhythm going but Clarke’s pants were frustrating her. In one quick motion, she pulled back and practically ripped Clarke’s pants down her legs.  Clarke laughing in her hastiness, as Lexa smiled widely as she slid back up her body.  Settling back down against soft pale flesh, Lexa paused briefly, drinking in the woman under her. 

Leaning down, Lexa gave Clarke the softest of kisses.  One of those kisses where she was trying to commit it completely to memory so that when they were apart she could simply call this up in a mediation and know that everything was going to be okay.  That even if tomorrow the world turned back upside down which it likely would, that she’d have this moment.  This one tiny moment.

But Clarke wasn’t letting her relish in the softness for long.  Her kisses turning desperate and her hips bucking upwards in need.  Lexa smiled against her lips, as fingers traced down her side, glancing over her thigh, to ghost over Clarke’s center.

Clarke bucked upwards and nipped Lexa’s lips.   So finally Lexa gave her what she wanted, sliding two fingers into her. 

“Yes,” Clarke begged, eyes rolling backwards in pleasure.  Lexa didn’t stop, sliding in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace.  Curling her fingers ever so slightly. 

Clarke could feel her body tensing and contracting, holding back the waves that wanted to come.  Sweat was sheening on Clarke’s lip and over her body, making it glow in the dim light. 

Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls contracting, it wouldn’t be long now.  Her eyes committing to memory the sight of Clarke as her eyes were squeezed shut, holding her breath, brow furrowed in agonizing pleasure.  She smiled as Clarke tumbled over the edge, a loud gasp and moan filling her ears.  Her thumb pressing lightly on Clarkes center, easing her through the waves of pleasure that rolled through her body. 

“Damn,” Clarke whispered as she opened her eyes to soft green ones staring back at her.  A soft kiss welcoming her as her heart rate came back down. After a moment, Lexa rolled over to her side, hand propping her head up, a smirk on her lips of self-satisfaction. 

Clarke’s eyes flicked her way and laughed, “You’re really pleased with yourself aren’t you?” 

When Lexa’s smile only grew in response, Clarke laughed even louder.  She rolled over, pushing Lexa softly back down on the bed, “You have way too many clothes on.” 

***

Octavia’s private cell opened with a loud clang.  She looked up in time to see Bellamy holding a tray of food out to her. 

“I don’t want anything from you.” Her voice rasped out, ashamed at herself for the tears that she shed only hours before. 

“O, you have to eat.” When she didn’t take the tray, he put the tray on the ground and stalked closer to her to look at her shoulder. 

“Stay away from me!” 

“O,” Bellamy’s voice cracked.  When she didn’t reply, he tried again, “Octavia.”  He could hear the pleading in his voice. 

Octavia whirled around, “I trusted you!  I trusted you and you were going to let him kill Lincoln.”  She pushed him back, two hands heavy on his chest as she stumbled backwards.  “I trusted you and you didn’t do anything!”

She surged forward, pushing him again.  “What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m protecting our people!  The grounders have done nothing but try to kill us ever since we stepped foot on this planet.”  Bellamy looked back in defiance.  “Lincoln is a grounder.  He deserved—“

Octavia surged forward, a fist connecting to her brother’s jaw.  He reeled back in shock, his eyes deadly in rage.  “If you keep going this way, I can’t protect you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me,” She spit back.

“Yeah you do.” His eyes settled back on her.  “Lincoln’s being executed tomorrow night for attacking a guard.”

Octavia reeled back in shock, tears immediately falling down her cheeks. “You’re dead to me.”

“O—“ Bellamy tried.

“Get out!”

When he didn’t move, she shot forward, another fist connecting to her brother’s face. “Get out!” She screamed again, pushing him back towards the prison entrance. “Get out!” Another punch. 

With one last look, he turned and marched out, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat and the nauseous feeling in his belly.

***

Clarke’s head lay softly atop Lexa’s bosom, an arm draped lazily over her body, rising and falling with each breath that she took. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet,” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s chest.

Lexa smiled softly in sadness, knowing exactly why, her lips pressing softly against Clarke’s forehead in response. 

“Tell me something, anything.” Clarke said tiredly.  “Tell me about the first time you met Anya.”

Lexa chuckled softly, Clarke feeling the reverberations under her cheek, before she felt a deep sigh. “I was only seven summers old.  Natblida training had ended early one day but I still wanted to train so I went to the sparring pits. She was fighting three much older warriors at one time.” Lexa chuckled again, clearly lost in memory.  “She bested them and turned staring directly at me.  You’ve probably felt that stare.  Like she can see through you right to your core.” 

Clarke nodded softly against Lexa’s chest, a smile of fond remembrance on her lips, Lexa continuing.  “But I was defiant. A natblida.  The people should fear me.”  Clarke heard and felt Lexa shake her head at the memory. 

“So I entered the ring, squaring off against her.  I still remember the look she gave me.  Like I’d just made the worst decision of my life.”

Clarke laughed softly, “How’d you do?”

“I lost.”

Clarke laughed more fully, pushing herself up to look into Lexa’s eyes.  “Well of course you did, you were seven.”

“Oh no, we sparred for a long time but my footwork was sloppy.  I tripped and her sword nicked me across the cheek.”  She glanced toward Clarke but her eyes were far away, lost in memory.  “She must have seen something in me because she said to come back tomorrow after training.  And I did.”  Lexa’s eyes were downcast.  “Every day until she made me her second.”

Clarke’s eyebrows raised in surprise remembering Lexa telling her that her conclave happened when she was 11.

Lexa continued, “When I was Commander, she became my most trusted advisor.”  Lexa’s eyes settled upon Clarke sadly, “And you know the rest.”

Clarke kissed her softly in reply.  It wasn’t meant to be anything more than a comfort but Clarke was learning that her body reacted wildly to those lips.

She pulled back breathlessly, “We should get some rest.”

Lexa nodded back, tiredly.  Clarke realized that had never been a look she’d seen from her. And just like that another layer of the onion that was Lexa was peeling away.

***

Octavia woke to the sound of the door to her cell softly opening. Her eyes peered out in the darkness, “Miller?”

“Lincoln told me he’s waiting in your spot, whatever that means.  Kane told me to give you this.” Miller handed over the makeshift walkie-talkie Kane had swiped weeks ago. “Be careful.”  His eyes serious for once. 

Octavia gave him a quick hug and slipped past him, moving through the ark unseen in the dead of night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Everything falls apart. Woohoo! 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: enginerd_90 (Tumblr scares me)


	6. Everything falls apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls apart. 
> 
> (Also, what is canon? Canon doesn't exist anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the kudos and comments! Thanks again for posting them. Writers cannot tell you enough how much we appreciate seeing feedback - good or constructive. We're just happy you took the time to read and tell us you did!

Lexa awoke, arms spooned tightly around Clarke’s body.  She resisted the urge to wince and groan, her body aching tremendously.  No way was she going to disturb the woman who was giving her life.  A reason to wake.  A reason to fight.  A reason to strive for me.  Believe in more. 

She brought her lips to Clarke’s bare back, kissing it softly, trying not to disturb her but unable to resist.

“I’m awake,” Clarke whispered, voice raspy from sleep, sending a shiver down Lexa’s spine.

Lexa hummed lightly as Clarke turned over.  “Good morning.”

She tried not to flinch at Clarke’s look.  It was deadly serious.  “You have been up thinking.”

“We need to talk about my people.”

Lexa rolled away from Clarke, staring up at the tent’s ceiling putting distance between them, and covering herself.  “The clans will not tolerate anything less than justice.”

“What do you want?” Clarke propped her head up on her elbow, bringing the sheet up to cover herself for modesty. 

“Peace.”

Clarke nodded, reaching out to place a tentative hand on her shoulder, but Lexa was too quick, moving to get out of bed.  She needed distance.  Clarke dominated her thoughts whenever she was near and she needed to think logically.  Precisely.  To put all of her people first, not just the Skaikru. 

“But you know the clans will not accept anything but blood in this situation.  And I’m inclined to agree with them.” She began to shrug on clothes, wincing as her stretches strained her stitches.  Luckily her back was turned from Clarke so she had gotten away with it. 

Clarke stood too, putting on clothing just as quick.  “This was not an act of war but an act of one grieving mother.  You cannot punish my people for one person’s grievances.” 

Lexa was now fully dressed, strapping her sword to her hip.  The only thing that remained was her shoulder guard, but she’d wait to put that on until she met with the other clans.  Facing Clarke fully, she could feel her back become taught, chin raising, “Eight of my people are dead, Clarke.  This was not one woman.”

“And four of mine.” Clarke retorted, her arms high above her head, reaching into shirt holes. 

Clarke strapped her knife back onto her leg, and faced Lexa, fully dressed, who stood in the candle light, hands behind her back.    The Commander was back in charge.  Any trace of the woman she was with last night was gone.  

Clarke pleaded, “Please don’t declare war.” 

“What would you have me do, Clarke, if you were in my position.” 

“Have mercy.”  Clarke stepped closer, blue eyes boring into hers. 

“Some have said I’ve already shown Skaikru too much mercy.”  It was true.  Ever since they had fallen from the sky she’d been advised to rid the world of these trespassers but she hadn’t.

“Who’s said that?  Titus?  The man who shot you?” Lexa tried not to flinch.  Clarke would never understand her relationship with Titus.  

“Clarke.” Her tone was warning.  She didn’t like using it but this wasn’t a conversation between two lovers.  This was a conversation between a Commander and her Ambassador.   And right now, her Ambassador was dangerously close to being out of line. 

“I still don’t understand why he’s alive.  Why you show him mercy but not my people? You know the Ice Nation killed their children.” 

“I cannot judge people on actions of their past.  I can only judge them for actions of the present.”

“Yeah, and Titus’ actions are way in the past.” Clarke scoffed.    

“Titus is not on trial here.” She replied calmly which only served to enrage Clarke more. 

“Lexa, he tried to kill me.  He shot you!” Clarke’s was incredulous. 

“Clarke.  Stop.”   

“No, I want an answer.  Why is he alive?”  Clarke stepped forward. 

She raised her chin in warning.  Bending her knees at the ready, waiting for an attack she knew rationally would not come but her reflexes unable to resist. 

“He is the Fleimkepa.  His duty is to protect the Commander’s spirit.  He was protecting me.”

Clarke’s jaw opened in shock, “Him trying to kill me is protecting you?”

“He believes you to be a distraction.  He was only try to rid me of those distractions.”

“Do you believe this?”  Lexa could see the fire in her eyes, but unable to lie. 

“Yes.” Lexa watched as Clarke’s eyes spit fiery rage, tears stinging the corners. “But I welcome the distraction.  Life is about more than just surviving.  You taught me that.”  Embarrassed by the admission, she looked away.   Swallowing back the feelings, “I have made him swear to me to never try to harm you again.  He will not hurt you again.” 

Looking up, she saw Clarke nod shortly.  Lexa wanted to gather the other woman into her arms and kiss her worries away but she knew that there was no longer time for that.  The sun had risen and with that their responsibilities.  The weight of the world again settling heavily upon their shoulders. 

“Heda,” Titus’ voice sounded outside her tent.  Lexa stepped in front of Clarke, putting herself in between the tent opening and Clarke.  Even though she knew she needed to stop treating Clarke differently than any other Ambassador, she still couldn’t help her urge to protect her at all costs.  

“Enter.”

Titus strode into the tent, pausing momentarily at the sight of Clarke. “I’m sorry, I did not realize you had company.”

“What is it Titus?” Lexa replied, hand resting on the hilt of her sword.  She hadn’t meant it to be a show of aggression but she was still not completely trusting of Titus’ intentions regardless of his sworn promise. 

“Azgeda has requested an Assembly.” Titus replied. 

Lexa nodded swiftly, “Tell them we will meet after midday sun.”

“Yes, Commander.  I will have the maidens bring in food for you and Wanheda.”

Lexa nodded again, Titus striding away in response. 

Her body relaxed and with it came a quick stab of pain, causing her to fall heavily into one of the chairs at the small make shift table.  She didn’t do well at hiding her pain as Clarke came rushing over, kneeling down at eye level.

“When was the last time you took your pills?” Clarke’s hands went to Lexa’s stomach, but Lexa held her back from inspecting the wound.    

“I’m fine.”  She replied, schooling her features, breathing through the pain.   

“No you’re not.” Clarke stood, looking around for the pill bottles. 

Sighing, “They’re over by my side of the bed.”

Clarke smirked as she went to find the pills.  “Your side of the bed?  Does that mean I have a side?”

Lexa straightened, clearly embarrassed by the slip of tongue. The longer the silence stretched, the warmer her cheeks became. 

Clarke must have felt mercy on her because she came back with two pills and a glass of water.  “Here, take these.”

Grateful for the distraction, she quickly swallowed them, looking anywhere but Clarke’s eyes.  Unable to stop the uncomfortably awkward feeling that had taken over her body. 

In a small voice, Clarke spoke, easing the tension, “I like my side of the bed.” 

In that moment, Lexa and the Commander were one in the same, as she grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her into a kiss.   

***

Clarke sat at the small table in the Commander’s tent, sketching.  It started out as just a sketch of Lexa’s knife, but then delicate fingers were added.  The index finger of a left hand touching the tip of the blade in a show of defiance.  Pulling back from her sketch trance, she looked up to see Lexa napping in bed, a book lying haphazardly to the side.  She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face, enjoying this calm before the storm that she knew was going to come when the ambassadors met. 

Suddenly, she could hear commotion outside.  Shouts of “Natrona! [Traitor!]” then Octavia’s shrill voice yelling out, “Oso nou na bash yo op! [We mean you no harm!]”

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who was already awake shrugging on her shoulder guard. Together they ran out to the commotion to see Octavia and Lincoln seized by the Commander’s guards. 

“Octavia, Lincoln?  What’s going on!” Clarke yelled, surprised at the sight.

The guards did not answer, their eyes only on the Commander, so Lexa spoke up, “Gouva yu kiln. [Explain yourself.]”

“Dison natrona chon skai gada hashta ona oso kmap raun. [This traitor and sky girl walked into our camp.]” A guard answered, “Emo gaf Wanheda. [They want Wanheda]”

Lexa looked toward her, clearly looking for her direction. 

Clarke squared her shoulders and demanded, “Briek emo. [Free them.]”

The guards hesitated just briefly their gaze seeking the Commander’s permission before letting them free.  Clarke flicked her chin for Octavia and Lincoln to follow her into the Commander’s tent. 

The Commander’s tent was a series of three tents, cobbled together.  One tent held Lexa’s bedding and a small sitting area, another tent held a bathing and relieving area, and the third held the Commander’s throne and a long table for the clans to meet.  The same table that Clarke had met Titus and the Ambassadors at only a few nights previous. 

Lexa had followed them into the tent but didn’t linger, instead going back to her bedroom. 

Making sure the throne tent was empty and they were truly alone, Clarke settled her gaze back on Lincoln and Octavia.  “What’s going on?”  

“Things at Arkadia have gotten worse. Pike is still in charge.” Octavia spoke. 

“What?” Clarke asked incredulously.   

“People are scared and Pike has the loudest voice.” Lincoln spoke, voice calm despite the clear anger in his eyes.  “Kane tried but…”

“They’re scared.” Clarke finished, frustrated, running a hand through her hair.  “Thank you for telling me.”

A look of uncertainty passed between Lincoln and Octavia before settling back on Clarke. “That’s not the only reason we’re here,” Octavia said.

***

Clarke stood with the rest of the ambassador’s waiting for the Commander.  Her head was held high despite the disgusted looks being sent her way.  She would not show weakness regardless of the situation.  The tent flaps flew open with a whoosh as Lexa strode through the room, Titus a few steps behind.  She stopped in front of her thrown and turned towards the ambassadors, each stepping into a bow, even Clarke. 

Lexa sat, and Titus gave the signal for them to stand and take a seat in the ambassador’s thrones that surrounded the Commander’s throne in a half moon.   

“We come to discuss yet another Skaikru issue.” Titus spoke, voice carrying easily in the small space. “Wanheda, Skaikru ambassador, what say you?”

“Skaikru requests mercy.” Clarke spoke, her heart pounding, glancing towards Lexa who was avoiding any significant eye contact.  Her features an unreadable mask.  

“Mercy!” The Azgeda ambassador stood, his scar filled features turning menacingly to Clarke’s.  “Why should we show you mercy when my captain was murdered!”

Other ambassadors agreed raucously, standing along with the Ice Nation ambassador. 

Clarke stood her ground, “Justice has been served.  You killed the woman who attacked your Captain.”

“But it was not only one life that needs justice.  Eight people are dead at Skaikru hands. What justice has been brought for them?” The Boudalan Ambassador spoke calmly, standing with the Azgeda ambassador. Clarke remembered the glassy empty eyes of the dead Boudalan ambassador’s young second bleeding out.  

Clarke swallowed down the lump of fear in her throat, and lifted her chin again, “I can promise you that Skaikru will no longer be a problem for the neighboring clans.  The man who led the attack on the 300 warriors is no longer in power.  Yesterday was a mistake that will be dealt with, give us a chance to prove that we deserve to be in this coalition.”

Clarke realized the mistake as soon as she said it. Reminding the clans of another Skaikru misstep. Lexa’s eyes widened just slightly before her usual stoic expression returned. 

Shouting erupted for a Skaikru war as now every ambassador except for the Floudonkru and Clarke were standing.  Clarke’s eyes met the Floudonkru ambassador’s eyes, dark like coal, regarding her skeptically.  Rydia, Clarke remembered that was what Lexa had called her.  She was a beautiful woman, slender and strong, with high cheek bones, a small nose, full lips, skin dark as night, and she couldn’t have been more than 25.  Clarke couldn’t understand why she was not shouting for her people’s demise, but she was grateful for it. 

“Sen duan [Sit down],” Lexa’s voice broke through the shouting. 

All of the ambassadors except the Azgeda ambassador sat.  He spoke, “Commander, surly you can’t be believing this?”

Clarke held her breath. 

“In order for us to live in peace, we must start to show mercy to one another.  We must trust that each clan deals with betrayals like this in a fair manner.”  Folding her hands into her lap, Lexa’s somber gaze met Clarke’s.  “Clarke, how are your people going to deal with this betrayal?”

Clarke paused, her mind swimming.  She wasn’t the Chancellor. She didn’t have the power to decide the fate of the people and she knew Lexa knew this but went along with the question anyway. 

“The people who fought back will be questioned and their intentions understood.  Anything but loyalty to this coalition will be considered treason.”

“And what is the punishment for treason, Wanheda?” The Azgeda ambassador tongue clicking over the name in disdain.  

Clarke’s eyes flicked to Lexa’s who gave her no assurances or help, she looked back at the ambassador, “Imprisonment.”

This enraged the ambassador, “Commander, Azgeda will not stand for this! Anything less than death is unacceptable.”

Lexa’s eyes fell upon hers and Clarke found herself holding her breath.  There was no comfort in her gaze.  They were cold, calculating – reminding her of when they first met.

Finally, the Commander spoke, “We must learn to respect each other’s ways even if they do not match our own.” Her gaze moving from each ambassador.  “Skaikru will prove to be a valuable ally one day in the future.”

“In the future?  What about the now.  What about my Captain?” The Azgeda ambassador implored. 

Lexa held up a hand, stopping anymore conversation.  “Justice has been served.  Blood has answered blood.  The others were protecting their lands.  Wanheda has shared their loyalties will be confirmed.  No more needs to be discussed.”

Several of the ambassadors shifted uncomfortably at the decision but accepted Lexa’s authority.  The Azgeda collapsed angrily back into his chair, clearly not pleased with the decision. 

Lexa moved on, “Our next topic of discussion is Lincoln kom Trikru.  Wanheda has requested his banishment be lifted.”  Lexa turned to the Trikru ambassador, an older man.  “The decision is yours.”

Clarke clutched the arms rests tightly in fear.  Lincoln was no longer accepted in Arkadia, if his banishment wasn’t lifted, he’d be an outcast everywhere. 

The Trikru ambassador frowned but ultimately nodded his head.  

“Lilcoln kom Trikru’s banishment has been lifted.  There is no more we need to discuss.  We will start the trek back to Polis immediately.”  Lexa stood from the table, ignoring the shocked and angered looks on some of the ambassadors faces.  “You are dismissed.”

Clarke swallowed and took a deep breath, pleased again that she had thwarted another war.  She’d somehow fixed another impossible situation. 

“I cannot stand for this!” The Azgeda ambassador strode to stand in Lexa’s way.  Titus stepped closer, ready to step in if necessary.  “For too long you have allowed Skaikru to skate by untouched when they have killed too many of our people! How many is it now?  Over 600?”  He stepped closer, “I cannot stand by and allow them to go free again.”

“You are out of line, ambassador!” Titus stepped forward to put himself in between the ambassador and Lexa. 

Lexa stopped him though with a flick of her wrist.  “Chil yu duan, Titus. [Stand down, Titus].” Lexa stepped closer to the Ambassador accepting the unspoken challenge, “Roxon, I’m making this decision for our people.  Skaikru is our people now.  It is time for you to accept that.”

Roxon snarled, “I cannot accept that.  Your weakness for this girl is clouding your judgement!  Any other clan would be wiped out by now.  This slut—“

Lexa didn’t let him finish, dropping him quickly in one punch, but her body seared with pain.  She stumbled back, using her throne to catch her from falling.  Schooling her features immediately, trying to hide her anguish.  Thankfully, most eyes were on Titus who was beating Roxon mercilessly.   

“Stop!” Clarke yelled, throwing herself on Titus to get him off of Roxon.  Scrambling to her feet, she put herself in between Titus and Roxon, whose face was bloody, a deep cut over his right eye.  Blood spewing down his face.   

“I agree with the Azgeda ambassador… or what’s left of him.” The Boudalon Ambassador’s stood.  Lexa raised her chin in defiance, waiting for his next move.  “I issue the challenge.”

“Wait!” Rydia spoke, “Why risk a challenger’s life when a vote will do?  I call for a vote of no confidence.”

***

Kane held his head in his hands, “I just don’t understand.  How can we be right back to where we started?  How can the people still want Pike as Chancellor?”

Abby was leaning against the small table in Kane’s quarters while he sat defeated on his bed. She knew why:  the people were afraid.  Afraid of what the grounders would do now that they had messed up again.  Afraid of Pike himself.  Just afraid.  

With a sigh, she pushed off from the table and sat down next to him, grabbing one of his hands and pulling it into her lap.  Stroking the calloused fingers lightly, “I don’t know.  I just don’t know.”

“I don’t know if Clarke can fix this.” Kane said sadly.

“I know.”

“So what now?” Kane asked to mostly himself.  “Hope’s gone.  There’s nothing left.”

Abby leaned in, kissing him softly.  She pulled back, “Not everything.” Before pulling him closer and kissing him fully. 

***

Clarke’s heart dropped in fear as several voices called out, “Nou Heda noumou. [Commander no longer.]”

Lexa stood tall waiting as each ambassador stood in agreeance with Rydia.  Clarke’s head was swimming with shock and fear.  She was the only ambassador left, her eyes flying from Lexa to Rydia watching as a brief look passed between them. _What the hell was that?_  

Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s and she was shocked at them.  Acceptance? Hope? Sadness? Rage? They were swimming with so many things that Clarke couldn’t keep track. 

Clarke turned away from everything, needing a moment to think.  She raked her hands through her hair, her mind was reeling with questions and possibilities.  

Titus’ voice spoke out over the chanting, “Wanheda, what say you?  If you do not agree, the challenge has been issued.”

He didn’t need to say anything more, he understood the exact position she was in.  The rest of the ambassador’s may not know how hurt Lexa was but he did and so did she.  If she let Lexa fight for a place, she would die.  Die an embarrassing death not fit for the Commander that she is.  That she was. 

Clarke turned back around, meeting Lexa’s eyes in devastation, “Nou Heda noumou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Clarke discovers that Lexa has a weird bug in the back of her head.


	7. Ai hod yu in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai hod yu in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seemed to of ruffled some feathers last chapter. Hopefully you'll stick with this and continue reading. If not, I completely understand. There's thousands (isn't that insane!) of Clexa fics out there. Hopefully you can find something that fulfills your headcanon. 
> 
> (Also, tiny spoiler, Lexa doesn't need a chip to be a badass.) 
> 
> Anyways, on to the next one.

 

Raven’s hands flew across the keyboard faster than she remembered she actually knew how to type.  Code oozing out of her. _If line 164, does not have condition 12, yes, move forward.  Backslash. New line._

She stopped.  _What am I doing?_

She could feel Alie’s presence pacing behind her as if she was a drill sergeant silently encouraging her every time she paused.  For the first time, though, Raven felt truly unsettled by it. 

“Hey I get that we’re trying to find out more about the thirteenth station but why?” Raven asked, pausing her typing and looking back at the woman in the red dress.

She saw Alie pause mid step before turning to face her completely, “It’s important to understand the entire program that I’m being uploaded into.  For our higher purpose.”

Raven smiled back at her and nodded, except for one tiny part of her brain that was asking, _What the hell is the higher purpose?_

 

***

 

Octavia paced outside the Commander’s tent, Lincoln looking on amused.   

“Chil au [Relax].” Lincoln spoke, putting an arm out to stop Octavia.  “Trust Clarke.”

“Yeah, I trust Clarke, not necessarily the Commander.” Leaning into Lincoln’s broad chest. 

Lincoln’s chest bounced in a deep chuckle, “Don’t say that too loud.  We’re trying to lift my banishment, not add to it.”

“I’m not afraid.” She pulled back, fire in her eyes staring up at Lincoln. 

Smiling at her tenacity, “I know.  But being Commander is not an easy job.  I do not envy the position.”

Octavia grunted in acknowledgement but not agreement, growing the smile on Lincoln’s face.  He loved that girl.   

“Clarke!” Octavia called out, catching a glimpse of blonde hair as the Ambassador’s filed out of the Commander’s tent.  She ran to her, grabbing her shoulder.  “What happened in there?”

Clarke swallowed, trying to find her voice.  “Lexa’s been voted out.” 

“What?” Octavia asked in confusion. 

Clarke continued, like she was in a dream she desperately wanted out of, “She’s no longer Commander.  The Conclave has been issued.”

Octavia’s jaw dropped. 

In that moment, Clarke seemed to remember her role and place.  Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, “You’re fine though.  She lifted your banishment before she… before they… we…” 

Clarke shook her head again. “I need to go check on Lexa.”

“Clarke!” Octavia called out running towards Clarke’s rapidly retreating form.  Holding out her arm, “May we meet again.”

Clarke’s gave her a ghost of a smile before shaking her forearm and returning back inside the tent.  Octavia didn’t know when she’d see the other woman again.  Or if.  But she knew she’d be in her thoughts.  It was time for her and Lincoln to go make a home for themselves outside of Arkadia but not so far that they couldn’t be called upon if Kane or the resistance needed them.    

 

***

 

Clarke slipped inside Lexa’s bedroom tent, watching silently as Lexa removed her arm guard and set it silently upon the small table.  Stepping back, she bowed before it. 

Clarke watched her for several seconds before interrupting her, “Lexa?”

She saw Lexa quickly wipe her face before turning towards her.  A small smile on her face that Clarke instantly knew was a farce.  “Clarke?  Shouldn’t you be on your way to your people telling them the news?”

Clarke reeled back, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. _Did Lexa really think she would leave without saying goodbye?_   _That’d she would leave her just as her entire life was turned upside down?_

“Lexa, are you okay?” She moved closer but was afraid to touch her.  Lexa was putting up walls so high and so quickly that she didn’t know if she’d be able to climb them.

“I’m fine Clarke.”  Lexa turned away, putting space between them.

“No you’re not,” Clarke followed her.  “Talk to me, please.”

Lexa continued to busy herself around the tent.  Picking up a dagger and inspecting it before putting it down.  Lighting a candle.  Extinguishing another.  Finally, she realized that Clarke was not going anywhere and stopped at the foot of the bed, nowhere else to hide.  She took a deep breath and turned towards Clarke, “I’m fine.”

She took Lexa’s hand in hers and spoke softly, “It’s going to be okay Lexa.”

Lexa was looking anywhere but her.  Like if she just ignored her or didn’t acknowledge this moment, everything would be okay.

“Lexa, it’s going to be okay.”

Finally, Lexa’s eyes met hers, tears stinging the sides.  That was now twice in two weeks that she’d seen someone who she wasn’t even sure had the ability to cry, letting her walls down and showing her the pain that lived inside. 

Clarke wiped a tear that was stubbornly blazing its way down trained features, mirroring the same thing that Lexa did only a few days prior.  “It’s going to be okay.  We’re going to figure this out.  I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Lexa’s gave her the barest of smiles, “You can’t promise that.”

“No but I can try.” Clarke smirked, remembering the same promise Lexa had made in the medical bay.    

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Titus’ voice broke their moment. Clarke stepping away immediately putting distance between them. Titus continued regardless, “But I need to take the flame with me to Polis to prepare for the conclave and Ascension ceremony.”

Lexa didn’t say anything, just turning around and kneeling.  She moved her hair aside and bowed her head.

Clarke watched silently, completely enraptured.  _What was Titus going to do?_

Titus began to unfurl a small red satchel on the fur covered bed.  Clarke couldn’t help herself, moving closer in curiosity.  The satchel contained several rusty medical tools and a small box.  He pulled out an old, non-sanitized scalpel and approached Lexa. 

“Wha-What are you doing?” Clarke moved to put herself between Clarke and Titus.   

“It’s okay Clarke,” Lexa assured calmly, before bowing her head again.

Titus approached again, sidestepping Clarke, the scalpel on Lexa’s neck. 

“No stop! What are you doing?” Clarke pushed herself in between Titus and Lexa.  “What the hell is a flame?”

Lexa turned, looking into Clarke’s eyes, “The flame is the way I communicate with the past commanders.”

Clarke was so confused.  _Was this some weird grounder thing?  What the hell was going on?_

Titus made a move to cut into Lexa’s neck again. 

Clarke cut in again, “Wait.  Just wait.”  She focused her attention to Titus, “Communicate?  What is it, Titus?  What does it look like – this flame?”

He looked at her, clearly annoyed that she was asking these questions. But one look from Lexa and he spoke the truth. “It is a tool that has been passed from each Commander since the beginning.” 

“How is it passed?” 

Titus was very annoyed now. “The flame is inserted into the neck, connecting them to every Commander that has come before.” 

Clarke’s mind was reeling trying to put what little pieces she had together - _A tool passed from Commander to Commander. Able to communicate? Connects to the first commanders?  Could it be some sort of tech tied into Lexa’s brain?  An AI?_

Titus moved past Clarke while she was lost in thought, knife on Lexa’s neck.  Moments later she heard Lexa wince as the knife slid in. 

“Wait! You could kill her!”  Clarke yelled.  “Stop!” She pushed Titus out of the way, the scalpel falling to the packed dirt floor.

“Wanheda, what is the meaning of this!  You cannot stop this. The 13 clans have voted.  You voted!” 

“I know.  I’m not trying to.  If this is tied into Lexa’s dreams and gives her a way to communicate to past commanders then it must be tied to her brain.”  Titus made a move to pick up the scalpel, not understanding what she was saying.  “Titus, listen to me!” He finally looked at her.  “If you take that out of her neck, she will die.”

Lexa was watching the exchange, her face impassive, not quite understanding. 

Clarke continued, stepping closer to Titus, eyes imploring, “I know you care about her.  That’s why you tried to kill me, to protect her legacy.  But it doesn’t matter anymore.  Please just let me get her to Arkadia where we can try to remove this without killing her.”

“Back to your people who attacked us?” Titus’s eyes narrowed. 

“You know as good as I do that not everyone in Arkadia believes that the grounders are our enemies.  Please let me try.”

Titus looked to Lexa, “It is your life Lexa.  Your decision.”

Lexa looked between the two fighting between tradition and technology, the thing that Lexa was having to grow more and more comfortable with. 

Finally, she looked towards Titus, “I agree with Clarke.”

Clarke exhaled and muttered, “Thank god.” Before speaking more loudly, “We’ll have to wait until nightfall, grounders are banished from the camp.”

Titus and Lexa looked at her in confusion. 

Clarke explained, wincing, “Chancellor Pike is still in power.”

She could feel the rage coming off Titus in waves but nothing hurt more than the disappointed look on Lexa’s face.    

 

***

 

“You should not have lied to me Clarke,” Lexa whispered, crouched in the small crawl space in Arkadia.  Titus was crouched low behind her, no doubt pretending not to listen. 

Clarke sighed, not stopping. “I was trying to protect my people.  If they knew Pike was still in power, you would have no choice but to attack.”

“Being an ambassador means that you must represent your people fully.  You cannot lie in situations like that going forward.” Lexa pulled Clarke to a stop, making sure she understood the weight of the words. 

Clarke began crawling again, “What does it matter, you’re not in power anymore.”  Her frustration over this entire situation boiling over.  She was hot, sweat pooling in places she didn’t want to think about.  Stuck in a spider infested metal inferno, trying to sneak into a place she no longer felt welcome. 

Clarke missed the hurt that flashed across Lexa’s face but she caught the awkward silence it brought. 

Before long, the three of them made it to the small panel door entrance in the Ark. Clarke shoved her ear against the secret door, trying to hear the telltale signs of guard’s boots marching along the metal floors.  Lexa sat back patiently; a sharp contrast to Titus, who Clarke could tell was only doing this to amuse Lexa.  Glaring silently at her back. 

Hearing nothing, she turned back, “Stay here.  I need to get my mother.” 

Clarke’s feet landed on the other side with a thud.  She’d have to remember quickly how to sneak around on metal floors rather than the stone and dirt floors she’d become accustomed to in Polis and the woods.  She pulled hood up, trying to hide her blonde hair from the bright florescent lights lighting the darkened corridor.  Her mother’s compartment wasn’t far from here, only a couple minutes’ walk, but she could feel her heart pounding with each step.   

Punching in the passcode on the keypad to the right of her mother’s compartment, she was shocked at the bright lights and empty bed.  _Where the hell was her mom?_

Her heart began to pound with fear.  _Was she arrested?  Did Pike finally discover the resistance team actively working against him?_

She was starting to panic.  Lexa and Titus were waiting for her.  How long would they wait?  She could go to the med bay but it was on the other side of the Ark.  Surly she’d be caught by then. 

_Kane!_   She needed to find Kane.  _Kane would know._  

She opened her mother’s compartment, looking both ways and slid out.  Kane’s compartment was located six compartments away from her mother’s.  They were in the same essential personnel function ward.  Although, if she had to bet, Pike was already working to get Kane relocated into one of the citizen shared compartments.  _Did she even have a bed still assigned to her?_

Knocking on the door, she found herself silently begging for him to be there.  _Come on Kane!_ Another knock.   

Finally, the door opened, a disheveled Kane staring back at her with wide eyes. 

“I need to find my mother,” Clarke spoke, rushing through the door, not bothering to wait for a response. 

She ran her hands through her hair, eyes glancing around his space, “Lexa’s got a—Mom?”

Her eyes settled upon her naked mother trying desperately to cover herself with the flimsy Ark sheets. 

“Oh my god!” She immediately whirled around covering her eyes. 

Kane quickly shut the compartment door and went to stand between her and her mother.  Hoping to give Abby a miniscule amount of privacy.    

“Jesus,” Clarke rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing loudly, “Mom, I need your help.” 

 

***

 

Lexa sat, legs swinging lightly off the side of the operating table in the medical bay, a place she was becoming far too familiar with this past week.  Clarke was holding up some sort of device behind her that seemed to broadcast her insides.  A fascinating look at something she’d only seen on the battlefield. 

“There!” Clarke almost shouted, as the small metal device came into focus on the screen to her right. “The flame!” Lexa could hear the excitement in her voice, like she’d discovered a secret.

She could see that although the flame was small, it had roots and stems that reached the base of her skull and integrated itself into her being.  This didn’t come as a surprise to her.  The flame was as much a part of her as she was it.  Her spirit forever linked to it. 

“Oh god,” Clarke whispered, sharing a look with her mother. 

Lexa caught Abby’s expression and knew exactly what Clarke didn’t need to tell her.  _They didn’t know how to extract the flame._  

Taking a deep breath, she looked towards Abby, “Give us a moment please.” 

Abby laid a soft hand on her cheek and for a brief moment Lexa wondered if this was what it would have been like to have a mother.  She had one, she knew that.  But she was taken so young that the only memories she had were superficial.  A fleeting laugh.  A whisper of love.  She didn’t know if those were real memories or something the flame had made up to provide her comfort.   

Titus gave her a firm grasp of goodbye on her shoulder.  There would be no hug.  There would be no words.  This man who had trained her and been there for her when Costia died.  The man who helped pick up the pieces of her broken heart and harden them into a worthy leader of her people.  Now he must prepare to do the same with a new Commander. 

Lexa spun around on the table and faced Clarke fully, her legs still dangling over the side.  Clarke was desperately trying to hold herself together, not meeting her eyes, the scanner long forgotten on a table nearby.  She sighed, a smile on her lips, “You know what I thought when I first saw you?”  Clarke looked away, trying to hold back tears. 

Lexa continued, her smile growing, “I thought this girl was going to be the death of me.”  Clarke barked a laugh, as a tear fell down her cheeks.  “You were so beautiful and so infuriating.  Like a lightning bolt that continuously shocked me every time you refused something I said.” 

Lexa wiped tears that were free falling down Clarke’s cheeks.  “It’s going to be okay, Clarke.  Death is not the end, remember?”

“I’m not ready to let you go.” Clarke whispered. 

“I’m always going to be with you.  In the wind.  In the trees.  In the stars.”  Lexa whispered, bringing her lips to hers, salty and melancholy.  “I promise.”

“Please don’t leave me.”  Clarke was desperate now.  “We can run away.  Forget all of this.”

“But that’s not why I love you.” Lexa whispered, her forehead pressed against Clarke’s. “I love the girl that fights for her people, that refuses to accept the easy answer, the girl that stole my heart before I was ready to give it.” 

Lexa pressed her lips against Clarke’s before she could respond, kissing softly, like she was committing this feeling to memory.  Burning it into every fiber of her soul. 

She pulled back and turned away before Clarke could say anything, “Abby, I’m ready.”

 

***

 

Lexa was lying face down on the operating table, her head and arms cradled in a strong device to ensure immobility.  She was clad in a horrible blue operating gown that Clarke was growing to hate seeing Lexa in.  Titus stood by the door with Kane ensuring no distractions, while Abby and Clarke were doing last minute checks of all the equipment to be used. 

“Lexa you’re going to start to feel very sleepy.  Do not be alarmed.” Abby spoke, as she pushed a vial Propofol into Lexa’s IV that connected directly into a vein in her arm.

Clarke bent down to look into Lexa’s eyes, swallowing back the lump in her throat.  Lexa just smiled at the light blue gown and giant face mask that covered Clarke’s nose and mouth.  She didn’t care, all she needed to see were those blue eyes.   

Clarke didn’t know what to say, her mind searching for anything.  _What do you say when this could be goodbye?  When this likely was goodbye?_

Lexa’s eyes began to shutter closed, when Clarke’s words flitted out like a prayer, “Ai hod yu in. [I love you.]”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Clarke goes to Polis. Raven finds sanity. Lexa is sleepy. 
> 
> (Chapters should come faster these next few weeks as I have more time. SHOULD.)
> 
> Thanks again for the comments! I love reading them - even if they are to yell at me. :P (Just be gentle...please)


	8. Raven Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa becomes chipless. Clarke travels to Polis. Raven becomes a badass. Let's do this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, the chapter count went up. Still debating whether to make this one giant story or split into two. Either way, I hope you're in for an adventure!

 

Raven’s mind was numb as her fingers flew across the keyboard.  She was in the Ark’s mainframe room.  It was a room that they didn’t have much use for anymore since they didn’t need to continually calculate the pitch and thrust of the Ark’s boosters.  Nor did they need to keep constant track of the generators or waste water systems. 

The code was nothing she recognized, way outside of her skill set.  She was better with her hands and tools not as much with computers. 

_Why?  Why was she doing this?_   _Had she had any food today?_ She paused.  _Had she had any food yesterday?_

“Is there an issue Raven?” Alie spoke from seemingly nowhere but everywhere at the same time.    

Suddenly she couldn’t remember why she paused.  Her mind raced.

_Why would she pause?  The code was important.  Alie needed this code._

But there was something…. What was it?

She could feel her frustration building.  Knowing something was wrong but not quite being able to place it.  Then suddenly her body was flooded with relief endorphins.  A warm sensation sliding across her muscles and heart.  _Why was she feeling relief?  Did she feel relief?_

_Why were her hands still paused hovering over the keyboard?_

“Raven?” Alie swam into focus, just behind the main system’s monitor. “Is there an issue?” Alie spoke with more ferocity, a hand on her hip, chin raised as in a challenge. 

She shook her head. Her face breaking out in a smile.  _Of course there isn’t a problem when I’m with you._

 

***

 

“You ready?” Her mother asked, scalpel hovering over Lexa’s flesh. 

“Yeah.” Clarke’s voice gravely with unspoken emotion.  She could feel her heart pounding in her chest.   _What if we kill her?  What if I kill her?_

Her hands were covered with surgical gloves but she knew she was white knuckling the metal retractor and suction tube in fear.

The scalpel slid easily into Lexa’s neck, her mother following the previous scar.  Black blood oozed out immediately, as Clarke used the suction to catch every drop.  The blood was going into a recirculation system as they didn’t have the luxury of blood transfusions. 

Clarke handed over the retractor and her mother peeled apart Lexa’s neck.  Both pausing as the flame came into focus.  It was barely the size of a quarter but it seemed to hum with life. 

“This is incredible.” Abby said incredulously. 

Clarke continued to suction blood while her mother examined it more closely, cauterizing vessels to stop the bleeding.  Her mother pulled back, having seen what the scans had confirmed.  There were stems and tendrils from the device itself that were intertwined within Lexa’s blood vessels and nerves; the device and Lexa one in the same.

“I don’t know where to start,” Abby breathed, forceps hovering over the device.  Clarke continued to suction, bringing the suction tube to the base of the tech, brushing the device just lightly. 

Suddenly, Lexa began to seize.  Her entire body shaking wildly, the heart monitor showing an erratic rhythm.

“Mom do something!” Clarke yelled, pulling the suction back.  

Abby ran from the table, opening a drawer and filling a syringe with a vial of something that Clarke didn’t quite catch.  She pushed it into Lexa’s IV and waited.  Waited for what felt like an eternity but was likely seconds while Lexa’s blood pressure soared and her heart beat well past acceptable limits. 

Finally, Lexa’s body relaxed. 

“What the hell was that?” Clarke asked, peering back into Lexa’s open neck. 

“I have no idea.  What did you do?” Abby asked.

“Nothing. I just was suctioning and touched the flame.  God, what is this thing?” Clarke asked, moving the suction back into place to get a better look at it. 

The flame came back into focus and Clarke touched it again, Lexa’s body reacting wildly again. 

“It’s the device.  It’s the flame that’s making her seize!  We have to get it out of her.” Clarke yelled, grabbing forceps.

“Clarke!  If you rip that out of her, you’ll kill her!” Abby tried to stop her.

“If I don’t, she’ll die.  There is no other choice.”

“Wait!” Titus’s voice boomed, stopping Clarke.  She’d forgotten he was still in the room. “The flame is protecting Lexa.”  He moved closer.  “Never in our history has the flame been removed from a living host.”

By this point, Lexa had stopped seizing.   _Did it hear Titus’ voice and stop?_ She shook her head.  _No that was crazy._  

Titus moved to where Lexa’s head was rested in the cradle and bowed for several seconds.  Abby and Clarke watching on dubiously.  He touched her forehead and stood. 

Leaning down, he began whispering into her ear.  Too low for her to hear.  Then he stood, tall, shoulders back as if he was fulfilling his sworn duty and spoke clearly, “Quia nunc vale.”

The device reacted to the words as the sound of slipping and almost like a vacuum was being pulled, filled the operating room.  The tendrils collapsing in on themselves. 

_What the fuck?_

Once it seemed like the device was back in one solid piece, Clarke used the forceps to pull it from Lexa’s head.  Holding the tiny AI towards the light, she admired it.  _What was this thing?  Why was it so important?_

Clarke shook her head against the questions swimming in her mind.  She’d figure them out later.  Right now, Lexa’s neck was bleeding profusely, and her mother needed her help.  She dropped the flame into a small saline solution to clean it and turned her attention back to Lexa. 

“This is insane.  I’ve never seen anything like it.” Abby admired, expecting to see Lexa’s spinal cord ripped to shreds but instead seeing it fully intact. 

Titus didn’t wait long before he grabbed the flame from the water, wiped it off, and put it into a rusted tin box he had brought with him. 

“Clarke,” He spoke, getting her attention, “The conclave will happen immediately upon my arrival back in Polis, likely in two days.  Your presence is required.”

Clarke nodded, watching as Titus’s eyes fell ever so briefly on Lexa, sadness in them, before he turned and walked out of the room. 

Abby removed the retractor and began to sew the wound close.  Clarke handing her the different tools when asked but mostly watching on in silence.  Her mind was reeling.  _Would Lexa be the same without this… thing?  Would she remember her?  Did this thing damage her spinal system?  Would Lexa be paralyzed?  Would she be a paraplegic?  Can a paraplegic even survive in this world?_  

“Now the moment of truth,” Her mother’s voice breaking her musings.  She’d finished stitching and had moved to the edge of the table where Lexa’s legs lay flat, bare of any clothing except the medical robe that covered her.  Using a reflex hammer, she dragged it from the heel of Lexa’s left foot to the tip of her toe, praying for movement. 

A single twitch sent Clarke’s heart into overdrive as relief surged through her system.

Lexa may actually make it through this. 

 

***

 

“Why isn’t she waking?” Clarke asked, her leg bouncing up in down in impatience with each passing minute.  Her eyes kept shifting back and forth from the monitors to Lexa’s sleeping form, to her mother, to the door where Kane stood watch.    

Abby shook her head, checking her IV and the monitors yet again, muttering, “I’m not sure”

“We’re running out of time.  The sun is going to rise, Jackson’s going to come in, and Pike will find out Lexa is here.  We need to move her.” Clarke stood, working herself into a panic.  She ripped the heart monitors from Lexa’s chest, the machines beeping loudly in protest.  Moving to the IV, she closed off the small valve and started to remove it from Lexa’s arm. 

“Clarke,” Abby put a comforting hand on her daughter making her stop.  “We’ll move her to my room.  It’s going to be okay.”  Turning towards Kane, “Marcus, can you help carry Lexa back to my room?”

 

Confusion flashed across his features, before he gave one last glance through the small window in the operating room door and made his way over to them.  Abby removed the IV and replaced it with a small cotton ball and a band aid.  Kane put an arm under Lexa’s legs and one under her arm and back, lifting her slowly in the air with a grunt. 

When she was secure, Clarke rushed to the door, peering out of the small window.  She couldn’t’see much but that was good.  It meant it was still dark and quiet, that likely most of the ark hadn’t woken yet.  She pulled slowly on the door, hoping to avoid making any more noise than necessary and peered out.  Her ears struggling to hear the telltale signs of boots of a soldier on night patrol coming. 

She looked back, pleased to see Kane and her mother behind her waiting for her cue.  Flicking her head to follow, they began the trek to Abby’s room.  Clarke could feel her heart pounding with each step. The sun was rising, people were waking, they had run out of time. 

“Hurry,” She heard her mother whisper and Kane’s cadence picked up, another grunt escaping his lips. 

Clarke pushed ahead around the next corner where her mother’s room was located and cursed. 

_Bellamy._

She flew back around the corner, running into her mother with an “oompf”.  Pulling back, she mouthed, “Bellamy.”

Both of their eyes widened to an almost comical size. 

“Get her back to your room, I’ll deal with him.” Clarke didn’t wait for a reply as she flew back around the corner.

Bellamy immediately recognized Clarke, his hands going to his gun involuntarily.  She tried not to flinch.  _Was that their relationship now?_

“Going to arrest me?” She asked, not able to keep the condensation out of her voice. Walking past him, she held her breath hoping he would follow. 

Sure enough, after a few steps, she could hear Bellamy’s boots following her. 

“Clarke,” His deep voice reverberating against the walls. 

She didn’t turn around.  She needed to get him around the next corner so that he wouldn’t see Lexa.  “Clarke!”  Bellamy called again, this time she could hear the annoyance. 

Turning the corner, she heard him follow and let out a sigh of relief.  But it was short lived as Bellamy’s hand grasped her arm and turned her around.  Her arm ached - a bruise would form.

She yanked it away from his grasp, “What do you want Bellamy?”

“Can we talk?”

She rolled her eyes, “Are you serious right now?” 

His eyes softened.  She could tell he was remorseful.  But she didn’t know what exactly for.  There were too many things she’d seen him do now that needed penance.  

She sighed, throwing him a bone, but mostly just stalling him to make sure that Lexa was safe, “What do you want Bellamy?”

“To say I’m sorry.” He stepped closer to her, clearly wanting to make sure this was a private conversation. 

She lifted an eyebrow in surprise.    

He continued, “I should have trusted you.  Trusted Octavia.  I’m sorry.” His eyes refused to meet hers now, obviously uncomfortable. 

She nodded towards him, not quite trusting what he was saying but giving him the benefit of the doubt.  _Maybe he had changed?  Maybe he was finally coming back to their side?_

“Bellamy.” Pike’s voice broke their moment.  She hadn’t heard him coming and that frightened her.  God she hoped that Kane and her mother made it unscathed. 

Bellamy straightened.  “Chancellor.” 

Clarke lifted her chin in defiance when his eyes met hers.  

“Clarke.” Pike addressed her.  He could tell he wanted to say something but ultimately he walked past her in the direction of her mother’s compartment. 

Clarke turned her eyes on Bellamy, “So that’s still happening.”

“Clarke…” Bellamy replied, unable to put into words what he was feeling or what he wanted to say.

“You know what, I’m just disappointed in you. This isn’t the guy who helped keep us alive when we first came down here.  I don’t know who you are anymore.”

She didn’t wait for a reply as she made her way back to her mother’s compartment. 

 

***

 

Raven’s head was bobbing back in forth in front of the Ark’s mainframe computers.  _God she was tired_.

Alie was standing just over her shoulder.

_I’m going to stop.  I need to stop.  I need to eat.  Stop.  Why aren’t you stopping hands?  What’s wrong with you?  Stop!_

Her hands continued to fly over the keyboard and then suddenly stopped. 

_Good._

“Good job Raven.  How about you get something to eat?” Alie spoke, smiling down at her like a proud mother duck. 

Raven could feel her face erupt in a bright smile in return, pride swelling in her. 

_Why was she smiling?_ God she was exhausted.

Alie disappeared and Raven’s smile dissipated.  _What was she doing?_

She looked back at the code and tried to decipher it.  _Did she write this?  What did it even mean?_  

Standing, she opened the door to her lab and saw that it was bright outside.  _Did she work through the night?_

Her body revolted against the sun light, holding a hand up shielding her eyes.   Only then did she notice that her fingertips had small blisters on them.  Why hadn’t she noticed? 

Stumbling out of the door like she’d been drinking Jasper’s hooch all night, she realized that she had no idea what day it was.  She felt completely disconnected from reality.  What was once a comfort was now scaring her. 

_What was Alie’s plan?  What was she helping her do?_

 

***

 

Clarke slipped into her mother’s compartment, her eyes falling upon her mother hovering over a now fully dressed Lexa lying on her bed.  Kane stood chugging water, a light sheen of sweat on his brow.  _Geez, Lexa wasn’t that heavy._

Her mother’s compartment wasn’t anything grand.  A little bigger than regulation size because she was essential personnel but nothing like the rooms in Polis.  It had a small metal table to the left of the entrance and a regulation full sized bed inset on the far wall.  There was a door to the left of the bed that led to a small bathroom and a personal shower.   Closet space hidden in the walls. 

“Anything?” She said, sliding the door closed behind her.

“No,” Her mother shook her head. 

Clarke’s heart dropped as she lowered herself on the edge of the bed.  She pushed aside a stray lock of Lexa’s hair.   “I just don’t understand, the propofol should have worn off by now.”

“I know,” Abby answered, confusion on her face.  “Do you think it has something to do with that thing that was in her neck?”

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t know.  I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Did you see that infinity symbol?  Do you think that it has something to do with the chips that Thelonious is handing out?  It’s making people forget their pain.”

“Is that what happened to Raven?”  Clarke asked pulling the chip out of her pocket and studying it.  “I ran into her and she gave me this.  Said it’s a key.  Mentioned an Alie.  What is happening?”

Kane walked over to them, “And now Pike is back in charge.” He ran a hand through his long hair, scratching the back of his head.  “And you have to go back to Polis.”

Clarke had briefly forgotten her duty, a frown forming. 

“But first you need to sleep.” Abby broke in, when Clarke made a move to leave.  “Polis is a day’s ride.  You can leave later.  Sleep now.” 

Clarke agreed, shrugging out of her jacket and throwing it on the back of one of the chairs at the metal table.

She glanced at Kane who realized he was intruding on a mother daughter moment and awkwardly excused himself, “I’m going to get you both some food.  You need it.” 

Abby clasped his wrist in silent thanks and he excused himself.

“So that’s happening?” Clarke smiled, teasingly, when the door slid closed. She sat back on the bed, touching Lexa’s shoulder lightly.  Needing to feel it’s warmth. 

Abby glanced towards Lexa and raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

“Right,” Clarke smiled, laughing slightly.  

“She’s not exactly my first choice but she’s surprised me lately.”  Clarke felt the bed lower as her mother sat opposite her leaned against the wall.  Putting a comforting hand on her leg. 

“Kane too,” Clarke replied, a sparkle in her eye, a small smile on her lips. 

“Sleep, sweetheart.  I’ll watch over you.” Abby spoke softly.  “And Lexa.”

Clarke smiled at the olive branch and lowered herself next to Lexa, one hand on her mother, the other on Lexa.  Eyes closing, praying that when she woke, Lexa would be smiling down at her. 

 

***

 

“Raven, it’s time to get back to work again.” Alie’s voice woke her.  Her body teaming with adrenaline immediately. 

Raven shook her head, trying to shake away the sleep and wake up.  Even though her body was buzzing, she could still feel the heavy exhaustion. 

“Aile?”  Raven spoke through the darkness.

“Good evening Raven.  It’s time to get back to work.”  Jaha spoke this time.  Raven’s eyes falling against his dark features.  “We need you to help modify Alie’s code again.”

Raven’s mind was swimming.  One question playing over and over in her head:  _Why?_

“We already did that,” Raven replied confused.

Alie tilted her head like a mother who is not used to being disobeyed.  “Yes, but there was an error. We need you to fix it.”  

“No.” She found herself answering.  “Let me sleep.  We can do it later.” 

Jaha held a hand out to Alie, speaking softly, “We can’t do it later, Raven.  I need to leave for Polis to complete our mission.”

“What mission?” Raven asked shaking her head.  Her brain was pumping out so many signals of elation and excitement but she didn’t know why.  She didn’t feel those things at all.  

“Our higher purpose, Raven.  To make the world a better place.  A more peaceful place.” Jaha answered, kneeling down to her level. 

“I don’t understand.  How can code do that?” Raven asked, closing her eyes, and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“It’s okay Raven.  All will be understood soon.”

Raven shook her head.  _God, why was her heart beating so fast?_ “No, I want to know now.”

Jaha glanced at Alie concern in his eyes. 

“Why are you making me do this?  Why am I forgetting things?  What’s going on?” Raven was beginning to panic.  Her heart was beating too fast. _It can’t beat this fast._

Alie stepped back and looked toward Jaha, “Leave for Polis.  I will deal with this.”

Jaha paused for the briefest moments before walking out of Raven’s compartment.  

 

***

 

Clarke awoke several hours later with a start, “Lexa!”

Her hands flew out to see her mother leaning against the far wall on the opposite side of the bed, eyes snapping open in alarm. 

“She’s okay,” Her mother said automatically apparently awaking herself as her eyes flew wildly around the room.  She spotted Marcus sitting at the small table, a platter of food in front of him, a radio to his ear, clearly listening to Pike’s movements. 

Clarke turned her attention to Lexa who lay exactly where she left her, no movement or changes.  Her heart dropped. 

“What time is it?” Clarke asked.

“It’s the middle of the night,” Kane answered, settling his own tired eyes on them.  “You both slept through the day and most of the night.” 

Clarke and her mother shared looks of alarm before she saw her mother get up and bring a hand to Lexa’s wrist. 

“She hasn’t moved,” Kane answered the unspoken question. 

Clarke frowned, rubbing her tired eyes and trudging to the bathroom. 

“There’s a toothbrush and you could stand to use a shower.” She heard her mother call after her. 

Clarke rolled her eyes but one look of herself in the mirror, she understood the comment.  Her hair was matted, clumped together in places. She raked her hands through it, working the braids out of her hair.  Her eyes were almost unrecognizable.  Haunted.  Dark circles from lack of sleep.  Skin tanner than she remembered, clearly from her time in the woods and Polis. 

Looking away, she turned the shower on, and began peeling her clothes from her body.  Stepping into the shower, she sighed loudly as the hot water soothed her overworked flesh.  She tried not to let her mind race at the thoughts swimming through them.  _Lexa.  The flame.  Titus.  Jaha.  Raven.  What did it all mean?  How was it all connected?_

She felt like she could almost see the dots connecting but there was something still missing.  Some other key piece that she just couldn’t put her finger on. 

Her frustration building, she rubbed the shampoo deep into her scalp.  She’d forgotten what the Ark’s shampoo was like, soapy and purposeful.  Meant to only have to use a little for it to soap her entire body, she’d forgotten and used more than double the necessary portion.  Soap cascading off her body in waves, the water unable to keep up. 

Finally, the water washed away the last of the soap in her hair and she used the wash cloth to wipe away the dirt and grime that had accumulated the last few days.  Her hands gliding over the new cuts and scrapes that she’d picked up from her latest adventures, including the small bruise on her arm from Bellamy.  Not for the first time did she ever wonder if she’d ever have true peace.  That she wouldn’t be nursing a new wound or be unbearably sore. Where she would wake up without fearing for her life. 

Her mind shifted to Lexa and back to her dilemma of not waking.  It had to be related to the flame, she thought.  _What if the flame was the only thing that kept her alive?_

She shook her head, water splashing over her cheeks and eyes.  _That couldn’t be the case_.  Lexa was alive before this thing was put inside her.  She had a life before she was Commander, although she’d only heard snippets of what life was like before she wore the sash. 

_Maybe her body was rejecting the loss of the device?_   Clarke turned off the water and frowned. That would mean the only way for her to wake up was reinserting the flame or waiting until her body figured out that the flame was no longer there.  _God both of those options suck._

Running the towel through her hair, she caught all the loose water droplets and wrapped it around her body.  Stepping out of the shower, she opened the small cylinder container to the right of the sink that held the tooth brushes.  The toothbrushes stood in a laser light sanitizer that dried and destroyed any remaining bacteria after each use.  Nothing was thrown away on the Ark so these toothbrushes had been passed down for generations, each family allotted two.  She hit the toothpaste dispenser and a small strip of toothpaste came out, filling the room with minty freshness. 

As she slid the toothbrush back and forth over her teeth, she tried to remember the last time she’d use an Ark toothbrush.  _Was it before she got arrested?_   Definitely before she was dropped on the ground.  It wasn’t that she wasn’t brushing her teeth since she’d been on the ground.  The grounders had their own form of dental hygiene.  She began laughing to herself when she remembered Nylah slipping a toothbrush made out of horsehair and bone with a satchel of “grounder paste” as she started calling it into one of her trade packages.  It was not particularly minty, more purposeful. 

When she was in Polis, her toothbrush was almost like a masterpiece.  Small paisley-like carvings in the head and shaft, accompanied with fine bristles.  The toothpaste wasn’t as purposeful either, it had a bit of a minty kick to it.  She smirked, likely Lexa’s request.  

At the thought of Lexa, Clarke felt her worry rise as she rinsed her mouth out with water.  _What if she never woke?_ She could feel a lump form in her throat, grief spilling over her body.  She couldn’t go there.  She couldn’t give up on her.

Clarke opened the door of the bathroom to find her mother speaking softly to Kane, clothes laid out for her on the bed next to Lexa’s sleeping form.  She couldn’t stop herself from having hope every time her eyes settled upon Lexa.  Like any minute she’d turn over and smile at her. But this wasn’t that time. 

Grabbing the clothes, she went back to the bathroom and changed.  Cargo pants and a long sleeved V-neck t-shirt reminded her of her outfit she was dropped in.  The fabric was washed one too many times and scratched against her skin as she put them on.  No wonder Lexa changed so quickly out of the clothes she gave her. The grounder clothes were much better.

Sighing at the reflection staring back at her, she knew she needed to get going soon especially if she was supposed to arrive by nightfall.  But she didn’t want to leave.  She didn’t want to leave Lexa behind.  _What if she woke and she wasn’t there?  Where would she go?  Would she stay?  Or would she leave immediately?  Would she be scared?  How would she find her if she left?_

Each answer that came to her mind made her anxiety spike and her heart race.  Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders.  _No.  Lexa would not want her to stay and wait.  She’d want her to go and fulfil her duty._

After another deep breath, she stepped out of the bathroom and announced, “I need to go soon if I’m to be in Polis by night fall.”

“Of course,” Her mother replied sadly, the weight of the world in her eyes, completely understanding her predicament.  “We’ll stay with her.  Watch over her.”

Grabbing her jacket from the night stand, she ran a hand through Lexa’s hair.  Kissing her softly on the cheek, she whispered in her ear, “May we meet again.”

Straightening, she hugged her mother briefly, gave Kane an arm squeeze and left the small compartment in search of the stables where she knew Octavia had left Helios behind when they had to flee.  It was time for her to flee now.

 

***

 

“Why are you doing this?” Raven implored, hands clutching her heart, staring up at Jackson and Alie. 

“We aren’t doing anything Raven,” Alie spoke, voice calm and trusting. 

“Yes you are. Jackson… my heart.” She was gasping, her breathing shallow.

Jackson moved towards her and checked her pulse.  “You need to calm down Raven.” Worried eyes settling upon her. 

“I’m trying!  She’s doing something to me!”

“How can I do something to you Raven?  I’m not touching you.” Alie spoke, her eyes big and confused.

Raven knew this was an act.  She knew she had something to do with how she was feeling.  Another wave of pain seared through her.  She could hear herself shrieking in agony. 

“Get out of my head!” She screamed, banging her head against the metal walls of the ark. 

“Raven, stop!” Jackson came running towards her to hold her back but she didn’t stop.  Each hit feeling more and more satisfactory.

“Alie, we need to do something,” Jackson spoke, just as more of Alie’s acolytes arrived to hold back the girl. 

“Subdue her,” Alie’s voice spoke over the crowd.  

Raven felt herself being lifted and pulled up, no longer able to struggle against this many people.  Then everything went black as she passed out.  Her heart no longer able to take the pain. 

 

***

 

"Whoa Helios," Clarke pulled back on the reins, coming to a rest just inside the Polis gates. It was midday and the market place was teaming with activity.  The smells of fresh meat searing on the grills and hot stones making her stomach growl. She'd have to ask Magda, the Skaikru ambassador's maiden, to send up some food after drawing a bath. 

She dismounted and handed the reins to the waiting stableman who bowed and led Helios to the stables to be fed and quartered. Her legs ached. She'd ridden harder than she really needed to but she wanted to make sure she was here for the start of conclave. Her hopes for her people were resting on a thirteen-year-old boy named, Aden. _God help them if Ontari won._  

Moving through the market, merchants began holding things out to her.  Food, leather goods, knives for her to try, each item nicer than the next.  Her awful nickname being chanted in revere. She schooled her features into one of impassive appreciation even though the name brought a knot in her chest.  

_Just get to the tower_ , she thought pushing back a particularly persistent vendor.  

When she was a prisoner she remembered watching Lexa move through the marketplace.  At the time she couldn't help but feel rageful frustration at how patient she seemed, talking to each of the vendors, playing with the children.  Now she was hit with the thought that Lexa would never have that again. Selfishly, that she’d never watch that again. 

She blindly accepted a scarf from an older merchant, her face holding deep lines from sun damage and age.  _I wonder if Lexa ever accepted a scarf from her?_

Finally, she made it through the main market place and walked through the guarded tower entrance. The elevator was waiting on the ground floor ready to take her to the fourth highest floor where some of the ambassadors slept. The Commander's bedroom sat on the highest floor, the throne room and war room just below that, and the more prestigious or senior ambassadors under that. 

The elevator creaked slowly up the tower, Clarke catching glimpses of the other floors.  She could see the guard’s floors, the cooking floors, her nose being assaulted with savory smells, to the loud clangs of the armory, to the exquisitely decorated nightblood’s floors. Finally, it creaked to a stop and Clarke hopped off, mumbling a "mochof" in thanks to the elevator attendant. 

Her personal attendant Magda was waiting outside her door for her when she turned the corner to her room.  She was an older woman, plump and shorter than Clarke.  Dark skin and dark hair in braids.  An apron wrapped around her waist over her long beige dress. 

"Good afternoon, Clarke," Magda greeted when she caught sight of her. 

She smiled, pleased that Magda remembered that she preferred to be called her own name.  

"Good afternoon," she replied just as formally. Magda had mentioned once that she was trying to practice her English so Clarke had suggested that they only speak English to each other. 

"May I draw a bath and get you something to eat?" Magda asked as she opened the door for her. 

"Yes thank you." Clarke said deftly as she paused in the doorway, Magda flitting past her. Memories of the last time she was here flooding back to her. Her screaming for bandages.  Lexa's blood staining the bed furs. Titus frozen in shock. She shook her head moving into the room. 

_Lexa was alive. She was going to be fine. She was going to wake._

She walked toward the bed, pleased to see that there was no evidence of the "incident" upon the furs or the room.  Moving over to the balcony she opened the doors, closing her eyes to the midday sun.  It felt wrong being in Polis without Lexa.   This was her city and she was always going to be a visitor.  But now… now everything was changing and Clarke was having a tough time keeping up. 

Magda’s voice broke her musings, “Clarke, your bath is ready.  I’ve also been informed to tell you that the ambassadors are meeting at sundown in the courtyard.”

Clarke swallowed, nodding her thanks before heading to the bathroom. She’d deal with the hits when they came, just like she always did, regardless if Lexa was there.

She just wished she was.   

 

***

 

Raven’s eyes flicked open.  Flying around the dark space.  _Where was she?  Was she in an Arkadia prison?  No._

_God it was dark._ She squinted, trying to make sense of the small shadows. 

There was whirring, like of a mainframe.  _No not a mainframe._ Straining harder, head turned to the slight noise.  _The generator._ She was locked in a room – a storage room judging by the random bits of junk lying about – just off the generator bay. 

Her hair was scratching her cheeks, falling into her face.  Going to move it away, she realized she had shackles on her wrists.  _What?_

Shaking her head to move the hair out of the way, the last 24 hours came flying back to her.   

_Oh my god._

She needed to stop Alie.

“Hello Raven,” Alie appeared in front of her, startling her back. “Are you ready to get back to work?”

“No.” Raven stood, staring down the hologram of a woman.  She knew everything now.  She knew that this woman was not here to take pain away but to manage and control the population.  She knew she needed to get this woman out of her head and stop her. 

“That is unfortunate.”

Blinding pain streamed into her brain and body.  All she could hear was screaming.  _Her screaming_ as she fell to her knees. 

 

***

 

“Tonight we gather to celebrate our nightblida’s, for tomorrow the Conclave begins.” Titus spoke out over the eight officiates gathered and most of Polis.

They were in the large Polis Courtyard, each ambassador sitting in their designated chairs on a stage-like platform that looked out to the Polis community.  Titus stood in front of them with the nightblood’s bowing directly in front of him.  Clarke tried not to feel uncomfortable knowing that only one of them would survive.  They were literally sending children to their graves. 

Lexa had told her once that none of the natblida’s under the age of ten could participate in a Conclave, a stipulation to keep the population of natblida’s growing, but it was still unsettling to see.  The oldest couldn’t have been more than 15. 

Titus began to drone on about the nightblood’s history and glory that came with being Commander.  Clarke found herself tuning him out as she inspected each of the officiates. 

Her gaze settled upon Aden first who looked proud and focused.  He must have felt eyes on him, because he looked towards her and smiled.  Sending a nod of assurance her way.  _He still believed the promise Lexa made him give._ She mirrored his look.  She couldn’t believe that her hopes for her people were now in a thirteen-year-old boy. 

Some of the officiates seemed to be shaking in fear.  They knew they would die tomorrow.  Others were relishing in the opportunity. 

Her gaze moved on to Ontari’s scarred face, her expression and look positively deadly.  Like she was waiting to carry out a sick master plan from the Ice Queen.  Their gazes locked and Clarke couldn’t help the shiver that slid down her spine.  Hate spewing from her eyes.  _She would eradicate her people if she got the chance._   Goosebumps popping up on her arms in fear.   

“Let the festivities begin!”  Titus yelled, breaking their stare.  Servants brought food out and a waiting band started playing.

This was a celebration, but Clarke didn’t feel like celebrating at all. 

 

***

 

Raven awoke. Spitting blood from her lips.  She could feel a flap of skin missing from the inside of her cheek.  She must have bit it while Alie was torturing her. 

_Alie!_

She looked around, pleased to see she was alone.  _Oh thank god._

She needed to get this thing out of her head.  Thinking back to everything she knew about Alie, she knew it was a technology.  _Must be nanotech. The chip must dissolve into the bloodstream and attach itself to the hippocampus where it can control the creation and storing of painful memories.  It’s got to be running off of the body’s own neural electrical network_.

She rubbed her forehead trying to remember. _Time to think back to all those stupid anatomy classes that you were forced to take._   

_Wait.  No.  Tech hates electrical disruption.  Whether it’s a pump or an entire station. If you disrupt the electrical service, then things often go to shit._

She groaned, realizing what she needed to do.  She needed to electrocute herself. 

_Awesome. More pain._

Shaking her head in disbelief, she began scanning the room for an outlet.  Praying that this was one of those smart boxes and not just a piece of metal someone welded together to hold supplies. 

“Bingo,” She whispered, her eyes spotting an outlet about six feet away.  Too far for her to reach with her finger, but a small piece of metal should do. 

Looking around, she spotted a welding machine. 

_Oh please have welding rods nearby!_

She began riffling through the boxes that were within reach, annoyed to find mostly plastic bits.  The last box within her reach she was actually praying that it was something useful.  _Raven Reyes was praying,_ she rolled her eyes in disbelief. 

“Whatever divine entity out there, please make sure that this has something I can use…”

Ripping open the last box, she actually cheered.  _Welding rods!_

“Alright, maybe I believe a little.  Thank you!” Her eyes looking up to the sky. 

Grabbing one, she stretched herself as far as she could to the outlet.  But it was just out of reach. 

“Come on!”

The metal tip was just grazing the outlet now as Raven’s shoulder felt like it was ripping out of socket. 

“This has to be the dumbest fucking idea I’ve ever had but I need it to work.  Come on!”

She surged forward, metal touching metal, then everything went black. 

 

***

 

Hours later, Clarke stood alone scanning the now mostly drunk Polis population.  She’d been sipping on the same glass of wine throughout the night, not feeling very festive.  The nightblood’s were sent off to bed not too long ago, but still Clarke was here, wondering how this happened.  How she was about to watch a new Commander “ascend” while the “old” Commander lay in her mother’s bed presumably still asleep.  _How did this happen?_

“You think our ways are strange,” Rydia came to stand beside her startling Clarke out of her thoughts.

Clarke couldn’t help but feel disdain for the woman.  The woman who suggested that Lexa was no longer fit to serve.  “No. Not anymore.”

Clarke could see Rydia out of the corner of her eye smile.  “You are not a good liar.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, as she turned to face Rydia fully.  “What do you want Rydia?”

She took a sip from her drink, smirking, her dark eyes following her.  “Lexa was right. You are a feisty one.”

Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, waiting for her to continue. 

Rydia continued, “I’ve known Lexa a long time.  She would not have survived the challenge.  I was protecting her.”

Clarke searched Rydia’s gaze for a long time, looking for a lie.  Seeming satisfied, she turned back towards the party, whispering, “Thanks.”

“I didn’t do it for you.”

Clarke shook her head, meeting Rydia’s gaze again, “Then why tell me?”

Rydia looked Clarke up and down, sizing her up, before she finally spoke, “I care about Lexa – we grew up together. Your relationship put her in danger but it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is that Lexa will have a target on her back from the decisions she’s made.  Now that she won’t have the Commander’s guards protecting her, she’s in danger.  Remember that when you make decisions for her.”  Rydia downed her glass, “And know that I will enjoy ripping you limb from limb if you hurt her.” 

Rydia smirked again, bumping her shoulder as she walked past a stunned Clarke. 

_Did she just get the best friend speech?_

 

***

 

Jackson was balancing Raven’s breakfast on a small make shift tray he’d made from a hospital tools tray.  It was odd seeing his friend locked up like this but he knew Alie had a plan.  She’d assured him it was only temporary until Raven understood their mission again.  He’d try talking to her once again after she got some food in her.

Opening the storage room, he dropped the food immediately in response.  Raven was unresponsive splayed out on the floor.  He ran to her and immediately unhooked her cuffs.  They were only going to get in the way of assessment.

Grabbing her face, he sputtered, “Raven!”  Slapping her face lightly. 

With no response, he rubbed his knuckles into her breast bone.  Her eyes opening in shock.  Gasping loudly. 

“Jackson?” She whispered, moving into a sitting position.  “What the hell happened?”

“I was just about to ask you that question.” Jackson smiled.  He looked over his right shoulder to where Alie stood.  “We were worried about you.”

Raven’s eyebrows furrowed and then she smiled.  No smirked. 

“Sorry Jackson,” She drawled, before a fist smacked him in the temple.  Then everything went black. 

 

***

 

Raven was running.  _Hobbling, really,_ she thought sadly, but continued to push on.  Everything was sore, her entire body, down to her left pinky toe to her hair follicles. 

She was hobbling through the Ark’s walls praying that it was too late people to be awake.  Turning a corner, she collided hard with someone.  Falling backwards. 

Looking up her eyes met the soft eyes of Kane’s. 

“Raven, are you alright?”

She stood, “We have a problem!”

Kane looked around and leaned forward, “Pike?  Did he do this to you?”

Raven looked down at herself, realizing she looked a bit crazed.  Her clothes were disheveled, clearly they hadn’t been changed in a while.  Bringing a hand to her hair, she felt it sticking out in odd directions.  She could only imagine what she looked like to him.

Shaking her head, “No.  Jaha.  I need to get out of here.”

He nodded hard and guided her to his compartment, punching in the code.  Raven followed, watching as the door slid closed and he pulled out a hidden radio. 

“Octavia, this is Marcus, come in.”

Raven collapsed into a chair, grabbing one of the unopened water bottles and taking a big swig.  The door slid open, startling Raven, water dribbling down her chin.    

“Raven, are you okay?” Abby’s arms were around her within seconds, in concern.

“Jaha lied.  The chip.  It’s all a lie.  It’s turning people into mindless robots.  All being led by this AI, Alie.”  She pulled back, “They’re going to come for me.  I need to get out of here.”

Abby nodded, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a truck.”

Kane came up behind them, “Octavia and Lincoln will meet you at the dropship.  They’ll help to take care of you until we can get this whole Pike situation figured out.”

“And Alie.” Raven added, a frown on her face. “Whatever you do, do not take a chip.”

Raven watched as they both agreed before Kane led her by the arm.  “Come on, I’ll escort you.”

Abby pulled Raven into a hug again, “Be safe.”

Raven stepped aside, watching as Abby and Kane kissed goodbye briefly before following Kane out the door. 

She couldn’t help the feeling of sadness washing over her.  She was leaving all of the comforts of the Ark to go back into the woods. 

 

***

 

A knock sounded on Clarke’s door, making her close her book.  _It must be Magda with another message_ , she thought. 

“Enter,” She called out, not bothering to stand. 

The door creaked open and the Prince of Azgeda strode in.  She stood immediately, her hand instinctively going to her knife on her thigh.

“Easy, Wanheda.” Roan replied, eyes shining with amusement. 

“What do you want Roan?” Clarke folded her arms across her chest, guarded. 

“To discuss an alliance.” He replied, circling her slowly, moving towards the balcony. 

“I’m not interested.” Clarke was watching him like a hawk, trying to understand his motives.   

“You should be,” Roan replied, hands on the balcony ledge staring out at the night sky.  “The Coalition will soon fall and the Skaikru needs a strong ally.”  

“What makes you think the Coalition will fall?” Clarke asked, curious. 

He smirked at her, “A hunch.”

“Is that your plan with Ontari?  Seize the throne.  Destroy the Coalition.  And rule absolutely?” Clarke inquired. 

His smirk grew, “No.  But that sounds like a good plan.”

Clarke was doing everything she could to keep her face impassive, although she felt anything but calm or settled by this. 

“Think about the offer.” Roan said, pushing away from the balcony and taking his leave.  “Goodnight, Wanheda.”

Clarke waited a few beats before opening the door, “Elias, no more visitors tonight.”

The guard straightened, “Yes Wanheda.”

Shutting her door, she began to blow out the many candles that Magda had lit for her. Her mind reeling trying to understand how best to protect her people. 

_God she hoped Aden won._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: The conclave! (Like a real one. Not that crap they did on the show where Ontari was like, "oh look i'm Commander now.")
> 
> Again thanks for the spirited debate in the comments!


	9. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. Children killing children. Also there is a trigger warning with implied self harm but not actual self harm. I starred it in the chapter and gave a quick summary when it's over so if that's not your thing you can scroll right past. 
> 
> If graphic fight scenes aren't your thing either, no problem, just skip to the end note and I'll put the chapter highlights there so you can continue reading.

**Did you read the notes?  No yelling at me if you didn't read the notes!**

 

“Oso hit choda op deyon, kom tona gou fou nau, sep kom keryon ste sad op brana Heda.  [We come together today, as we have countless times before, for the spirit to choose a new Commander.]” Titus’s voice rose over the large hoard of people all gathered to see the Conclave.  It seemed all of Polis and the surrounding areas had come out.    

Titus continued, “Yo rein kom fleika. [One worthy of the flame.]” 

Clarke dug her nails into the arms of her ambassador’s throne, trying to keep from jumping up to defend Lexa. _There was someone out there that was worthy of the flame._  She met Rydia’s gaze from her seat two ambassadors over, an impassive look upon her features but her eyes just as frustrated.  _Had she unintentionally made an ally of the Floudonkru Ambassador?_   She didn’t care, the more people in Skaikru’s corner the better. 

Titus continued, “Eit Natblidas entra, won na win. [Eight will enter, one will win].”

Clarke looked out upon the nightbloods who were standing with their arms clasped behind their backs, waiting for instruction in the sparring pit.   _The same pit where Lexa proved her place as Commander only weeks ago._ Her eyes sought out Aden’s who had an expression she’d not quite seen from the boy before.  Fierce and focused.  Ready to win.  Black face paint streaked over both of his eyes, not quite like Lexa’s but reminiscent enough that she understood it was in homage to her.

Ontari looked simply frightening.  Dark clothing that showed off intricate engraved scars on her shoulders with white war paint smeared like blood across her face.  Clarke was very glad she wasn’t in the ring with her.  Her fear for Aden only growing.   

Titus held out a small bag, “Yo na sad in yu zodon. [You may choose your fate.]”

One by one, the nightbloods climbed the steps of the ambassador’s stand and took a wooden disc no larger than the size of her palm and marched back to where they stood before. 

“Zodon don ge sad.  Mou fotaim, kom sno gouba na glong op red.  Den blu.  Grun. Fostaim. [Fate has chosen.  As tradition, the red pair will go first. Then blue. Green. White.]”

Clarke watched as each of the warriors paired off, silently praying that Ontari and Aden wouldn’t meet yet.  It was only when Aden paired with a younger boy, that she actually breathed a sigh of relief.  _Surly he’d win._   _Oh god, I’m willing a child to kill another child._

Clarke could feel her stomach stirring in disgust.  _What had her life become?_  

The first two pair, a boy and a girl – Jakob and Katja, were unimpressive.  Both warriors – _no children –_ refused to advance for a long time until finally the girl got frustrated and lashed out.  Unfortunately, she left her guard open and the boy slid his sword into her left calf.  She dropped with a scream and he immediately stabbed her in the chest.  She was dead before she hit the ground.   

The crowd cheered in bloodlust and excitement while Clarke was desperately trying to keep from looking too disgusted.  She couldn’t show weakness, not when she was defending Skaikru’s honor to even be a part of this Coalition.  

The second pair, Clarke didn’t recognize either.  This fight was much faster.  An older girl, Lyn, and a younger boy, Rickard.  Lyn didn’t waste any time and within second Rickard was dead, a quick slash to his jugular.  Clarke was not only impressed with the showing but her compassion.  Immediately bowing and whispering the death prayer. 

Aden and the younger boy, Shiv, were next. 

Clarke watched as they both went to their Chief’s and pulled out their swords.  She could feel her breathing turn shallow as her heart beat in worry.  Aden bowed before the other nightblood, reciting a prayer quietly to himself. 

Shiv didn’t wait, though.  He charged.  Aden rolling away at the last moment.  Standing, he parried a hard blow.  Steel clanging loudly together. 

Then like a flash, Aden had the upper hand.  Beating the other boy back with each blow.  A loud scream of agony came as Aden’s sword connected to Shiv’s upper arm cutting clean through.  The appendage dropping to the ground with a thud.

Clarke reeled back in shock. Her head hitting the back of the throne painfully.

Aden didn’t stop.  His sword cutting deep into the boy’s stomach, intestines falling out, staining the golden clay ground. In fright, the boy dropped his sword and tried to catch them.  But Aden didn’t stop, his sword coming down hard against the back of the boy’s neck, partially severing his head.

Clarke looked away in disgust, eyes squeezed tightly together.  _Oh god, was this what Lexa had to do to be Commander?_

Kneeling, Aden bowed and whispered the death prayer and quickly walked away from the arena, avoiding the fanfare of the screaming bloodthirsty crowd.  He would fight again tomorrow. 

Clarke didn’t have time to compartmentalize her feelings as Ontari and a girl who didn’t look to be over 13 stepped into the ring.   _Vera.  Her names was Vera._

Ontari seemed to be smirking at her as she circled.  Like there was no way the other girl could win.  Clarke found herself hoping beyond hope that someone wiped that smirk clean off her face. 

But Vera would not be the one to do it.  It was a frighteningly impressive show.  The crowd screaming louder than any other nightblood as Ontari cut the head off the girl and paraded it around the stadium like a trophy on the tip of her sword.  Clarke could feel herself getting sick barely hearing Titus dismissing them, telling the crowd the conclave would continue tomorrow. Tonight would be a celebration for the living and the unworthy. 

Clarke felt like vomiting.   

 

***

 

“Raven!” Jackson woke, eyes wild.  Glancing everywhere in the small storage pod he realized he was alone.  _Oh god._   

Standing, he called out, “Alie!” He needed her guidance, her presence. 

“Hello Jackson.” Alie’s dress clad figure manifested in front of him. 

“Raven’s gone.  I’m sorry, sh-she punched me and got the keys.”

 Alie frowned and tilted her head to the side like a puppy just learning its name, “I can’t seem to locate her.  She’s no longer in my programming.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know.  This has not happened before.”  Jackson watched as Alie seemed to be in deep thought, although rationally he knew that she did not think.  Rationally he knew that she was not human.  “It means we need to find someone else.  Someone equally strong minded.  The stronger the mind, the more power we have to complete our mission.  Who should we recruit?”

“Pike?” Jackson suggested. 

Alie regarded him, “A survival skills teacher from Farm Station.  Warrior.  Leader.  Chancellor.”

“Or Abby?”

“Abby Griffin.  Chief Medical Officer.”  Alie smiled, “Both.”  Jackson could feel himself smiling too. _Alie knows best._ “Let’s start with Abby.”

 

***

 

“She still not awake?” Kane asked, walking through the threshold of Abby’s compartment, holding a tray of food. 

Abby shook her head from where she was taking Lexa’s temperature for the sixth time that morning.  “I just don’t know why.”

Kane deposited the tray on the small table and joined Abby near the bed.  “You’ll figure it out,” He said, kissing her head softly.

Abby checked the feeding tube and catheter she’d been forced to put in since she wasn’t waking and pulled out a small vial and syringe, pulling blood once again from Lexa’s arm.  “I’m going to run a few more tests.”

Kane looked at her sadly, sighing in defeat. 

Abby put a hand on his chest.  “No, Clarke wouldn’t give up on her and I’m not either.”

“That’s why you’re you.”  He smiled, kissing her softly.  _He couldn’t say the words yet.  He didn’t want to scare her away._

Abby pulled back, “How’s Pike?”

He huffed in frustration, running a hand through his long hair.  “I still don’t know what he’s up to.  They send more and more scout parties out past the borders searching for something but I can’t figure out what or why.” He scratched his beard, it was getting longer than he’d ever had before. He’d need to trim it soon.  “I’m afraid he’s going to get us all killed.”

“One day at a time.  Isn’t that what you always say?”  She kissed him, his beard tickling her lips.  “I’ve got to get these to the lab.”

“Go.” He smiled.  “Save lives.” 

 

***

 

Jackson walked into Waverly’s compartment.  “Hello Waverly.  Alie needs us to complete a task.”

Waverly smiled, she couldn’t have been older than 12.  “Anything for her.  She helped my limp.  Just like Raven said she would!”

“Let’s go see her in the med center!”

 

*** TRIGGER WARNING START – IMPLIED SELF HARM ***

 

“This is fascinating,” Abby whispered.  Her eyes hovering over the eyepiece of the microscope.  This was her sixth slide reviewing Lexa’s blood, each time expecting different results, but always being surprised.  She upped the resolution to its highest setting, watching the blood at the molecular level.  

No she couldn’t say it was all blood. She saw the white and red blood cells but there were also black looking cells.  But they weren’t cells.  _Nanotechnology?_

She’d heard of some biomedical engineers and scientists working on synthetic blood but she’d never heard of any of them actually being successful.  There was one engineer that they didn’t talk about.  The owner of the 13th station, but she was… she was not successful. 

Abby switched the slides, to yet another slide of Lexa’s blood. _Incredible._

_But what happens when you put normal blood next to it?_

Quickly grabbing a syringe, she looked around making sure she was alone, and found a vein on her arm.  Extracting blood, she put a droplet on a fresh slide, applying a cotton ball and bandage to the small tendril of blood trickling down her arm. 

She peeked under the microscope making sure she didn’t spot any anomalies in her own blood and then applied some of Lexa’s “black blood”.

She gasped.  Actually gasped.  _This was insane._

The black blood cells seemed to bind effortlessly with the red and white blood cells and soon the red blood on the slide was transformed into a dark burgundy.   _What was this?_

There were no signs of rejection or coagulation, only signs of positive bonding.  Blood cells becoming one. 

The lab door opened, startling her. 

“Jackson!  You startled me.”  Seeing Waverly she was confused, “Waverly, is everything alright?  Your foot?”

Going towards the small girl whose blue eyes which reminded her of Clarke’s, she paused when she saw Jackson’s glassy eyes.  _Have they always looked that devoid of emotion?_

Suddenly several other people rushed into the lab pushing her back into a free chair.

Shrieking, “What—Jackson!  What are you doing?”

Her arms were tied behind her back, leaving her to only glare.

_Alie._

“She got to you?  This Alie woman that Theloneous has been speaking of?”

Jackson spoke, “Abby, there is no conspiracy here.  This is changing people’s lives.  Alleviating pain.  As Doctor’s you must see the good in this.”

“At what cost?  Do you even remember your mother?  Or why you became a Doctor?”

Abby watched as Jackson wavered, clearly realizing he didn’t.  He smiled inexplicably off into space before looking back towards her, “Of course I do.”

He pulled out a chip.  “Abby this is an opportunity to be something more.  To do something more.”

“Let me go Jackson.  This isn’t you.”

Jackson got closer.  “Take the chip and see the answer.”

“The answer to what, Jackson?  What are you actually doing?  Do you even know?”

He straightened, clearly frustrated.  “Waverly, it’s time for you to help Dr. Griffin understand.”

Jackson went to a small glass cabinet that held the sterilized surgical tools and picked out a surgical scalpel 10 blade.  Ripping open the packaging, Abby watched as he brought the scalpel over to Waverly.  Without hesitation, she looked towards Abby, and brought the blade to her forearm. 

“Please take the chip, Dr. Griffin.” The blade hovered just inches over her left arm. 

“No!  Oh god no!  Jackson—Don’t let her do this!”

Jackson, came closer, the chip hovering before her lips.  “Only you can make her stop, Abby.”

Abby glanced back and forth between the two, seeing that there was no humanity left in their eyes.  No life.  They were simply following orders.  Defeated, she thought, _which meant they won’t stop until I take the chip._   

Finally, she leaned forward, capturing the chip in her mouth.  The chip dissolved immediately, tasteless.  She assumed whatever nanotechnology that was making Jackson and Waverly act this way was swimming its way through her bloodstream and attaching itself to her frontal lobe.  Within seconds, a woman’s figure appeared in front of her, clad in a red dress and heels.  An outfit she’d only seen in movies, never on the Ark.

“Hello Abby, my name is Alie.  We have a lot of work to do.”

She felt herself smiling and then answering, “Whatever you need.”

 

*** TRIGGER WARNING OVER  - Abby took the chip ***

 

Clarke weaved her way through the celebratory crowd trying to make her way back to the tower.  She’d finished dinner long ago and was not in any mood to be surrounded by people.  Not in any mood to pretend that this was okay.  That children killing children was a rational way to choose the next leader of their people.  All she wanted to do was go back to her room in peace.  She stopped when she saw Rydia laughing with the young nightblood girl, Lyn.  Rydia must have felt her gaze on her because she beckoned her over. 

Hesitating just briefly, she made her way over to the pair.  Curiosity satiating her need for solitude for a moment.

“Clarke,” Rydia spoke when she got closer.  “This is Lyn.”

Clarke held out her arm, the other girl clasping it eagerly, a large smile plastered on her lips.  She hadn’t formally met her, only knowing her through Lexa’s stories of the different nightblood officiates.  Lyn couldn’t have been more than 14 but she was strong.  Her build more athletic with broad shoulders.  Her hair wasn’t long, more swept to the side than anything.  Only a bit longer than Aden’s.  Her eyes were a chocolate brown, only slightly darker than her skin.  

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke spoke. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you.” Her voice was melodic, young. 

Clarke gave her a half smile. _The legend of Wanheda will live on,_ she mocked in her head.

Stepping forward, Lyn spoke lowly, “I want you to know that if I become Heda, I will honor Lexa’s legacy and honor Skaikru’s place in this Coalition.”

“Thanks.” She answered weakly, unable to hide her shock.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rydia smirking. 

“We all pledged our allegiance to Skaikru the night Lexa proclaimed it.  She was a great warrior and leader.  I only hope to be as impactful a Commander as her.”

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  Her heart breaking again at Lexa’s predicament. 

Nodding and looking away, she whispered her thanks again and made a move to leave.   “Uh, I’m going to turn in for the night.”  Looking back towards Lyn, “It was nice to meet you.  Good luck tomorrow.”

Clarke couldn’t help the feeling that this girl would likely die tomorrow and that was her last interaction with her.  Judging by Rydia’s gaze she had the same feeling too.  _This whole situation was completely insane._  

She began weaving in and out of partiers, who yelled her name – _Wanheda!_   Lifting glasses of wine and beer to the sky.  She smiled robotically, pleased when she finally broke through the last of the party goers and could see the entrance feet away.

Suddenly, she was pulled aside.  A knife pressed roughly against her throat. 

Gasping, “Wha-?”

“Hello Wanheda.” Ontari’s scarred face peering back at her.   

“Ontari, wh-what are you doing?”

“Relax, I won’t kill you tonight.”  The knife on her throat did not pull back, though.  “I’m just making you a promise:  When I become Heda, my first order will be to kill all of your people, and then kill Lexa.   But you know the best part?”

Clarke could feel the hatred searing through her veins.  Her entire body shaking in rage.

Ontari didn’t wait for an answer, “I’m going to make you watch.  All because you killed my Queen.”

She pulled back and punched Clarke hard in the mouth, blood spattering the wall beside her. 

“Goodnight Wanheda.”

With that Ontari strode off, leaving a shocked and bloodied Clarke behind. 

 

***

 

Darkness had overtaken her room as Clarke climbed into the fur covered bed. Curling into a small ball she couldn’t stop the tears.  She’d never felt more alone in her life.  Far away from the one she loved.  Far away from her people.  Her mother.

Her body shook, as a panic attack began.  There would be no sleep tonight.  Only worry. 

 

***

 

Clarke arrived early to the sparing pit.  She could feel the exhaustion in her bones from a night spent tossing and turning but she couldn’t do anything about it.  She was surprised to see that she wasn’t along, other ambassadors were milling about, waiting for direction.  She exchanged a solidarity glance and nod with Rydia, before moving over to review the crowd that was starting to form. 

Clarke’s eyes spotted a familiar face in the crowd.  _Jaha?  What the hell was he doing here?_

She slipped past the commander’s guards and into the crowd, hood up, trying not to be recognized.  Following him for a bit, she watched him stop and turn, eyes finding hers immediately.  _What the hell?_

Striding up to him, she put down her hood and asked, “What are you doing in Polis?”

“I’m here for a higher power, Clarke.” Holding one of his hands up to the sky, the other holding a medium sized black briefcase.

Clarke didn’t even try to hide her bemused look, “Yeah, I’ve heard you’ve got one of those.”

He smiled at her, “I know there are skeptics out there, your mother being one of them, but this is not a joke Clarke.  I’m helping to save the world.”

Clarke couldn’t help herself, “With Alie?”

His head tilted in confusion, “You know Alie?”

Clarke could tell she wasn’t supposed to know this information but she couldn’t put the cat back in the bag. “Yeah, isn’t that what your followers have been muttering about?  An Alie?”

She could tell he didn’t quite believe her but let it slide, “Perhaps.”

“Wanheda, it’s time.”  Titus came up behind her. 

“Yeah, right Titus, give me a moment.” Clarke kept her eyes on Jaha, trying to see if she could figure out exactly what he was up to with one look.  Seeing nothing, only emptiness, she finally shook her head, leaving him behind, “See you around.”

Clarke headed back towards the stage overlooking the sparring pit.  She’d figure out the Jaha thing later, right now she needed to be here for her people.  _But why the hell was he here?_

***

 

“I’m curious about her,” Alie’s voice floating through Jaha’s thoughts. “Wanheda?”

“Clarke Griffin,” Jaha corrected.  “I don’t know why he called her that.  Did you hear what she called him?  Titus?”

“That was the name Murphy said had the 13th station.  Follow him.”

Jaha smiled, “Of course.”

 

***

 

Aden made haste with the nervous boy competitor, Jakob, the crowd erupting in cheers.  It was a merciful death, quick and unassuming.  Respectable. 

Clarke couldn’t help the sigh of relief that came with it, knowing that there was still a chance for her people.  She could only hope now that Lyn defeated Ontari and they’d have nothing else to worry about. 

Ontari and Lyn squared off.  Lyn twirling her sword in her hand, not intimidated by Ontari’s near constant leer.

Ontari charged.  Lyn parried the blow and beat her back.  For a moment, Ontari’s grin faded and a look of pure hatred settled upon her face. 

_Oh god._

Lyn charged this time, seizing the advantage.  The blows came quick and fast.  They were clearly well matched. 

Clarke turned to see Rydia’s hands clasped together like she was praying.  Her knee jumping wildly in nervousness.  She’d never seen Rydia like this.  Only ever seen her with her emotions in check or a smirk on her face.     

A shriek.

Clarke looked back to see Lyn with a sword sticking through her chest.  

_Oh god._

Her knees collapsed, blood spewing from her lips.  Eyes glazed over.  Dead.

Ontari ripped out her sword and kneed her in the face.  A loud wail came out of her as she raised her black blood covered sword in the air, gloating. 

Clarke couldn’t help the tears that stung her eyes.  Another ally lost. 

 

***

 

Clarke stood slowly from her ambassador’s throne.  They’d been dismissed minutes ago, many of the ambassadors – too many – following behind a cheering Ontari back to the tower.  But she hadn’t moved.  Frozen in shock and fear. 

Clarke watched as Rydia lifted Lyn’s lifeless body into her arms.  Her guards and second behind her, ready to take her home.  Clarke couldn’t help but feel sorrow for the leader and the young girl.  They knew this was the likely outcome but hope is a fickle thing that roots inside the chest festering and growing even when the mind says to stop. 

Rydia kissed Lyn’s forehead softly before handing her body to one of her guard’s, bowing in a kneel until the guard turned the corner. 

Standing and speaking to her second, a tall girl no older than 16 with long brown hair, Clarke watched as she ran off swiftly in the direction of the Polis tower.  Rydia’s dark eyes met hers and Clarke watched as the sorrow slipped away, replaced by cold devotion to her people.  She was back to being an ambassador. 

Clarke gave her a short nod in understanding before making her way back to the Polis tower.  She’d been in the exact same position before.  Wanting to mourn and scream but ultimately knowing that it would be pointless.  The only thing they could do was put one foot in front of the other and pray that each step becomes less painful than the next. 

Clarke threaded her way through the crowds, pushing away the strong arms of people wanting to touch the infamous Wanheda, when her eyes spotted Jaha’s tall dark frame again. She could see he was completely focused on one individual, Titus. 

Intrigued, Clarke put her hood up and followed him.  Ducking low, trying to get lost in the crowd.  She succeeded after a bit, people no longer pulling at her or shouting her name. Titus walked down into his quarters low below the Polis tower and Clarke watched as Jaha ducked out of the way behind one of the many dilapidated looking buildings in Polis, clearly watching for his departure. 

She hid behind one of the merchant stalls, pretending to examine a short sword and watched as Jaha seemed to smile and talk to himself, clearly lost in his own world.  _Was he high?_

Titus left his quarters minutes later making his way up into the Polis tower.  Jaha didn’t hesitate, immediately slipping inside Titus’ quarters, a smile on his face.  _What is this?_

She followed, pushing open the heavy wooden door, expecting Jaha to turn and excuse himself immediately.  But that wasn’t the case.  Jaha was smiling and plugging in his weird suitcase thing into what looked to be a dropship pod. 

_Dropship pod?  What the hell?_

“What are you doing?” Clarke asked.

Jaha ignored her, focusing on the suitcase.  

“What is that?”  She moved closer.  “Is that the 13th station?”  Her eyes following the letters, Polis – _no Polaris.  Is that an infinity symbol?  Just like Lexa’s?  Just like the chip Raven gave her?  Just like the flame?_

Jaha was ignoring her, staring off into space to her left, “We need to find the device. Alie 2.0.  That’s not a very original name.” He laughed to himself.

_Was he insane?_

Her eyes flew over to the paintings on the wall.  A woman falling from the sky.  People worshipping her.  The infinity symbol. 

“It’s small?  How big?” Jaha was speaking again.  “Small enough to be inserted into a neck.”  He squared his shoulders, “I see.”

_The flame.  He wants to find the flame._

She moved on to a small table with ancient looking items on it.  A small book caught her eye, leather bound with an infinity symbol on it.  _What is this?_  Thumbing through it, she was surprised to see it in English.  There were references to the flame and nightbloods.  _Is this some sort of reference guide?_

“Clarke!” Jaha said, startling her, surprise in his voice.  _Did he just now notice her?_   

“What are you doing?” Clarke turned hiding the book behind her back.  He’d unplugged his case from the station, and was quickly putting it back together.   

“Fulfilling a higher purpose.” He tried to move past her but she put an arm up to block him, still keeping the book hidden.  She didn’t know why but she had a feeling that he shouldn’t know about it.  

“You know what— that answer’s not good enough anymore.  What was that?  Why did you plug it into the 13th station?  What are you doing?”

“Take the chip and find out for yourself.” He held out a blue chip.  She reached for it, studying it closer.  It was the same as the one Raven had given her.  “All your pain could go away.  You wanted to escape when you left Arkadia.  This is your escape.”

The ambassador’s horn was raised outside. She needed to go.

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”  Pocketing the chip and keeping the book hidden, she strode out of Titus’s chambers. 

_No way in hell was she taking that chip._   

 

***

 

Another celebration, another sleepless night, another tired morning.  Clarke wanted nothing more to be back in Arkadia with Lexa, regardless if she was awake or not.  _What if she was awake?  Was she on her way here?_

Her patience for these Grounder games was gone.  Her patience for her duty to her people was waning too.  She was back sitting in her throne waiting for Titus to begin the final Conclave ceremony.  Waiting to understand if her people had hope or if she was going to be racing back to them letting them know an army was on their way.

Aden was standing hard and stoic, a determined look upon his features. Ontari was also more serious than she’d seen from the woman in the past.  Like she finally realized that someone she was fighting was a potential formidable foe.  Their gazes met and she gave Clarke a smirk which sent a shiver down her spine as she remembered the promise she made. 

_Come on Aden!  Let that bitch have it!_

“Deyon a Heda na ge tag in.  Gon op kei sef nou teik.  Gon keryon kom Heda na sad in yu zodon. [Today a Commander will be named.  Fight well but do not kill.  The spirit of the Commander will determine your fate.]”

Ontari and Aden collected their weapons and immediately circled each other.  Aden didn’t bother bowing as he knew it would not be respected. 

Aden lashed out.  They parried each other’s blows trying to understand weaknesses, not necessarily looking for an upper hand.  Clarke pleased to see he was playing this smart.

He pulled back, circling her again.  His eyes looking up and down for any sort of opening. 

Ontari lunged, quick and fast.  Bringing the sword high and down toward his head.  He parried.  Another to his chest.  He stepped back.  One towards his shoulder.  He blocked it.  Each hit coming harder and faster.  Metal against metal.  Grunts of exertion coming from both warriors.  

She could see he was getting tired.  Her age and experience proving to be valuable.  They were close now.  Their swords locked together, Aden barring his teeth, straining trying to keep her from overpowering him.  Aden made a move to head-butt her but she moved out of the way. Her knee hitting him hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

She punched him, connecting to his face, dropping him to his knees.  Her sword came down hard against his and he lost it.  The weight of the blow too much. 

He was defenseless now and all Clarke could do was pray.

She punched him again, hard in the nose, his head whipping back, blood flying in the air.  Kicking the sword away, she advanced again.  Punch after punch.  Blood going everywhere.  She grabbed his head, yanking it back.  Her sword going to his neck.  

“Hod op! [Stop!]” Titus’ voice yelled out over the crowd who were screaming for blood. 

She growled, yanking his head back even farther.  A thin line of blood sliding down Aden’s throat. 

“Ontari, teik em kik raun! [Ontari, let him live.]” Titus commanded. 

Seconds passed.  As the crowd screamed in defiance.  Finally, she withdrew her sword, kicking Aden into the ground.  A loud chant of “Heda” ringing through the crowd as Ontari thrusted her sword in the air. 

_Oh god, she won._

“Skrish. [Shit].” Rydia whispered next to her. 

A loud horn ripped through the cheers. 

_Float._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Ontari wins the conclave. Aden lives because sometimes the flame can reject a host. Abby is now under Alie's influence. Clarke doesn't know this as she's in Polis trying not to vomit because of the Conclave. 
> 
> Next time! The Ascension ceremony goes wildly awry. 
> 
> Nothing makes me a happier human than seeing your comments so thank you for commenting! This chapter took a bunch of time to write so would appreciate if you could just mash your hands against your keyboard or phone and say something. Anything. What did you have for dinner? Was it tasty? 
> 
> Twitter: @enginerd_90


	10. The Ascension Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new commander of the flame ascends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! There is nothing that is more like crack to a writer than knowing someone read your story and appreciated it. Until you write a story yourself, you'll never know how much thought and effort goes behind it so make mine or any other writers day and post a comment. They will appreciate it. Even if it's just an emoji thumbs up. :P

“Clarke.” Rydia came to a stop next to her, their shoulders briefly touching bringing Clarke out of her staring contest with Lexa’s – no the new Commander’s – throne.  The throne room was packed to the brim with people waiting for the Ascension ceremony to start.  A deafening roar that was getting louder and louder as the sun continued to set knowing that the moment was imminent. 

She briefly spared Rydia a glance before turning back to the wilted wooden chair that would soon sit a ruthless, totalitarian leader. 

“I’m sorry about Lyn.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Rydia’s head nod ever so slightly as she looked away, shielding her eyes.  It didn’t matter, though, Clarke could only imagine they were filled with sorrow.    

Swallowing back the lump that had lodged itself in her throat, Rydia spoke, “She fought well.  Her mother would be proud.”

Silence settled over the pair as they continued to stare into the setting sun baked throne.  The red, golden hues highlighting the cracked and broken wooden edges.  The hard but smooth lines of generations worth of Commander’s occupying that throne.  Clarke tried to imagine all of the people that had sat there.  _Were they all like Lexa?  How many were women?  How many survived past thirty? Past 25?  God—past 20?_

Rydia’s voice broke her musings, “Did Lexa tell you about the Ascension ceremony?”

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. 

“The Fleimkepa will cut into the back of the Commander’s neck, display the flame, and insert it.” Clarke wasn’t surprised by this part, even though she could tell Rydia thought she would be.  “The flame chooses whether to accept its new host or not.  Sometimes the Commander is killed instantly.  This is the reason why there is a replacement.”

“Aden,” Clarke whispered more to herself, the pieces falling into place.   

“Yes.”

“What happens to the replacement if the flame accepts its new host?”

“Most of the time they are killed.  Only once in our history has the replacement been allowed to live.” 

“Lexa?”

Rydia gave a small nod, a slight smile on her lips as if she was remembering a lost memory.  _How long had they known each other?_

The processional drums began to bang loudly in great succession.   _Boom.  Boom.  Boom.  Boom.  Boom._ A loud shrill horn filled the great hall bringing the deafening roar of guests to silence.  It was time for her to take a seat and pray that the Flame rejected Ontari.  Her only hope now. 

Clarke sat in her throne watching as every available space was taken up by a body straining to see the throne where a new commander would ascend.  Clarke could see Roan standing just behind the Azgeda ambassador who had started this all, Roxon.  His smug expression making Clarke’s lip curl and her nails to dig into the arm rests.  She hated that man. 

The drums began to bang louder in sharp succession again as a local singer began wailing a tune about the Commander’s lineage and the power of the flame.  Her voice brining chills, reminding her of when she bowed before Lexa forever tying Skaikru to the Coalition.  _How long until Ontari disbanded it completely and Azgeda began to take over the other areas?  How long would her people last? A month? A year?  Or would Azgeda come for them first?  Would Ontari keep her promise of making her watch?  Watch as everyone she knew and loved died?_

She couldn’t stop the sting of tears that bit into the back of her eyes.  The singer’s harsh lyrics of ‘blood must have blood’ bouncing around in her head over and over.  _I can’t protect them—how can I protect them?_

The door to the throne room opened with a bang as Titus marched in stopping just in front of the throne. The small tin box with the flame in it clenched tightly in his right hand.  Ontari followed shortly after in a beautiful blue gown that swept along the floor.  White paint over her eyes in a ceremonial fashion, making her brown eyes seem like they were suspended in the light.  Aden followed in nicer clothing than she’d ever seen him wear.  Almost suit like in fashion.  There was no paint on his face, making him appear younger, more childlike.  He stopped to the right of the throne, defeat in his eyes but his shoulders back in pride for the ceremony.  _Lexa had trained him well. Even in defeat he was still gracious._  

Her eyes were slowly pooling with tears as she looked over the young boy’s face.  Not a single hair of stubble on it.  _He’s too young._

She let out a shaky breath, thankful for the loud drums for not revealing her sorrow.  She continued to breathe.  One after another and soon the tears did not fall for she knew that they couldn’t.  She knew she could never look weak in front of these people for that only made Skaikru look weak.  Once again she was forced to compartmentalize her feelings and put her people first. 

The music stopped and Titus produced the flame, holding it high into the air, “Kom Heda’s keryon. [The Commander’s spirit.]”

Ontari bowed in front of Titus and the flame in response, waiting to ascend.  It was like everyone was holding a collective breath as they each waited to see what happened next.  The only thing Clarke could think was her heart was beating much too loudly and that everyone would soon turn to her to quiet.    

Titus didn’t hesitate, his loud steps thundering through the room as he walked around Ontari’s kneeling frame and cut into her neck.  _Please don’t choose Ontari.  Please don’t choose Ontari.  Please don’t choose Ontari._

“Asciende superios,” Titus’s voice echoed through the hall as the device opened itself, tendrils dancing in the candle light, searching for its new host. 

Titus guided the flame towards the back of Ontari’s waiting neck.  _Please don’t choose Ontari.  Please don’t choose Ontari.  Please—_

The door to the throne room slammed open and a gun shot rang out. 

 

***

 

Chaos erupted all at once.  Gun shots, swords clanging together, people screaming.  Clarke couldn’t see anything.  Her head swiveling back in forth.  Suddenly she was pulled out of her chair and behind her throne. 

“Skaikru.” Rydia spat, peeking over the top of Clarke’s throne. 

Clarke was desperately trying to make sense of the situation.  _What the float was happening?_

“What’s going on?” Clarke yelled over the madness.  Caught between wanting to clap her hands over her ears versus using them to help pick herself up and join the fray.

“Your people came in firing.” Rydia explained, anger in her eyes.

“What!”  Clarke peered around the throne and gasped.   Her eyes immediately landed on Jaha who lay dead, neck slashed, blood pouring out.  But the violence hadn’t stopped with his intrusion.  It seemed there were several people that were fighting with him.  _For him?_

“Get Alie 2.0!” One of the grounders yelled out to another one of the fighting grounders. 

_They were fighting for the flame.  Ontari!_

She looked toward the throne and her eyes went wide as she watched Ontari launch herself at the nearest grounder, blue dress billowing beautifully behind her as if she was a superhero with a cape.   She twisted the man’s head around at an unnatural angle, Clarke stuck imagining the sounds of cracking neck muscles and a thump as the man collapsed dead.    

_Holy shit!_

“Aden!  Where’s Aden!” Clarke yelled over the madness.

Peeking back over the throne she saw Aden holding his own against one of the intruders.  He was locked in a hand to hand battle with a man several times his age.  _Jesus._

“They’re trying to get the flame!” She yelled out to Rydia who was grabbing a nearby sword about to join the fray.  “I’ll get it.  You hold them off.” 

Rydia agreed and caught one of the nearby intruders off guard, his sword arm dropping lifelessly to the ground, clean from his body.  One quick slash across his chest and the man collapsed, too hurt to be any sort of threat.  She moved on to the next intruder, Clarke immensely impressed with her efficiency.  There was no pausing.  No catching her breath.  Just destruction.   

_Oh god._

Gun shots were going off now.  She ducked instinctively, praying to avoid the spray.  She couldn’t stop, though as she ran towards the Commander’s throne, thinking that maybe Titus dropped the flame in the chaos.    

She couldn’t be that lucky.  _Titus!  Where’s Titus?_

Searching for the bald man, she saw him huddled in the corner, clutching tightly to his left leg.  Running towards him, dodging skirmishes, bullets, and dead bodies, she yelled, “Where’s the flame?”

He held up the small tin box to just to the left of his face, giving her a bloody smile.  She reeled back.  This was not a friendly smile. 

“Your people!” He spat, blood spraying towards her.  “Have done nothing but bring shame and death to our world.”  He stood, ignoring the pain in his leg.  _He must have been on the receiving end of that bullet._

“The intruder…He’s-He’s delusional!” Clarke tried to defend. 

Another gun shot went off behind her.  _Oh god, please don’t be Rydia or Aden._

Titus grabbed her and slammed her body against the wall.  Darkness overtaking her vision briefly as she clawed at Titus hands that were wrapped around her neck.    

“You deserve to die a thousand times over,” Titus spat.  

“Re-Remember your promise!” She hissed out, desperately searching for air.  “Remember your promise to Lexa.”

“That promise does not matter.  She is no longer the Commander.” Titus whispered, squeezing harder.  She could feel her vision tunneling, her lungs burning for oxygen.  It wouldn’t be long now. 

_She wondered if Lexa would find out that she’d died.  How would Lexa find out?  Would Rydia tell her?  Assuming she survived to tell her._

A thought slid through her mind as if she was being guided by something greater – _the knife!_

She let go of Titus’s hands and her left hand began to pat and grasp her leg, finally landing on the hilt of Lexa’s knife.  Unsheathing it in a swift motion, she lodged it into deep into his chest.  The hilt of the knife the only thing from keeping it from going further into his breast.  Thick, sticky blood coating her hand. 

He loosened his grasp and she used all her remaining strength to push him back.  He stumbled, falling heavily to the floor, wrenching the knife from his chest and throwing it aside as he desperately struggled for air.  Clarke had undoubtedly pierced one of his lungs. 

Clarke gasped, her own lungs begging for air.  Each breath feeling like needles making their way down her now bruised throat and windpipe.  When she finally could breathe without wincing, she grabbed the small tin box Titus had dropped in the melee and her knife, sidestepping Titus’s gasping frame.  She wiped off the blood on the blade onto her pants before sheathing it back into its holster.  Glancing back towards Titus, a small voice in the back of her head told her to put him out of his misery but another more sinister voice telling her to let him suffer.  Ultimately, she decided his fight was over and he didn’t deserve the prayer.  _Not after everything._

Turning around, she looked for Aden, and immediately found him pulling his sword from another man’s back.  Before he could jump back into fighting, she grabbed him, pulling him from the action, “Get out of here!  Run!”

He hesitated giving her a hard look, torn between duty to protect the throne and his own survival instinct.   

Putting her hands on Aden’s shoulders and pulling him closer so that she could look into his eyes, “Aden, run.  This no longer is a game of thrones.  You need to run.  Run with Rydia.”

Rydia broke free from her fighting, hearing the last bit of conversation.  She grabbed one of Clarke’s arms by the forearm and clasped it gently as if it was a greeting or goodbye. 

“May we meet again.” Rydia said with conviction, giving her forearm a squeeze. 

Clarke reeled back slightly before nodding.  _How much had Lexa told her about her?_   _How the hell did she know about that phrase?_  She didn’t have time to ask before Rydia pulled Aden along towards the back exit. 

Clarke slipped past the fighting, thankful for her small stature and followed Rydia towards the back exit. She made it to the stables and all but shouted to the stableman for Helios.  It didn’t take long and she quickly left Polis and its unrest in her dust.  Helios’s hooves thundering over the earth as if Zeus himself was commanding the skies and the ground. 

Alie was starting a war and the flame was now the center of it.  Which meant that Clarke was now the center of it. 

_Great._

***

 

Ontari’s sword slid through the heart of the last intruder.  She whirled around, her sword following her.  Blood flying, splattering her cheek.  She didn’t pay it any attention. 

“Titus!” She yelled, “What is this?”

Silence fell over the throne room as only Azgeda’s sworn allies remained.   Striding towards the man, she kneeled down, and pulled him closer, his acrid breath on her cheek.     

“Where is the flame?” She snarled.

He laughed, blood spewing into her face.  She reeled back, giving him a hard backhand across the face before wiping it away.

“You’re too late.  Wanheda has it.”

A guttural scream escaped her.  _How dare that Skaibitch have her flame._

She’d heard enough.  Spinning, her sword slashed across his neck and face, cutting deeply before Titus slumped to the floor.  His cold dead flamekeeper eyes staring back at her. 

She turned towards her King and the rest of the allies.  Commanding, “Find Wanheda and bring me the flame.  Dead or alive.”

 

***

 

Alie appeared to one of her disciples, smiling, “Hello Yavi, I need you to find the one they call ‘Wanheda’”

He smiled back at her, devotion clean and pure in his eyes.  She stuck around just long enough to watch him drop his bucket of apples, leaving the farm behind. 

Switching her code, she appeared to another one of her disciples.  “Hello, Ranya, I need you to find the one they call ‘Wanheda’.”

She immediately complied, and she moved on to the next one.  Soon she’d have all of her disciples looking for the young woman.  Alie 2.0 would be hers and there would be no one that could stop her from completing her mission.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: We check back in with Abby - that's not great. We check back in with Pike - that's not great. We check back in with Kane - that's not great. And we check back in with Clarke and Lexa - that's definitely not great. Get excited! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and following!


	11. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chip. The flame. The food. Oh my! But seriously, everybody's fav comes back in a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! With a fat chapter! Please read on and then read the end note. Thanks!

Clarke had to stop.  Her head was bobbing back and forth with the rhythm of Helios’s strides and she could no longer see the trail in front of her.  The over brush was too thick, the moonlight unable to penetrate.  She was in the forest on the outskirts of Arkadia but it didn’t matter, the sun would not rise for several more hours and she didn’t feel comfortable galloping up to the camp gates in the darkness.  She didn’t know if there was an immediate kill order on her head with Pike still being in charge.

Pulling Helios off the trail, she dismounted and guided him deeper into the forest.  These woods were familiar.  Recognizing the bark, and the way her boots glided over the moss.  The pine and smell of elder flower that wound its way around a nearby tree assaulting her nostrils in the sweetest way.  Inhaling deeply, she tied Helios to one of the trees and climbed another several trees away.  She climbed high up into the branches where she knew the canopy would hide her.  Not daring to look down, her fear of heights still very much instilled in her.

Finally, she hauled her leg over a sturdy branch and leaned against the large trunk, her legs outstretched along the branches and took a deep breath.  This was the first time she allowed herself to actually pause.  _God what the hell happened back there?_

Rubbing her heavy lidded eyes, she looked up sharply.  _Jaha’s dead.  How?  How did this happen?_ She’d known that man all of her life and now he was gone, left as only a memory in her mind. She flashed back to the look in his glassy eyes.  How hollow they had seemed when she had spoken to him.  That was not the man she would remember.  She would remember him as the one who would come over and watch soccer or football matches.  The one who would look the other way when she snuck an extra cookie out of the mess hall. 

_Oh god!  Ontari!_ Her scarred features invaded her peaceful thoughts.  Ontari was no doubt pissed that she took the flame but there was something inside her that said to grab it and flee.To keep it from her and definitely keep it from Alie. 

Pulling her hood up, she snuggled deeper into it and grabbed the tin box with the flame and the book she’d swiped from Titus’s chambers.   Starting with the flame, she slid open the box and peered in.  This was the first time she truly could look at it and examine it.  _Why the hell does everyone want this thing?_

She fished into her jacket pocket and grabbed the book.  It wasn’t a particularly large book, barely bigger than her hand, but it was filled with handwritten notes with references to the flame and even to the thirteenth station.  She yawned as she thumbed through the pages reading bits and pieces as her mind could comprehend.  _God, I hated science.  Where’s Wells when you need ‘em?_

Thinking of her friend brought the familiar pang in her chest at yet another loss. _At least he wasn’t alone now._  

A wave of exhaustion floated through her, her eyes fluttering closed.  She’d have to read the book later, right now, she needed sleep. 

 

***

 

Abby strolled into the Chancellor’s office, leaving the door open behind her.  “Hello Chancellor.”

“Abby, what can I do for you?”

Pike was sat behind a large desk, leaning back in his chair as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  Hannah Green was flanked over his right shoulder, her son, Monty sitting behind the radios listening intently.

Abby stopped in front of Pike’s desk, and cocked her hip to the side, “It’s time to be a part of something greater.  To understand true power.”

Pike scoffed, “You sound like you’ve been hanging out with Jaha too much.  Speaking of, where is he?  I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“He’s fulfilling a higher purpose.”

“Yeah, definitely drinking the Jaha koolaid.” Pike chuckled, standing, ready to escort the woman out. 

Abby just smiled as suddenly several people rushed through the open door, overpowering Pike and Hannah.  Each disciple rushing them into a nearby wall.  A loud thud as their heads and backs connected against the metal surface.    

“It’s better if you don’t struggle,” Abby’s voice spoke over the grunts and wails. 

“Like hell I won’t!” Pike yelled back.  But this was what Abby wanted, his mouth to be open just long enough for a chip to be deposited in it. 

Several seconds passed and suddenly Pike stopped struggling. 

Pike smiled, “Abby…  I’ve never felt anything like this.”

The disciples released him and he turned toward Hannah grabbing a chip from Abby and held it to Hannah’s lips.  “Trust me.”

She didn’t hesitate and before long everyone in the room was smiling at their leader, Alie.  Listening to her wisdom and guidance.  Hearing her praise. 

No one in the room noticed Monty sneak out the back, running for his life. 

 

***

 

Monty ran straight for Kane, knowing that he’d be locked in his room listening intently to the feeds he was helping to jam for them.  The door slid open and his eyes fell upon Harper and Miller, two less people he’d have to find. 

“Kane, something’s happening!” He panted. 

“Pike?”

They all three stood ready to fight.

“No.” He coughed, trying to catch his breath.  _God he needed to run more._ “Abby… sh-she’s different.  She’s taken the chip!  That thing that Jaha and Raven have been trying to get people to take.  She just forced her way into Pike’s office and made my mom and him take it.  You guys, I think this is some sort of AI that is taking over people’s brains.  She was completely different.”

“What?” Kane said, making a motion to the door. “I have to get to her.”

Monty held him back.  “No!  Trust me.  She’s not herself anymore.”

“I have to try!”

“No.  Give it up man.  She’s gone.” His grip tightening on his jacket.  “We have to get out of here!”

Kane stared at him for a long time, Monty watching each emotion fly across his face before he stepped back, nodding once. 

Kane spoke, “Whatever is happening, they’ll be going after you two next.  Get your gear and meet at the dropship.  Monty, let Octavia know we’re on our way.  I’ve got to get Lexa.”

 

***       

 

The door slid open to Abby’s compartment and Kane was pleased to see Lexa still lying sleeping soundly on Abby’s bed.  _How long had it been now?  A week? Why hadn’t she woken?  Had that thing in her head been the only thing keeping her awake?_

He didn’t have time to wonder.  He just knew he had to get her out of here. 

He unhooked her from all of the life monitoring equipment, feeling monstrously awkward when he undid the catheter. 

“We will never speak of this moment,” He whispered to the lifeless form, for once relieved that she didn’t talk back.

Putting his arms under her back and knees, he lifted her up smoothly, his back straining.  _God he needed to stop slumping over the radio and work out again._

He stepped outside the compartment and realized he had no idea what to do next.  His mind racing trying to think of how to sneak this woman out of Arkadia without being detected by Pike’s men or Jaha’s disciples. 

“Kane, what the hell is this?”

_Oh float._

“It’s not what it looks like.”

Bellamy stepped closer, “Then explain it to me.  Why do you have the Commander in your arms?” He came to a stop barely a foot from him, arms folded across his chest.

Kane raced to think of something, finally he decided there was nothing but the truth. Stepping closer so he could whisper, “Something’s happening.  Something is overtaking people’s minds and we need to get out of here before it’s too late.”

“Have you gone completely insane?”

“No.  Jesus.” His frustration was rising and Lexa wasn’t getting any lighter.  “Bellamy, this isn’t about Chancellor Pike.  This isn’t about a rebellion.  This is about people’s lives.  If we stay, we will lose.  Everyone.  We will lose everyone.  Pike.  Abby.  Everyone.”  His eyes bore deep into the young boy’s.  “Bellamy.  This is your chance.  This is your chance to do right.  You have no more options.  If you stay, there will be no turning back.  There will be no redemption.  You will have lost everyone.  And not to a war but to an AI.”

Bellamy stared at him for a long time while Kane watched his guarded expression trying to read his mind but not having any luck.  He had no idea if he was getting through to the boy or not. 

Kane continued, “Look, if you don’t believe me.  Fine.  But at least give me the opportunity to run and save Lexa and myself.”

Bellamy finally stepped back and nodded. 

Just then two soldiers came around the corner.  Seeing the three of them, they immediately drew their weapons. 

“Stand down.  He’s no threat.” Bellamy called out, arms out to his comrades.  When they didn’t, he stepped forward again.  “That’s an order.  Stand. Down.”

One of the men, Brasseux, stepped forward, “By order of Chancellor Pike, everyone must report to the chow hall now.  Anyone that refuses will be imprisoned.”

Bellamy stepped closer, regarding them for a long time, before turning towards Kane, “Understood.  I’ll take them.  You can move on.  I think I saw some people near Sector Four that had not reported yet.”

The soldiers looked Bellamy up and down, trying to assess a lie but knew they were outranked.  Finally, they moved on, leaving Kane, Lexa and Bellamy to a quiet hall. 

Bellamy turned to Kane, “We need to get out of here.”

 

***

 

Clarke woke with a start, her knife flying out, slashing the air, one arm going to balance around the trunk of the tree she was still perched in.  _Something was different._ Seeing no immediate threat and hearing nothing but squawking birds, she stashed her knife back into her holster.  As the long as the birds were making noise, there was no reason to worry.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and spit, trying to rid her mouth of the acrid sleep breath. The sun had risen giving the forest a nice golden glow, but she didn’t feel anymore rested than she had hours before.  Her body and mind was exhausted and she found herself wanting nothing more to be curled up next to Lexa.  Her heart sped up at the thought.  _What if she was just hanging out with her mom?  Telling stories and laughing._

She stopped, realization of all the embarrassing stories her mother could tell coming to mind, “Oh god.  I need to go.”

She’d already heard the Sailor Moon story and that’s a mild story from her childhood.  _God help me if she got to the first kiss story._

She half slid, half fell down the tree, rushing her movements. Her boots landing loudly, startling a nearby finch. 

“Sorry,” She muttered into the wind, walking over to Helios who was munching on grass contently still tied to the tree. 

“Os skat. [Good boy.]” Clarke whispered, scratching his neck and shoulder.  Digging through the satchel still strapped to his back, she pulled out some fresh bread and dried meat, pleased to see that the stable boys had restocked her.  The bread was chewy and sweet, as she curled it around the dried meat, taking another large bite.  Grabbing an apple for Helios, she muttered over a full mouth, “Hir. [Here.]”

Taking a long swig from her canteen she felt Helios nudge her.  “Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun.  Osir breik yu wodo den.”  [I know what you’re thinking.  We’ll get you water soon.]”

He huffed and Clarke untied him from the tree, stashing the canteen back into the satchel along before leading him back to the trail.

“Alright Helios.  Let’s go home.”

 

***

 

Bellamy, Kane, and an unconscious Lexa made it to Rover 1 without any resistance.  It was Bellamy’s idea to steal a rover. If they truly were being overtaken by some sort of AI then they definitely didn’t need the ability of mass, fast transit. 

They piled in, Kane in the back with Lexa, Bellamy taking the driver seat.  The machine roared to life, Kane relieved that even though Raven had been out of touch, she was still keeping up with her mechanic duties.  

“What the hell is going on?” Jasper all but screamed, stopping and banging on the front hood of the rover.

Kane nor Bellamy had time to answer as they saw he was being chased by several armed guards. 

“Get in!” Bellamy yelled.  

Jasper hesitated, looking between Bellamy and the guards.  

“Hey stop right there!” Brasseux yelled, the lead guard leading the charge.  He stopped at the hanger doorway and drew his gun, pointing it directly at Jasper.

“Yup, seen enough.” Jasper muttered and wrenched open the passenger door, climbing in. 

As soon as the door was latched, Bellamy gunned it praying that these robot people would get out of the way at the last moment.  They did and he launched through the open hanger bay, out into the Arkadia field.  

“Uh guys, weird question:  why the hell is the Commander passed out in the back of the Rover?” Jasper asked. 

Bellamy didn’t pay any attention as he was desperately searching for a way out.  _The gate is too strong.  The walls near the gate are fortified.  East side near the soldier’s barracks are open._

He wrenched the car to the left, Jasper landing awkwardly on him.  His hand resting too close to his junk for comfort.

“Sorry dude.” He muttered, dislodging himself. 

“It’s a long story,” Kane had time to reply to Jasper’s original question before the gun shots began, sprinkling the rover and luckily bouncing off the metal bulletproof frame.  

“Why are they shooting at us!” Jasper yelled.

“Another long story.” Bellamy grunted, the accelerator now completely pressed to the floor trying to get as much momentum as possible.

“Hold on!” Bellamy had time to yell before crashing through the wall.

“Oh hell!” 

Bellamy’s head banged forward and slammed against the steering wheel before inertia pulled him back into the headrest.  His brain feeling like a pinball inside his own head, bright lights and colors invading his vision before darkness overcame him.  When he came to, the rover was now several hundred meters from the wall they had just lurched through.  Grunting, he wrenched the car back towards the north, ignoring Jasper’s curses and Kane’s moans.  They needed to get to the woods.  He didn’t know where they were going but he knew the woods could help. 

 

***

 

“Get the gate open and send out a search party!” Pike ordered coming to a stop at the main gate.  Abby and Hannah following closely behind him. The gate creaked open, painfully slow for Pike’s liking before all of the guards that were now chipped began to advance on foot after the rover. 

They paused briefly when their eyes fell upon a horse in the distance. 

Pike yelled, “Guns at the ready!  We don’t know if friend or foe!”

“A woman.” Alie’s assured voice sounding just in front of them. 

“Clarke.  I’d know my daughter from any distance.”

Alie turned looking at the three, “Increase the search party.  She’s got something I want.” 

“Of course.” Abby smiled.  _Soon Clarke would be home and understand the greatness that is Alie too._

 

***

 

Clarke had just a fraction of a second to yank on the reigns, avoiding the oncoming Rover that was barreling her way. 

_Bellamy?_

She caught a glimpse of dark brown hair in the driver seat and the passenger seat.  _Jasper?  What the hell?_

The Rover came to a screeching halt next to her, dirt flying up, disturbing Helios. He huffed and backpedaled away from the metal beast.  The back door opened to reveal Kane and an unconscious Lexa.

“Lexa?” She coaxed Helios closer to get a better look. 

“You can’t go back there.  It’s not safe!”  Bellamy yelled from the driver seat while Jasper stared daggers into her direction.  Kane looked to be trying to say a thousand things but not knowing where to start.

Commotion brought her gaze back towards Arkadia where she saw 20 different guns aimed their direction, soldiers approaching fast on foot.  _Was that her mom behind them?_

Just as she had met her eyes, they opened fire. 

“We need to go!” She heard before the back door banged closed and the Rover took off.

Clarke yanked Helios around and kicked him hard in the ribs.  He shot forward trailing in the wake of the Rover.

_What the float was going on?_

***

 

“Whoa Helios!” Clarke called out, bringing a panting Helios to a stop just outside the dropship.  Kane, Bellamy, and Jasper were already waiting for her, standing outside the rover.   

“Helios!” Octavia called out coming out of the thick foliage, a rare smile on her face as she ran towards the horse, hugging its neck tightly.  He seemed to recognize her, his head nudging her in response. 

Clarke slid off the horse, “Thanks for letting me borrow him.  He’s been a lifesaver.”

Octavia gave her a small smile before going back to petting the horse.  Lincoln’s hand squeezed her shoulder in greeting but she barely felt it, her mind reeling.  

One by one, the rest of the resistance filed out of their hiding spots within the woods.  Monty, Miller, Brian, Sinclair, Raven, and Harper. 

“Can someone please fill me in on what the hell is going on and why my mother is in the thick of it?” Clarke called out over the murmurs of greetings.

“Not here.” Lincoln spoke up.  “We’re too easily tracked.  We need to get to the caves.”

“Agreed.” Kane spoke.  “I don’t exactly want to get rid of the rover though.”

Monty stepped forward, “We can stash it in the dropship.  I’ll reprogram the locks so that only we can get in.”

Kane nodded, “Good.  Do it quickly.  The rest of you fan out and be on the lookout.”

“Be on the lookout for what?” Jasper said, still not understanding what the hell was going on.  _That makes two of us,_ Clarke thought.

“Anyone who isn’t us.  It seems that the rest of Arkadia is under some sort of technological influence.”

“What?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

Kane was getting frustrated.  “We don’t have time for this!  Monty get to work, the rest of you, if you see someone coming, tell us.”

Everyone, except Clarke and Kane, reluctantly trudged back into the woods.  Clarke didn’t wait for permission, wrenching open the back of the Rover and stepping inside, hearing the door latch behind her.  Lexa was lying splayed out across the left side bench, still very much asleep and unresponsive to the world. Clarke collapsed in a heap of frustration on the opposite bench, her elbows on her knees holding up her head.  She was exhausted and seeing Lexa still unconscious in no better shape than when she left her was heartbreaking.  The tears began to fall unbidden and Clarke let them.  Not bothering to wipe away the tiny drops of salty liquid that seemed to come far too easily these days.  Sniffling loudly and shaking her head, she stared up into Rover’s ceiling.  Watching it blur and fade with each tear.

Finally, the thing inside her that always kept her moving and alive, clicked.  She wiped away the tears and sniffled again, using the back of her shirt sleeve to catch any remaining snot and sat forward.  Instinctively, Clarke checked Lexa’s pulse, finding it strong and regular.  Nothing to suggest why she’d still be sleeping. 

“It’s the flame isn’t it.” Clarke spoke, her voice echoing off of the metallic walls.  She took the tin box out of her pocket, “Your brain doesn’t know how to function without it.”  She swallowed back the lump in her throat as she could feel the tears threatening again, “How long were you Commander again?  Six years?”

She pulled out the chip and held it up, staring at it, almost in spite. “Your body became used to it.  And now it doesn’t know how to be without it.  Like an addict.”

She slid off the bench on to her knees in front of Lexa’s sleeping form.  Pushing the mane of brown hair aside, Clarke kissed her softly on the forehead.  “It’ll take time.  But you’ll come back to me.”  A tear slipped out of her eye, “Please come back to me.”

A knock on the metal door startled her. 

“Just a minute!” She called out, furiously wiping her eyes.  They couldn’t see her like this.  She needed to be strong. 

Finally, when she felt ready, she opened the door to see Bellamy peering back at her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.  He could always read her better than she liked.  

He cleared his throat, “Monty’s ready.”

Clarke nodded, straightening and jumping down out of the rover.  Her boots crunching softly on the grass. 

“I’ll get her.” He said, motioning towards Lexa. “If that’s okay.”

Clarke searched his eyes looking for any malicious intent before finally agreeing.  Bellamy carefully carried Lexa’s sleeping form out of the rover and Kane helped drive it into the dropship.

When Clarke went back inside the dropship just before Monty was going to close it, she was met with confusion.   

“I’m grabbing the med kid.  Bellamy’s bleeding.”  Bellamy looked himself over, still holding Lexa in his arms.   “Your shoulder.”

With one look it was like the pain came rushing towards him as he stumbled a bit with Lexa, Kane immediately rushing forward and taking her from him.  “Here I got her.”

Clarke ripped out gauze from one of the packages and handed it over, adding dryly, “I’ll stitch it up later.” 

The door to the dropship closed and Monty set the alarm.  “It’s not my best work, but hopefully it’ll do.”

Lincoln came up, “Try to remember what I told you about hiding your tracks.  We need to get going.”

 

***

 

It took them over an hour to get to the caves that were hidden deep into the large boulders surrounding one of the several rivers that flowed through Trikru territory.  It wasn’t far from one of the bigger Trikru villages and if Clarke had to guess, likely the one Indra was from. 

Octavia and Lincoln immediately excused themselves to hunt for the evening meal.  At the suggestion of food, Clarke’s stomach went into overdrive remembering it had now been several hours since she had last eaten.  She’d have to be patient. 

Grunting in annoyance, she saw Bellamy rooting through the med kit, taking things out and splaying them on the rock floor.  “Hey, don’t ruin the order of the med kit!”

He huffed, “I’m trying to find the stitch kit.”

Stopping him, she pushed his hands aside and found it in the first try.  She flicked a wrist at him, indicating for him to sit back and take off his jacket and shirt where the bullet had ripped through his left shoulder. 

Silence seemed to stretch through the pair as Bellamy did what she asked. So much had happened these past couple of months - where would they begin?

“We’re you just going to let me bleed out?” Bellamy tried to joke but it fell flat.

“Thought about it.” Clarke knew that Bellamy knew this wasn’t true.  She wouldn’t let him bleed out, not with all the history they’d shared.  She just hoped that by him being here he’d finally realized how ridiculous he was being.  _Only time would tell._

Silence stretched again, Clarke disinfecting the wound and ensuring it was a through and through with no debris or shrapnel. 

“I’m sorry.”  Bellamy spoke. 

“For which part?”  She’d spoken without thinking, letting the first thing come to mind race out. “The part where you helped kill 300 grounders who were there to help us.  Or the part where you arrested me.  Maybe it was the part where you stopped trusting me and stood with Pike. I can keep going if you’d like.”

“Fair enough.”  He winced as the needle bit into his skin.  “How do I make it right?”

This was said in such a low voice Clarke didn’t think she actually heard it.  “What?”

He refused to meet her gaze, speaking louder, “How do I make it right?”

“You don’t.  There is no way to make it right.  None of this is right.”  She pulled back, finishing the stitches on the back of his arm and pushing him forward to start the stiches on the front.  “We’ve all made decisions that are difficult to deal with.  It’s how we get up and keep moving forward that matters.”

He nodded once, a tear in his eye. 

Clarke continued, “Lexa taught me that.”

His head whipped around sharply, a protest hot on his tongue.  Clarke gave him a look as if daring him to say something.  When he didn’t and shrunk back a bit, she continued. 

Clarke finished the last stitch and pulled back, cleaning the needle and putting the kit back together while Bellamy got dressed. 

Just before Clarke left she turned to him, “If you continue this _we versus them_ attitude, you’ll lose Octavia forever.  And me.”

With that, Clarke let him be.  She needed to find Raven and understand what the hell was going on with these chips. 

 

***

 

Strips of deer meat were roasting over the fire, filling the tiny cave with a scrumptious smell as Clarke chomped on berries in anticipation.  Everyone was sitting around the fire - Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Jasper, Miller, Brian, Harper, Sinclair, Kane, and Raven.  All waiting their turn for their portion of dinner. 

“So is it now a safe time to ask, what the hell is happening in Arkadia?” Jasper said breaking the silence. 

Clarke looked up sharply, _that’s one way to do it._

Raven spoke, “It’s an AI.  She calls herself Alie.  When you take the chip, it dissolves and the nanotech attaches to what I’m guessing is your frontal lobe.  It begins to hide every extreme emotion – pain, love, hate, it doesn’t matter.  It just leaves you as this empty shell.  Pliable enough to want to do her bidding.”

“This thing?” Clarke asked, pulling out the blue chip that she’d received from Jaha. 

“Yeah.”

Clarke watched as Raven almost shrink away as if the chip would somehow launch itself across the fire into her mouth.  She passed it to Monty to look at. 

“Don’t eat it.” Raven added unnecessarily.  

“No shit,” Jasper whispered.

“How did you get away?” Monty asked, ignoring him, as he passed it to Harper.

“I started to question things.  Remember things. Like Finn… and food.  Sometimes I wouldn’t eat.  I love to eat and that bitch took it away!” She emphasized that last statement by taking a huge bite of deer meat off of a skewer.  With her mouth full she continued, “Then I electrocuted myself.”

“So the memories aren’t enough.  You have to break the connection.”  Monty thought aloud.

Swallowing, “Yup.  Electrocuted myself with good ol’ three phase, 480 volts.”

“Jesus!” Sinclair almost yelled.  The only one in the room who truly understood the magnitude of the current.  “How are you not dead?”

Raven shrugged, a smirk on her lips.  

Clarke pulled out the small tin box and the flame, holding it out to the group.  “Now how does this fit into the picture?”

Raven put aside her food and came to sit by her, taking the flame from Clarke and examining the flame closer, her curiosity coming out.   “I’ve never seen this…”

“It came out of Lexa’s head—”

“What?” Raven interrupted in disbelief.

“Also came with a fun owner’s manual,” Clarke held up the book.  “Apparently, it’s been passed around ever since the 13th station was dropped a hundred years ago.”  Raven greedily grabbed the small book and began to flip through it. 

Clarke continued, “When I was in Polis for the Conclave, Jaha was there.  He plugged something into the 13th station dropship.” Raven looked up sharply, her eyes filling with fear.  “And mumbled how he needed to find the flame – that’s what the grounders call it.

“During the Ascension ceremony for Ontari – the new commander who wants us all dead by the way –“

“Wait, Lexa’s not Commander anymore?” Bellamy asked.

Harper spoke, disgust in her voice, “Yes, keep up.”

Clarke ignored them, “Jaha stormed in with several other people I didn’t recognize – grounders that must have been under Alie’s influence – and tried to take it from her.  He died in the process and I somehow came up with it and fled.”

“What?” Kane said in disbelief, “Jaha’s dead?”

“Yeah.”  Clarke empathized knowing their history. “I’m sorry,” She added lamely.

Both the chip and the flame came back around to Raven and she examined them.  “If I had to bet, this is gen 1 and this is gen 2.” Holding up the chip and then the flame, respectively.  “It has to be the same creator.”

“So if Alie wants this thing, she’s likely on her way to try to find it.” Bellamy spoke, reminding everyone of their fugitive status.   

“She knows I have it.  There’s no way she doesn’t.” Clarke mused aloud. “And I saw my mom and mom saw me, so she definitely knows that I have it.”

Raven spoke again, “I just wish there was a way to truly know what the hell it is.  I mean this book is good but… it’s seriously lacking.  Like why is there a gen 2?  How does this all fit in with Alie?”

Clarke looked up, the chips falling into place behind her eyes. “There is a way to know.”

She stood up, walking to the med kit and producing the field blood transfusion kit. 

“What are you doing?” Sinclair asked, standing.  Most of the group now catching up and standing with him in alarm.

“Taking the flame.” She didn’t wait for a response, grabbing the device from Raven and walking over to Lexa’s sleeping form.

“Clarke, stop! This idea is on the top of the list of the truly spectacularly dumb things you’ve done.” Raven came to try to stop her.

“Yeah, I got to agree with Raven here.  This is stupid.” Octavia tried to block her path. 

Clarke wasn’t listening, ripping off her jacket and rolling up her sleeve past her elbow, searching for a vein.  She used a rubber tube in the kit to block off blood flow on her arm, making her veins bulge and found the right one.  The needle slid in and both Raven and Octavia whispered, “Jesus.”

Blocking off the blood flow with the small valve, she turned to Lexa.  “Look, I remember seeing something like her blood is the key to all this.  It’s got to be an anticoagulant.  It should keep my body from rejecting the flame and allow the tech to work…”

“That’s a lot of maybe’s and should’s, Clarke.” Raven put a hand on her to stop her from going further. 

Kane came up then, “Another reason that this idea may not be the best.”

Clarke stopped then looking up into his eyes, “So we should just let my mother hunt us down and kill us all because we can’t figure out a way to stop it?”

Everyone looked away uncomfortably, finally understanding their limited options. 

Sitting next to Lexa, who was lying on a pallet of blankets near one of the cave walls, she slid the needle into Lexa’s artery in her arm and opened the valve to allow her blood to flow through her body.  She expected something magical to happen or for her to feel different, but honestly nothing happened.  _Well that was anticlimactic.  Maybe you’ll have more of a punch,_ she thought, eyeing the flame. 

“I need someone to cut into my neck.” Raven’s held up her hands in protest, while Octavia stepped forward.  Clarke handed her a scalpel and showed her where and how deep. 

“I still think this is a dumb idea,” Octavia muttered as she slid into Clarke’s flesh.  Clarke wincing in response. 

“Asciende superiors,” She whispered before inserting the flame into the open cut in her neck.

She screamed as it felt like someone grabbed a hold of her brain and shook it like a snow globe.  Lights flashing before her eyes before her entire body went rigid.  The last thing she felt was her head flying back and hitting the hard rock wall knocking her out immediately.  Her ears registering everyone yelling, “Clarke!” in alarm.

 

***

 

Chancellor Pike stood, both hands on his semi-automatic rifle surveying the area just in front of the delinquent’s dropship.  He was leading a small team of six trying to find the fugitives that escaped their grasp, Alie demanding Clarke as the highest priority.  There were two other teams being led by his finest soldiers all fanned out, searching different trails. 

Hannah ran up to him, “They must of stowed Rover 1 in the dropship but none of the codes are working.”

“I doubt they’d be in there.  It’s too obvious.” He mused mostly to himself.  “Fan out!” He yelled out.  “Find their trail!”

Each of his team members immediately complied, searching the woods surrounding the area trying to find one too many broken twigs or flattened leaves. 

“I found something!” Brasseux yelled out after several minutes.  Sure enough, several boot prints could be seen going North.  _Well this should be easy_ , he thought smiling. 

 

***

 

Clarke awoke lying on moss, the sound of a smooth flowing river filling her ears.  She smiled, _I know that river.  That’s my river. I’m home._

Shaking her head, she sat up, looking around.  Sure enough she was in the small piece of forest where she’d lived when she was alone all those months ago.  _Living as Wanheda_ , she thought dryly.  But she didn’t let that memory slow her down.  She loved this alcove.  Surrounded by trees, with a small waterfall and a river that flowed from it.  She’d never seen any other visitors when she was here, giving her true peace from the outside world.  She looked around and sure enough, there was her cave that she slept in.  _I wonder if it still has my stuff in it?_    

It was midday judging by the sun and warmth, but not too warm.  It was the perfect temperature for the light leather jacket on her shoulders to not feel overbearing.  She looked down, pleased to see she was wearing a grounder outfit.  Dark pants, boots, and a blue long sleeve low cut shirt.  Lexa’s knife strapped to her left leg. 

_How did she get here?_

The thought was plaguing her like a figment that wasn’t quite corporeal. Part of her didn’t care, she was happy.  At peace for a brief moment.  No aches and no pains, just easy… peaceful.

Suddenly she heard a charging yell.  Swiveling she saw a giant man running at her with a sword.  Screaming, she put up a futile arm but it was too late. The sword slid through her belly, dark red blood streaming out of her.

Looking down at her fatal wound she realized, this was the end _.  I’m going to die and Lexa isn’t here.  I’m going to die alone._

She couldn’t tell if the tears were from the blinding pain or from the heartbreak.   Slumping to the ground she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the final blow. 

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice floated into the air, as if she was crouched right beside her.  “I’m right here.”

It was a figment of her imagination.  _It had to be._ Her consciousness playing tricks on her as she refused to open her eyes.  _Lexa isn’t here._

She felt soft figures run through her hair and over her face and neck.  “Open your eyes.”

“You’re not real.” She whispered, clenching tighter.   

She heard Lexa chuckle, “Maybe you should see for yourself?”

Clarke took a deep breath and opened her eyes to vibrant green ones staring down on her.  “Wha-What?”

“I have no idea how she survived the conclave, cowering like that.” The large man spoke behind Lexa.

“Go away Bron.” Lexa replied and Clarke watched as he literally disappeared, her eyes going wide. 

Lexa stood, offering a hand to Clarke.  “Most Commander’s fail that first test.  It’s impossible - you’re just waking up.”

Clarke allowed herself to be helped up and looked down to see her belly was no longer bleeding, even her shirt was back in one piece.  _What the hell?_

Lexa must have seen her look, “Things are different here.  You took the flame didn’t you?  You should not have done that.”  Her disapproving look falling upon her eyes. 

“I-I-I had to figure out what is happening and how to stop it…” Clarke spoke, one hand reaching out to touch Lexa as if she couldn’t quite figure out if she was real.  If this was real.

“What’s happening?” Lexa grabbing her hand and holding it softly.    

“People have been taking a chip in Arkadia, putting them under some sort of spell where they forget who they are.  My mom… she-she took it.”

Clarke could tell that Lexa didn’t understand anything she was saying but there was empathy there anyway.  Empathy in the way she touched her cheek.  The way she hung on every word.  It made her heart ache remembering that this was not the Lexa in her world.  That she would wake to a comatose woman. 

It was as if Lexa was reading her mind pulling her closer in a tight hug, “I’m right here.  We’ll figure this out.”

Clarke relished in the warmth for a few seconds, before pulling back, “I need to talk to the first commander.”

 

***

 

“Why is she twitching like that?  She should not be twitching.”  Raven asked.  Each one of the resistance was crowded around both Lexa and Clarke. 

“Which one?” Bellamy said, “They’re both twitching…”

“Oh god, this is so weird.” Harper mused aloud.  “Who would have thought the grounders would have some crazy AI thing passed down from Commander to Commander?”

“Definitely weird,” Monty agreed.

Octavia put a hand to Clarke’s forehead, “Oh god, she’s burning up.  We need to get some wet towels or something to try to cool her down.”

Lincoln felt Lexa’s head, “Her too.”

No one moved, until Octavia yelled, “Go!  Now!”

Everyone except Jasper moving to do something.

Octavia looked him square in the eyes, “Are you serious?  You’d be okay with Clarke and/or Lexa dying to make you feel better about Maya?”

“Wouldn’t you be?”

She ignored him, going back to check on the blood transfer line. 

Raven gave him a disgusted look before going back to try to decipher the book.  _Or how Clarke called it, the owner’s manual._

 

***

 

“You control this space.  There is always one commander who comes first to help the new Commander understand the rules of the flame, but ultimately you’re in charge.  Remember that, as sometimes one Commander will invite another.  You always have the option of telling them to go away and they will.” Lexa explained.

“I thought of you and you appeared.” Clarke realized.

Lexa gave her a brilliant smile, “I know.”

Together they relished in their moment, lost in the soothing sounds of the waterfall and the forest, before Lexa broke it, remembering Clarke’s request, “Becca is the first Commander, Becca Primheda.”

With her name, Becca appeared beside her.  She wore clothing that would be better suited for the Ark rather than grounder gear. She had long brown hair and haunted brown eyes, like she was aged prematurely.

“I need you to tell me everything you can about Alie.” Clarke didn’t wait for an introduction, putting space between her and Lexa.  

Becca reeled back, clearly caught off guard.  “How do you know that name?”

“She’s taken over my friends.  My people.  My mother.”

Becca nodded, turning away from Clarke to look out at the tall waterfall.  “She was a program that was created to help understand and save humanity.” Sighing loudly and sitting upon one of the large boulders that bordered the river, “She did her job a little too well.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, confused, coming to stand beside her.

“We integrated her into society across the world and for a long time she worked well. Acting like a personal assistant to every foreign and corporate leader, letting them know where resources were needed during disaster situations or letting them know more capitalistic things, like where product needed to be shipped based off of demand. 

“But she worked too well.  As Alie became integrated in impoverished and low income housing areas she began to learn that there was an extreme lack of resources on the planet.” Becca grimaced, clearly lost in memory.  “So she corrected it.”

“The nuclear war.” Clarke mused aloud. 

“Yes.” Becca bowed her head in shame.

“That was you?”  Becca’s lost and regretful eyes met Clarke’s and she didn’t need any further confirmation.   “It doesn’t matter anymore.  What matters is she’s back now and she’s taken over my people.” 

“The Skaikru.” Becca helped fill in the blanks, Clarke not having time to wonder how she knew that. 

“Yes.  How do I stop her?”

“Her base programming used to lie in my home in Harwich off the coast of Massachusetts.  If you can get to that house and reprogram the code or destroy it, that should significantly weaken her to allow free will to break through again.”

“Okay.” Clarke took a deep breath.  Then as an afterthought, her curiosity breaking through, “Did you also create Alie 2.0.”

Becca smiled, clearly proud of her invention, “Yes.  As a direct response to Alie 1.0.  I saw that Alie 1.0 was too disconnected from human emotion.  There was no empathy.  No love.  She could never understand why some people did things.   Why they would sacrifice themselves to save a stranger or stand up in the face of danger.  It was illogical to her. 

“So I created an implantable technology and took it down to earth.  One that would conform completely to the wearer and be a resource that allowed the user to understand varying perspectives.  Over time the tool would become the most valuable thing on the planet.  Who wouldn’t like to have 20 people guiding them on decisions.”  With that every past commander began to show up.  Clarke watching as Lexa stepped a bit closer almost as a protector.  “To help guide them to ensure the past was never repeated.”

Clarke looked across the faces of every past commander.  Some were young, 15 or 16, others were older, grey beards or deep lines on their faces.  But Clarke saw sadly that the older commanders were the exception.  Most past commanders appeared to not live past their mid-20’s. 

Becca continued, “And now you wear the flame.  Use it well Clarke.”

Clarke felt like a fraud.  Like she was intruding on a special ceremony that she shouldn’t be a part of, “I-I-I didn’t earn it.  I’m not a Commander.  I don’t even have nightblood.”

Becca’s head tilted to the side, her eyebrows raising in surprise, “You used the transfusion method?  From who?”

Clarke glanced towards Lexa who she realized was impossible to read right now.  _Was she weirded out by that? Did she care that I was currently stealing some of her blood without asking?_ Now she was feeling weird about it.

Becca continued, “Interesting.  That method was never tested.”  Then looking at her sadly, “I’m not sure it’s a permanent solution.  Unless you completely transfuse Lexa’s blood, your body will likely begin to reject the device.”

“How long?  How long until I start to reject the device?”

“I don’t know.  I’m sorry.”

Clarke looked away, back towards all of the battle hardened faces.  They were so different.  Clarke recognizing how society had changed over time from more clean cut to completely warrior like, long braids, tattoos, or piercings covering their bodies.  

Becca stepped forward, “I’m afraid you should know that Alie 1.0 is likely looking for the flame.  She knows that it is the only way for someone to speak to me and discover how to stop her.”

“Great.” Clarke muttered.  “Now I’m being hunted by Ontari and Alie.”

Lexa spoke up at her name, “Ontari?  Did Aden…” Her face fell, sorrow overcoming her. 

“No, he’s fine.  Alie’s people came in just before she took the flame and he escaped.”  Clarke assured her, watching as Lexa’s shoulders relaxed, clearly relieved. 

One of the Commander’s stepped from the crowd, “You don’t belong here.  You did not earn your right to be here.”

He was a large man, broad shouldered and tan, likely in his early 30’s, with long hair in braids.  A true warrior.  She was definitely intimidated. 

Clarke watched as Lexa subtly shifted, her knees bending as if ready to step in if needed. 

Then in a flash, he charged, sword coming out of nowhere in his hand.  Clarke shrieked back involuntarily.  Backpedaling with nothing in her hand to defend herself with. 

Just when she thought she was going to be mincemeat, Lexa was there.  Her long sword, stopping the blow and beating him back.  Yelling, “Go away Ivan!”

And just like that he was gone.  Lexa standing tall in front of Clarke as if in a silent challenge to the other Commander’s.   Several others disappeared shortly after, a disgusted look upon their face.  _They agreed with Ivan.  She didn’t deserve to be here with this company._

One girl stepped forward, a bit of a swagger in her step even though she couldn’t be more than 16. _Isa_ , her brain supplied the name as if she already knew it. 

“It’s nice to meet you Clarke kom Skaikru.”  Isa’s voice was deeper than she expected, her mind expecting some sort of bubblegum pop version that would match her small blonde stature.  _Like a younger version of herself,_ she thought weirdly. 

Clarke nodded, not trusting her just yet.  Lexa relaxed near her though, and suddenly the rest of the Commander’s disappeared, Becca included, leaving them three. 

“I’ve heard and seen a lot about you.”

“Seen?”  Clarke was confused, Lexa’s cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. 

Isa smiled, “Oh Lexa didn’t tell you?  We now get to see every thought and perspective you have.”  At Clarke’s horrified look, she laughed, “It’s okay.  You’ll get used to it.”  She punched Lexa’s shoulder playfully, “I was teasing this one about you the moment you showed up.  She was quite smitten as were we all.  Well… ‘all’ is probably a gross overstatement, but I will say, you’ve got some nerve on you.” 

Clarke tried to muster a smile but she was sure it came out as more of a grimace. 

Lexa stepped in, “That’s enough Isa.  Go away.”

Isa had one moment to give her a playfully hurt look before she disappeared.

Clarke turned away and walked off towards the river, needing some space.  This was all becoming a bit too much.  She didn’t know what to expect when she took the flame but she certainly didn’t expect this.  She found her favorite boulder and sat upon it, enjoying the warmth of the midday sun against her cheeks. 

Lexa sat beside her wordlessly, waiting for Clarke to take the lead.  

“So since this is my head, do I get to control you?”  She joked, although her smirk didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Lexa chuckled softly, “No, it doesn’t quite work like that.  We very much retain our consciousness and free will inside the flame.”

“Bummer.”

Lexa smiled at that.  “But you do get to control the scenery. As you probably saw, you can manifest things.” With that, Lexa manifested a sunflower and handed it over.

Clarke snorted a laugh, “That is very cheesy.”

Lexa shrugged and looked away smiling, her cheeks a deep shade of pink.  Muttering, “I didn’t know sunflowers had cheese.”

Clarke heard it and laughed loudly, catching even herself off guard.  The sound warming Lexa’s heart.   

After several seconds, they calmed down, leaning into one another, shoulder to shoulder staring out across the picturesque scenery, comfortable silence filling the small space between them. 

“I don’t want to go back.  I don’t want to wake up.” Clarke whispered.

“But you need to go back.  You need to save your people.”

“I’m getting really tired of sacrificing my happiness for theirs.”  Clarke muttered, surprising herself with her own honesty. 

Lexa smiled sadly, putting an arm around her and pulling her closer.  Clarke could feel lips being pressed against her hair, soft kisses accompanying it.  Lexa didn’t need to say anything.  She didn’t have to.  She knew exactly how she felt, regardless if she had a flame in her head or not.   

“Your body will wake up naturally.  We can stay as long as you like.”

 

***

 

Pike looked through the binoculars watching as Monty walked into a cave with scraps of clothing soaking wet from a nearby stream. 

“Should we wait for the Bravo and Charlie teams, Sir?” Brasseux whispered in his ear. 

“Let them know to immediately converge on our location and be prepared to pick off any deserters.  We’ll go on my Command.”

“Yes sir,” Brassuex complied, relaying the message and their coordinates to the other two teams. 

 

***

 

Clarke could feel her body tingling, as she looked up from where she sat back leaning against Lexa’s chest.  They’d gone swimming and were letting the sun dry them, but Clarke was still cold so she’d used it as an excuse to snuggle closer into Lexa for warmth.  An excuse that Lexa realized after several seconds that she didn’t mind as she pressed kisses along Clarke’s exposed neck.     

Another stronger tingle ran through her body and she jumped slightly, Lexa pulling back in alarm. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa asked, concerned.

“I’m tingling.”

Lexa looked at her sadly, “You’re waking up.”

“I don’t want to.  How do I stay longer?” Clarke pouted.

Lexa smiled, laughing slightly.  “It’s not a process that can be stopped.  We’ll meet again.  I’m not going to leave you.  I promise.”

Clarke frowned as the tingles became stronger, the river and waterfall beginning to disappear in her peripheral.  The last thing she saw was Lexa’s green eyes and the feeling of her soft lips against hers. 

“Lexa!” She awoke, eyes wild.  Looking back and forth between Octavia, Raven, Kane, everybody staring down at her.  _Why were Bellamy and Lincoln shirtless?_ Her face was wet.  _Why was her face wet?_

She made a move to sit up, Octavia helping her, “Clarke, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Clarke lied.  She wasn’t fine.  Her head was pounding and her body ached.  She looked down to see a disposable reusable ice pack fallen to the side and a couple of t-shirts that were soaking wet. 

_Lexa!_

She turned to her side and her heart fluttered alive. _Her eyes were twitching!_

Scooting closer, the ache in her arm reminding her of the tether that they were sharing.  She closed off the valve and ripped out the IV on her and Lexa’s arm.  Ignoring the blood that slid down on her own arm, as she held her hand tightly over the open hole on Lexa’s arm.    

“Lexa!” She almost shouted as her face twitched.  “Wake up!”

Time seemed to stop as she watched Lexa’s eyes flutter open, a smile on her lips when they came into focus and landed upon Clarke. 

Clarke felt the tears slide out of her eyes in relief, “Hi…”

Lexa’s smile grew, as she struggled to sit up, Clarke immediately going to help her. When they were both in a sitting position, Clarke didn’t hesitate, pressing her lips against Lexa’s, relishing in the feeling.  She was here.  _They were here!_

Clarke pulled back at the sound of a cleared throat, suddenly remembering they were surrounded by people. 

“So did you find out anything or did you just have a wet dream the whole time?” Raven joked. 

Clarke’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of red as Lexa seemed to be examining her body, almost like she wasn’t sure if she was truly there or not or if this was real.  _Was this real?_ Clarke thought, but then she looked into the eyes of her friends and realized nothing could be more awkward than this.  _Yes, it’s very real._

“Alie has a compound by the sea.  Harwich, Massachusetts. But I doubt that means anything anymore.  We can destroy her there.”

Lexa’s stomach growled loudly interrupting Clarke. She looked up embarrassed but Kane didn’t hesitate, bringing her a strip of deer meat. 

“Be careful with that. You haven’t really been on solid food for a while.” Lexa didn’t hesitate, though, taking a large bite. 

Clarke rolled her eyes, but there was no malice.  She was just happy to have her back. “You were right Raven.  The same woman who created Alie 1.0 created Alie 2.0 – the flame.”

Raven smirked, pleased with herself as Sinclair rolled his eyes. 

Clarke continued, “We just need to get to that compound.”

“Luna,” Both Lexa and Lincoln said at the same time, Clarke watching as an odd look passed between them.  

Lincoln spoke, “It’s a several days ride to the docks to the east.”

Raven smirked, “Not if you have a Rover.”

Lexa looked confused but drew strength from Clarke’s nod in understanding, “We’ll leave in the morning.”

Just then, the sound of metal skipping over rock filled the small cave. 

“Cover your ears and eyes!” Bellamy yelled, seconds before the loudest bang Clarke had ever heard went off.  Her eyes blinded by the brightest lights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. I wanted to wait for the season finale to see how the rest of the season played out, mostly to make sure I didn't make a major error or mistake. Turns out a was freakishly spot on with just about everything. Cool and also a little bit frustrating. Either way, this story does not follow the plot of S4 - BUT that's a good thing because why would you want to read something you could watch? Also, I kind of thought the ending was a bit rushed and didn't make much sense to me so we're going to change that a bit. Alie won't die the same way in this story as she did in the show. (Also, a good thing because then that's a bit too obvious and why read something you already know the ending to?) 
> 
> Either way, this story has a LONG way to go and if you're still interested in reading, let me know. I'm getting super distracted by Person of Interest so if there isn't much interest (pun intended) in this fic, then I'll head over and write something for that fandom. Either way, thanks for reading!


	12. The Rover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the notes at the beginning of Chapter 1. I've added a few clarifications.

“Lexa!” Clarke felt herself yelling but it was like she was stuck in a vacuum, no sound coming.  She breathed in deeply but felt like her lungs were being ripped from her body.  She coughed, or at least she thought she did.  No sound came and her throat felt like sandpaper.  Nothing gave her relief. 

Her eyes were burning.  It felt as if someone had taken a picture with flash in complete darkness, her vision flooded with spots of color but not anything concrete.  Just vague shapes were forming in front of her. 

She clawed at her ears.  Her index finger plunging into her ear canal trying to get them to work.  It sort of did; a loud ringing sensation replacing the incomprehensible silence. 

“Lexa?” She called again.  Arms out wide trying to feel for her.  She realized instantly that was the wrong thing to do. 

She was pulled roughly to a stand.  Muffled sounds coming to her ears in between the rings, “I got ‘er, sir!”

_What?_

She tried to walk but it was like she had too much wine or hooch.  Her steps completely disoriented, her body sloped at an awkward angle not quite sure which way was up.  It didn’t matter though; she was being pulled along like a petulant child not ready for bed.   

“—get the rest, too!”

_Lexa!_ She tried to break free but it felt like her limbs were made of jelly fighting in a bowl of water, nothing was working. 

“Stop!” She heard her capture yell before she was yanked forward and rope cuffs were put around her wrists in front of her, rendering her arms useless.  

The blinding sun outside the cavern did nothing to alleviate her vision issues.  She could feel tears involuntarily streaming down her cheeks as if she was staring directly into the sun.  Shutting them tightly, she blindly followed her capture, hoping time would alleviate her symptoms. 

“Let go of me!”

_Raven!_ Her eyes snapped open to see the outline of her friend being dragged away, seemingly in the same condition she was but handling it slightly better. 

She wiped the tears with her shoulder and looked around, pleased to see that the shadowed shapes were starting to turn back into people.  Relief flooded through her as she saw Lexa was the last captive being escorted out of the cave, frighteningly calm as if she was in no pain at all.  The tears sliding down her cheeks the only thing proving that Lexa was affected.  She was just handling it much better.  _Good._

Clarke went back to examine her foes, recognizing Pike immediately. 

“First things first.  I need to get my rover back.” Pike spoke over the obscenities coming from Octavia and Raven. 

She was shoved forward and together they began to march back towards the dropship, much slower now that they were being partially dragged.  Bellamy was helping to lead the pace, knowing that the more time he wasted, the more likely their symptoms would wear off and they could figure out a plan. 

Clarke began to hang back, trying to get towards Lexa but her guard, Brasseux wouldn’t let her.  He was a bulky man, easily six foot as he towered over her.  Strong jaw and short cropped military regulation hair.  She’d never had many dealings with him on the Ark as he was Farm station and she was not but the way he looked and carried himself, it was like he was born for combat.  Born to follow and take orders.  _The perfect soldier._  

She glanced towards Lexa who was walking tall and proud, eyes taking in every soldier, likely searching for weaknesses she could exploit.  Their eyes met and she immediately softened, a small smile ticking at her lips accompanied with a nod of reassurance that gave Clarke every bit of strength she needed.  She turned back towards the front and squared her soldiers.  She didn’t know why, but she felt like everything was going to be okay. 

They marched for a long time, much longer than what it took them to get to the cave, but Bellamy’s plan of setting the pace worked because Clarke’s ears were barely ringing and she was no longer having to concentrate on every step to ensure she was walking straight.  The dropship came into view and they were pushed to their knees in a row in front of it.  Sinclair, Kane, Raven, Monty, Harper, Miller, Brian, Octavia, Lincoln, Lexa, and Clarke all staring at the front hanger door of the dropship.  _What a delinquent bunch we are._  

Pike marched in front of them as if deciding who should die first in a firing squad, “Now, who wants to tell me how to open my dropship?”

Octavia scoffed, “ _Your_ dropship?  Last time I checked you weren’t one of the 100.”

He stopped in front of her, leaning down so he was mere inches away.  Sneering, “I’m Chancellor.  My dropship.”

Octavia smirked and brought her head hard against his.  Clarke flinched, looking away as a sickening sound followed, bones in his nose breaking filling the unusually quiet forest.  He reeled back, no grunt of agony, and slapped her hard across the face.  Octavia grunted as her cheek split open and blood streamed down.    

Lincoln surged forward, but was immediately brought down by a shock baton.  His body convulsing wildly as he moaned.   

Pike pulled out his pistol and lowered it towards Lincoln’s head, “I should have killed you when I had the chance.  Guess better late than never.”

An arrow flew out from the trees.  Then another.  And another.  Clarke couldn’t follow the trajectory.  Arrows flying from every direction.  One hitting Pike in the right shoulder, making him drop his gun involuntarily.  

Lexa didn’t hesitate.  Standing she grabbed the knife still strapped to Clarke’s leg and used it to cut her ties.  Clarke was so shocked, she barely had time to register Lexa shoving the knife under her ties and cutting hers too before shoving it back into the holster and running off into the woods.  Seconds later she emerged, sword in her hands, raised high and charging the nearest guard that had begun to raise his weapon at the captives.   It didn’t take long and he was left bleeding out on the ground, gun kicked away.

A shriek of agony behind Clarke shook her out of her funk.  Brasseux was dragging Raven away from the chaos by her hair. 

She charged, knife in hand and tackled the guard.  Together they landed in a heap, a deep cut in Brasseux’s left arm showing that in a brief moment Clarke had the upper hand.  It didn’t last long.  Soon enough he was straddling her, pinning her down with his large frame.  Clarke was frantic.  Looking for anything to stop him.

One hand closed around the damp soil.  She grabbed a handful and threw it into his eyes.  He howled in rage, a fist coming down hard against her mouth. 

Everything went numb for a moment for the blinding sear of pain hit.  Blood filled her mouth as her tongue tested each of her teeth to make sure she still had them.  She turned, gathered the blood spittle, and spit it into his face.  It earned her a brief reprieve as his hands went to furiously wipe it away.  She bucked her hips but he was too large, no way she was every going to roll him. 

_Shit!_

“Goodnight asshole!” Raven yelled before she used Clarke’s knife and plunged it into his beefy neck.  He gurgled loudly, his body trying desperately to understand why he could no longer swallow or breathe before he collapsed hard against Clarke.  It took both of them to roll him off of Clarke. 

Once free, she threw her arms around Raven in a ferocious hug.  “Thank you.”

“I hated that guy,” Raven’s voice muffled in her hair.  “Also, you’re covered in blood.  Get off me!”  She was joking of course…well not really, Clarke realized when she looked down.  Her clothing was ruined.  Luckily most was on her clothes and not on her skin.  She wasn’t in the mood to be covered with other people’s blood.  _Not today._

Clarke turned and saw that Alie’s minions were pulling back as if all getting the call to retreat at once.  Abandoning their fights mid punch and literally turning on a dime and beginning to sprint back to Arkadia. 

“I guess Alie knows when she’s beat.” Raven explained.

Clarke barely heard her, watching as Lexa continued to fight two people who clearly did not get the message.  They were locked in hand to hand combat but they were no match for her.  She couldn’t help the smile that graced her features as she watched Lexa kick one guy in the chest knocking him back, just in time to break another guys neck and grabbing the falling guy’s knife from his belt and shoving it into the other guy’s chest.     

“Jesus,” Raven remarked.  “Remind me to never piss off your girl.”

Clarke’s smile turned into a smirk and she sauntered over to a kneeling Lexa who was whispering, “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Lexa stood seconds later, her eyes raking over Clarke’s body looking for an injury. 

“I’m fine,” Clarke said reassuringly going to step closer.  Lexa held her at arms-length, turning towards the woods where the archers remained hidden.  Seconds later, Indra walked out. 

“Indra!” Octavia called out running towards the woman.  One look told her now was not the time for a reunion as she stared daggers at Lexa.  

Lexa stood her ground, chin lifted, ready for whatever Indra might bring her.  After a long time, too long of a time, Indra finally put an arm out.  Lexa grasped it but there was no warmth.  Indra didn’t pay her any more attention as she moved on to Octavia. 

“We heard the bang and tracked you from the cavern to the dropship, waiting for the right moment.” Looking towards Clarke, “Now your own people want you dead?”

“They’re not my people,” Clarke answered.  “They’re possessed.  They’ve taken this chip.  It’s like a drug.  Like-like Jobi nuts.  They see things that aren’t there and can’t feel pain.”  

Indra looked even more confused with each passing word. 

“She speaks true.” Lexa confirmed.  

Indra examined Lexa, taking in her Skaikru clothing and face free of war paint, and turned away in disgust.  Lexa couldn’t help but self-consciously tug at her long sleeve shirt and baggy pants that didn’t quite fit.  Feeling extremely out of place. 

Clarke continued, “We know of a way to stop them.  To stop this woman controlling them but we need your help.  We need you to help contain them.  But you can’t kill them! They don’t know what they’re doing.”

“And why would we help you?  You slaughtered 300 of my warriors.” She looked pointedly at Bellamy, who had picked up one of the abandoned machine guns and holding it at the ready in front of him.

Lexa spoke before Clarke could, “Help us and we’ll deliver you the head of the man who led the slaughter.”

Clarke could feel anger spike in her. _That’s not a demand she can make._  Judging by the way Lexa refused to meet her gaze, she already knew this.

Indra regarded Lexa for a long time before nodding swiftly, “I cannot guarantee no deaths but we will do our best to contain them.”

Lexa compromised.  “Good.  We need safe passage to the Floudonkru lands.”  

Indra agreed, “You know the route?”  Lexa nodded.  “Then you will have no issues from Trikru.  I will send riders to the other area chiefs to inform them of your presence.  I cannot guarantee that you will be welcome but you will not be killed on sight.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s jaw clenched and a look of hurt flashed across her face before giving her acceptance.

Lexa turned towards her finally meeting her gaze, “The Floudonkru lands are a four-day ride from here. We’ll need to start immediately.”

“Four days? We don’t have four days!” Clarke nearly shouted.  “We barely have four hours.”

“There is no other way, Clarke.”

“Um, yeah, there is.” Raven broke in, her eyes sliding over to the dropship hanger door, a smirk on her lips.  “We’ve got the rover.”

Clarke agreed, “Monty get the hanger bay open.  We’re taking the rover.”

Bellamy came up beside her, “We can’t all go.  The rover isn’t big enough.”

“I know.  You’re staying here.” She held up a hand against his building protest. “I know but I need someone to make sure they don’t go back on their word.” 

“I’m not exactly welcome here, Clarke.” Bellamy could feel the gazes of several hidden warriors spewing hatred at him.  He wondered how many of them had arrows notched at the ready should he try something. 

“Don’t try to kill anyone and there won’t be any problems.”

“Clarke—“

“It’s not a negotiation, Bellamy. You’re not needed.  Raven, Octavia, Lexa, and I will go.”  She said this more towards the entire group.  “Everyone else will stay behind and watch our people.  Make sure they don’t get into any more trouble.  We’ll shut down Alie and hopefully that gives our people the boost to realize how crazy they’re being.” 

_Hopefully._

There wasn’t exactly a rousing cheer for obedience but it was enough that those that weren’t in the Alie party backed away from the hanger door, agreeing silently.   

Monty opened the hanger bay and Raven drove out the rover.  Hanging out the front door, “Who’s ready for a road trip to defeat an evil robot?”

Clarke came up beside Lexa who was regarding the rover like it was some sort of creature she hadn’t met yet.  She half expected Lexa to put out the back of her hand to the intake grill as if to “sniff” her hand. 

Octavia came up beside her, “Why me?”

Clarke didn’t hesitate, “I need someone to round out a night watch and I wasn’t about to ask Bellamy.  Lincoln can stay and make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“That’s the thing - Lincoln and Bell aren’t exactly on the best terms.” At Clarke’s confused look she continued, “Pike tried to kill Lincoln while he watched.  I jumped in at the last second and got a fun bullet through the shoulder.”  She emphasized this by pulling down her shirt slightly to show a healing gunshot wound.

Clarke’s mouth hung open in shock as she looked towards Bellamy standing awkwardly to the side of the other delinquents.  “Jesus.”

Octavia nodded, “Yeah.  Brother of the year.”  She’d already said her goodbyes to Lincoln and loaded up in the passenger seat.  Her eyes hard, ready for battle. 

Clarke went around to the backdoor and wrenched it open, the loud sound of metal upon metal hinges making Lexa reel back in weary. 

“Come on, it won’t bite.” Clarke encouraged before climbing into the back.  Lexa followed and settled into a seat across from her, eyes scanning every available inch of space. 

“We need to go to a trade station first – we need supplies and I need to change.  It’s towards the north, on the path to Polis.” Clarke called out to Raven.  Seconds later, the rover lurched forward and Clarke leaned back, eyes closing, willing her heart to relax.  She felt a hand sneak into hers and squeeze lightly. 

***

The rover came to a stop just outside of the trading post.  Nylah was already waiting for them, a sword in hand, ready for a fight.

Clarke got out first, hoping to diffuse the situation.  “Nylah, we need your help.”

“You are not welcome here!  Your people killed my father.” She spat, looking Clarke up and down. 

By this point, Lexa and Octavia were flanking Clarke’s shoulders, ready to jump in if needed.  Nylah’s gaze slipped past Clarke’s and caught the former Commander’s. 

Her eyes went wide, whispering, “Natheda.”

Lexa looked up sharply, fire forming in her belly at the new slur.  Calling her a traitor as if she didn’t care about her people, as if she didn’t sacrifice her entire life and happiness for them.  Her hands clinched tightly at her sides, nails digging into her palms. 

“Nylah,” Clarke said softly, placing a tentative hand on her arm.  “We just need supplies and we’ll leave you alone.”

Lexa saw the touch and the way that Nylah reacted, looking Clarke up and down.  Her questioning eyes skipping back and forth between the pair. 

Finally, after a long moment, Nylah nodded, “Quickly.”

“Thank you,” Clarke sighed in relief as she followed Nylah into the shop. 

“I’ll stay with Raven, you go.” Octavia offered toward Lexa who gladly took the invitation.  She needed new clothing too. 

The trading post was an odd mix of every type of knickknack needed.  When she was living as Wanheda and alone, she’d never been able to linger in any of the makeshift aisles.  Preferring to get her haul and leave before she was caught. 

“Where are you going?” Nylah asked, when she’d picked up a hand drawn map. 

Clarke could feel herself wanting to trust Nylah but knowing it was a fleeting feeling.  “South.”

Nylah could tell she was lying but didn’t push.  “South can be far.  I’ll prepare you food for seven days.” Clarke met her saddened gaze before leaving her alone. 

She went to the weapons chest and examined a few of the knives and swords, before pulling out a sharpening stone.  She grabbed her own knife and began to sharpen it.  Relishing in the satisfying ‘swoosh’ sound of stone against metal. 

“You’re doing that all wrong,” Nylah interrupted her, setting a basket full of food on the nearby counter. She stepped closer, softly grabbing the stone and her hand, before sliding it slowly up the blade.  “Like this.” She whispered into her ear. 

Clarke tried not to shiver but her body reacted involuntarily, remembering the night shared long ago. Obviously, Nylah hadn’t forgotten. 

“Uh, thanks.” She muttered, stepping back and dropping the stone back into the chest.  Looking up, she saw Lexa watching her, her face frustratingly unreadable. “We’ll need some clothing too.”

Nylah glanced toward a more reasonably dressed Lexa who was now wearing long dark pants that fit her snuggly, boots, a long sleeve dark shirt that had a scoop neck, and a dark leather and cloth jacket with a hood.  “I see.”

Lexa heaved a large duffle-like bag with what Clarke assumed was additional clothes onto the counter and then went over to the weapons chest.  She found a short sword and holster and piled it with the sharpening stone onto the growing pile on the counter.  “This too.”

Clarke looked at everything and back at Nylah, “I don’t have anything to trade, but I promise, I’ll be back.”

Clarke watched as Nylah’s jaw clenched, grinding her teeth, before she laid a hand on Clarke’s, a small smile on her lips, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Clarke watched Lexa’s head tilt and eyes imperceptibly narrow before calmly grabbing the sword and duffle and heading to the rover, “Mochof. [Thanks.]” 

Clarke extracted her hand awkwardly, “Yeah, thanks.”

She grabbed the groceries, sparing a quick glance back towards Nylah before following Lexa out of the trading post.  She didn’t know why she looked.  It wasn’t like their night shared together was anything spectacular but she was a friend.  _Sort of._ She was one of the many shop keepers that unknowingly helped keep her alive when she was blindly traipsing through the woods.  Without her, she didn’t know where she’d be.  _Dead, likely._

She climbed into the back of the rover to see Octavia and Raven changing into new shirts and Lexa strapping the sword to her belt. 

“Let’s get out of here,” She said as she closed the back door with a clang.  Raven settled back in and she felt the car start with a lurch. 

“Head east and follow the trail towards Sector 7.” Octavia instructed, keeping her eyes peeled in the shotgun seat.

Clarke settled back into the bench across from Lexa who had taken the sword out and began to sharpen it.  Each slide of the stone against metal further increasing the silence.

_Slide… Slide… Slide.. Slide… Slide..._

Clarke didn’t know what to say.  _What you suspect is true?  I did sleep with her when you betrayed me and my people?_

_Slide… Slide… Slide.. Slide… Slide.._

Clarke watched as Lexa felt the blade’s edge, flicking her slender fingers over the edge along several points of the sword.  Seeming satisfied, she went ahead and sheathed it back into the holster and looked up, green eyes meeting Clarke’s.  Clarke couldn’t help but hold her breath waiting for the inevitable. 

Finally, Lexa spoke, holding out a hand, “Give me your knife.  I’ll sharpen it.”

Clarke released the breath she was holding a little louder than she intended and handed over her knife.  Lexa wordlessly began sharpening it. 

_Slide… Slide… Slide.. Slide… Slide.._

“You were familiar with her…” Lexa ventured not meeting her eyes.    

Clarke’s heart pounded, head swimming trying to come up with something to say.  Finally, she settled on, “It was a long time ago.”

Lexa continued to sharpen the knife, silence settling back over them before Lexa spoke, “Not long enough to her.”

Clarke couldn’t help the small smile that slid across her lips.  _Was she jealous?_ She reached out and stilled Lexa’s hands, forcing her to look up into her eyes.  “It was a long time ago.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa’s features remained annoyingly unreadable before she turned back to sharpening the knife.  “It is not my place to say anything.”

“No. It’s not.” Lexa looked up sharply as if she had just been slapped.  “But it is okay to feel something.”

Clarke watched as Lexa’s jaw worked back and forth, a move that she knew meant that Lexa was displeased lost in what to do next. Clarke let her off the hook though, going back to her bag and pulling out Becca’s small book for the flame.  Lexa went back to sharpening Clarke’s knife, silence filling the rover again.

_Slide… Slide… Slide…_

“I do feel something,” Lexa said barely over a whisper making Clarke look up, a small smile on her lips.  Lexa held the knife up to the window where late afternoon sun was streaming in, flicking her finger over the knife edges.  Satisfied, she handed it back over to Clarke who took it immediately and sheathed it back into the leg holster.

Lexa avoiding Clarke’s soft gaze, rummaged into the duffle bag and pulled out a book she’d found buried in the back shelves of the trade post and settled back into the metal bench seat.  Legs outstretched to the other side where Clarke sat. 

Clarke chuckled softly knowing that anything that remotely resembled feelings made the other woman cagey and dismissive.  Together the two of them listened to the rover beat along the hard ground, bouncing over small logs and through the forest.  With the rover, they would likely arrive to the Floudonkru lands during the dark of the night. 

 

***

Clarke woke to the sounds of the rover skidding to a stop and Octavia yelling, “Watch out!”

Her hands went instinctively to her knife, eyes wild, settling on an alert Lexa who was clenching her sword tightly, ready for a fight.

“What’s going on?” Clarke stood peering over Raven’s shoulder into the dark forest.  Rover lights illuminating a figure splayed out on the ground. 

“Appears someone has left a gift of a dead body behind.” Raven’s face scrunching up in disgust.  “Not it!”

Clarke glanced towards Octavia who shook her head as well.  It was up to her to go move the body.  _Great._  

“I got it. I need to stretch my legs anyway.” 

“Definitely not the way I like to stretch my legs,” She heard Raven mutter before the metal door unlatched on the back of the rover and she jumped out, Lexa on her heels. 

“I’ll get one side; you get the other.” Clarke instructed and together they fanned out towards the bloated body. 

Clarke leaned down towards the head and shoulders, looking for an arm hold.  He was lying on his side very dirty and smelly, her hand coming to scratch her nose involuntarily.  He didn’t look too bloody.  _That’s good_.  Leaning down, one hand went under his left shoulder and the other under his right.

Suddenly the body leaped up, knocking her down and over.  She yelped, blindly scratching and hitting any flesh she could find. 

The body stopped, “Clarke?”

She stopped too, peering up in the barely illuminated darkness, “Murphy?”

He was knocked roughly off her with a swift punch to his jaw, Lexa standing over her now.  One hand outstretched, towards her but she didn’t notice, her gaze never leaving Murphy’s. 

“What the hell!” He yelled, coming to a stand with Clarke.  Glancing towards Lexa, “Oh good… your alive…”

“What the hell are you doing, Murphy?” Clarke shouted, smoothing her clothes and hair. Lexa stood menacingly beside her, sword outstretched at her side at the ready.

“It doesn’t matter.  You can go on your way now.” He gave an exaggerated bow, arm outstretched towards the path ahead. 

Clarke reeled back, “Wait is this some sort of game?  You pretend to be dead and then kill the people who come to your aid?”

Murphy rolled his eyes looking away. 

Clarke continued, “How very noble of you.”

“What do you know about nobility?  You’re the one sleeping with the Commander to ensure ‘our people’ don’t die.” His hands haphazardly making quotations around the words, “our people”.

Clarke gasped, sputtering, “Are you kidding me?”

“Whatever.  Where are you going anyway?”

“What do you care?”

He held up his hands in mock surrender, “You’re right I don’t.” 

Clarke sighed, knowing that she needed to figure out more about Alie.  “We’re going to stop Alie.  Your friend that you helped unleash.”

“What?  No I didn’t.  I tried to stop Jaha.  Once I figured out what the hell she was doing, I ran.”

“Great job at stopping her.”

“Whatever,” Murphy muttered and started to walk back towards the woods.  Turning back with a sigh, “Look.  If you’re going to Alie’s mansion, it’s booby-trapped to hell.  Not that I care if you get killed but be careful where you walk.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Clarke muttered and headed back with Lexa towards the Rover. 

***

“Who was that?” Emori asked from behind the tree where she had been watching and listening to the exchange. 

“Some chick from the Ark.” Murphy said dismissively. 

“She was with the Commander.”

“Yeah, Clarke was always one to be the teacher’s pet.”

Emori’s eyebrow twitched upwards at the mention of Clarke’s name. 

Murphy continued, “Come on, I’m tired.  We’ll get someone tomorrow.”  He made his way deeper into the forest where he knew their tent stood waiting. 

Emori nodded deftly, glancing out into the darkness where her eyes met a smiling Alie. Waiting until Murphy was deeper into the forest, she walked closer to the AI.  “They’re going to the mansion.”

“Thank you.” Alie spoke.  “We will have them soon enough.”

***

“Was it true?” Lexa asked, breaking the silence that had settled back over the rover. 

Clarke looked up, rubbing her tired eyes, “Was what true?”

“What he said… that you were only with me because I was Commander?” Lexa refused to meet Clarke’s eyes.  Her heart clenching tightly on the edge of breaking. 

She jumped when she felt Clarke’s hand grab hers, tugging slightly to get her to meet her eyes.  Lexa couldn’t.  She couldn’t bare it if she saw or heard anything that gave a confirmation. 

Clarke tugged harder and Lexa tensed, bracing for the worst, before meeting soft blue eyes.  Her breath hitched, tears stinging at the edge at the honesty and love that stared back.

“I’m with you because I can’t bear to be without you.  Because I don’t look at you and see Commander of the twelve clans.  I see Lexa.  Woman who stole my heart in the quiet moments.” Squeezing her hand tighter, “I love you.”

Clarke leaned forward the rest of the way and pressed her lips softly against Lexa’s.  The kiss was soft and desperate.  A promise and a reassurance all at once. 

She pulled back, forehead leaning against Clarke’s.  “I love you too.”

Clarke smiled brilliantly, going forward for another kiss, before Raven’s voice broke their moment. 

“Hey lovebirds, we’re here… I think.”

Clarke stole a quick kiss anyway before pulling back and remembering their mission.  She moved toward the front seats and looked out the front window, seeing a small boat tied to the shore. 

Lexa came to lean beside her, a hand on her back as if unable to not touch the other woman right now. 

“This is the place,” Lexa reassured, going to the back of the rover to unlatch the door and step out.  It was still dark and Lexa guessed it would be for another few hours at least.  “We’ll need to leave the Rover behind.  Bring the food and supplies.” 

She went directly to the boat and began to inspect it.  The boat wasn’t spectacular in any way, more like a canoe.  Barely longer than the rover.  It wasn’t long before she was joined by the other three. 

“Where are the paddles?” Octavia asked. 

“We won’t need any.” Lexa answered, putting the duffle, food, and Clarke’s satchel into the small boat. 

It was barely wide enough to fit four people and made from wood, reminding Clarke of the canoe’s she’d scene in an old Pocahontas Disney movie more than anything else. 

Lexa climbed aboard, the boat tilting heavily in the water with the shifting weight.  She cursed when it went too far to one side, afraid she’d fall in.  Octavia couldn’t hide her snort earning a glare when the boat righted itself and she settled herself in the front. 

Clarke followed sitting in the middle, then Raven next to her, needing a bit more help with her leg but able to manage.  Finally, Octavia was the last to step in, sitting in the back where the boat was still tied. 

“Octavia, untie us and push off. The current will do the rest.”  Lexa instructed. 

“This seems like a great idea.  Be at the whims of nature hoping to find the boat people so they can help us defeat an evil AI.  Awesome.” Raven muttered. 

Lexa ignored her, peering out into the darkness.  Eyes straining to see any shapes, but finding none.  She knew she wouldn’t but couldn’t help trying.  The Floudonkru worked in shadows and mystery.  They would make themselves known when they wanted to. 

“Settle in… It could be a while.”

“A while before what?” Clarke asked.

“Before we are captured.” Lexa said calmly.  

***

“God, how long has it been now?”  Raven said frustratingly, punching the water.  “HELLO!  ARE YOU OUT THERE?”

They were watching their second sunset now over the water.  Even Lexa was getting restless, Clarke remembering their hushed conversation during last night’s watch about how maybe they wouldn’t come.  Especially now that Lexa wasn’t Commander.  Clarke working herself into a near panic, wondering if she had sent them off to their death, stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way back to civilization. 

Raven whirled around towards Lexa, “This was your idea!  Who gets on a boat without paddles?”

Lexa raised her chin, jaw working back in forth.

“Chill, Raven.” Clarke said from where she was laying on the bottom of the boat waking from where she had just gotten a few hours of sleep before her night shift.   “We knew this would take time.”

“Yeah, and what do you think Alie’s doing right now? Baking cookies?”

Silence settled over the boat, everyone refusing to meet each other’s gazes.  

Raven continued, “That’s what I thought.  We should have just gone back to Arkadia and fought her there.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that.  We’ve been over this.  Alie’s mainframe is located in her mansion in Harwich.  If we don’t get there, it won’t matter if we recapture Arkadia, Alie will still be alive and well.  Wreaking havoc.  My mother her number one advocate.”  Clarke said almost robotically. “Now get some sleep.  Octavia and I will take over watch.”

“Watch of what?  No one’s even out here.” Raven muttered frustratingly. 

Clarke crawled to the front of the boat, sitting beside Lexa, who was sitting staring out at the horizon. 

“How you doing?” Clarke asked bumping her shoulder. 

Lexa startled, as if she was deeply lost in thought.

“It’s never taken this long before…”

“So you’ve said before.”

Lexa’s jaw clenched, eyes narrowing. 

Clarke put a hand on her knee, squeezing lightly.  “Get some sleep. Octavia and I will keep an eye out.”

Lexa met her eyes then, Clarke shocked at how bloodshot and tired they looked.  “It’ll be okay.” She tried to reassure but even she was wondering if those words meant anything anymore.  _Would we?_

Lexa nodded deftly, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze before crawling back to the middle of the boat where she would sleep.  Raven was already there attempting to hide her frustration under a blanket. 

Clarke stared out into the darkening horizon and tried not to think of the things Alie was making her mother do.

***

“Green, give me a report of all the chipping parties taking place.”  Pike paced in front of the glass map of the surrounding areas that no longer held information about the best fertilization locations but showed how far Alie’s influence had reached among the clans.  Hannah and Abby, were in his office, Alie watching intently in the corner.  The map was almost halfway colored red, indicating that Alie had reached those areas. 

Hannah spoke, “We’ve almost reached all the Trikru clans.  The Delfikru and the and the Trishanakru have also fallen.  We’ve been unable to penetrate the Azgeda lands but are still trying.”

Pike followed her points along the map. “Leave them.  Focus on the southern clans.  Once we’ve overtaken them, the north will have no choice but to fall under our influence.”

Alie sat smiling in the background.  Sinclair was right in choosing Charles Pike to chip.  He’s proven to be a good tactical leader. 

“There is still the matter of the flame,” Abby spoke then.  “Of Clarke.”

Alie spoke up then, “It is of the utmost priority that we locate and retrieve that device.  I cannot complete my final programming without it.”

“We know they are going to the Floudonkru.  The boat people.” Abby explained.  “Do we have many followers in the area?”

“No.  They live outside of my control.  I have only one disciple in the area.  He has been informed of the mission but we should still send support.” Alie stood in front of them now, reminding them that she was more important than the map behind her. 

“I will send a rider to inform the Trikru teams to converge on the small seawall town that borders their lands.” Pike commanded.

Hannah stood up from where she was sitting on the small couch in his office, “But what about the resistance?  We have yet to locate them.”

Alie cocked her head to the side, going over the different strategies in her head.  “They are no longer a threat.  Focus on the flame.”

“Understood.” The three nodded and left, their orders intact, leaving Alie to smile contently at the glass map.  

“Soon the entire population would be under her influence, and the flame would be hers.”

_***_

“Come on!  Stay awake!” Clarke said, slapping her cheeks and rubbing her eyes. 

Her blinks were coming too slow and often now. She was even beginning to shiver even though it was a balmy late spring night.  _Come on sunrise!  I’m exhausted!_ She knew it was futile, there were still several hours until the sun would break the horizon. 

She dropped her head on her palm, propped up by her elbow on her knee staring out into utter darkness.  Her eyes fluttered closed for the briefest moment.  _Just a quick rest of the eyes, then I’ll be back up ready to go._

_Just a tiny moment.  Just… a…. little….moment…_

“Clarke!” Octavia yelled standing up on her knees sending the boat tipping.  Her eyes ripped open to blinding light.  _What?_

“What the hell?” She heard Raven groan before rolling over again ignoring the commotion. 

She immediately held her hands up when she saw she had about 12 different bows with arrows notched in her direction. 

“Oh no…” She whispered. 

“What do we do now?” Octavia whispered. 

“I have no idea…”

***

“Explain it again.” Indra spoke, sitting from her throne-like chair, staring out at Kane, Bellamy, and Lincoln.  The tent was full of other clan leaders in the immediate area, but only the ones that she trusted explicitly.  Kane had been telling her about the possession that taken place but she was unable to truly understand.  

Bellamy was unable to hold back his grunt of annoyance.  _How many more times would they need to go over this?_

“Indra—“ Kane started, but stopped running a hand through his hair.

_He was getting frustrated too,_ Bellamy realized.

He stepped forward, watching as several of the clan leader’s hands went to the knives or swords at their belts.  _How long would that occur?  How long until he gained their trust again?  Never?_

Shaking his head, “We understand this may be hard to understand but it’s true.  By taking a chip with the sacred symbol on it, you can become possessed.  Unable to make your own decisions.  We need to get word out to the clans.”

“Why should we believe you?” It was the Sector 7.16 clan leader.  _Trikru kom Belvi._ A stout man with a long braided beard and dark, cold eyes stepping forward.

“Look, I know.  I know my people have made mistakes.  That _I’ve_ made mistakes but I swear on my life that this is true. I’ve seen it.  If we don’t get the word out, we will be overtaken.”

Commotion rang out across the small tent, Lincoln the only one who could truly understand the murmurings.  Finally, Indra’s hand went up, silencing them all within seconds. 

“Lincoln.” All eyes turned towards the man.  “Tell me.  Do these men speak true?  Would you put your life on it?”

Bellamy watched as Lincoln looked over Kane and then met his eyes.  What was once his friend, his brother, who he could read instantly – now he had no idea what he would say.  

Lincoln turned back towards Indra, “They speak true.  We speak true.”

Indra regarded him for a moment before speaking, “Send riders with the Skaikru to the clans we know that are not affected.  Warn them of this evil.  Tell them to take necessary precautions to avoid ingestion.”

Bellamy finally breathed a sigh of relief.  Maybe they weren’t sitting ducks anymore.  Maybe they did have a chance. 

***

“We come in peace!” Clarke said over the deafening silence.  Her eyes racing from each archer hoping to land on the leader in the group but unsure of who it may be.  There must have been at least 15 of them in two different metal boats. Each of the boats appeared to be solar powered like the rover, the white paint flaked off revealing a patchwork of different metals welded together likely due repairs over the many years.

“Good one,” She heard Octavia mutter before she said more loudly, “Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai gouthru klir. [My name is Octavia of the Sky People and I wish for safe passage.]”

Clarke saw one of them scoff.  _Bingo. The leader._ He had long brown hair to his shoulders, curly and salt licked. Dark tan tanned skin from obvious hours in the sun and light eyes that seemed to shine in the fading moonlight.

She lifted her chin, “We are looking for Luna.”

The arrows notched back further, making Clarke throw her arms higher into the air involuntarily. 

Octavia slid on her knees closer to her, the boat swaying with her movements, whispering, “Not helping…”

Clarke ignored her, “We need her help?  Please.  She’s our only hope.”

Clarke watched as the leader’s head tilted before speaking, “And why should we take you to her?”

The boat thrashed wildly, Clarke letting out a yelp and grabbing on to the side. Then suddenly one by one the bows lowered and the soldiers bowed.  Lexa’s commanding voice breaking through the commotion, “Take me to Luna.”

The leader didn’t hesitate, latching on to the front of the boat with a hook, kicking on the motor, and beginning to tow them.  Their boat lurching forward, Clarke reaching out to Lexa to help steady her. 

“What the hell?” She whispered.

Lexa ignored her, staring out, chin thrusted forward.  _Like the Commander._

“Do they not know she’s not Commander anymore?” Octavia whispered near her ear.   

Clarke didn’t reply.  She was sure Lexa had heard her but was ignoring them.  _Maybe they didn’t?_

“Wait, are those motors?” Raven sat up hearing the slow drum of an engine she sat up in the boat.  “Are we being towed?”

“Did you just sleep through all of that?” Octavia asked incredulously. 

“Sleep through what?” Noticing the tow and the grounders, “Holy hell!  Are those the Boat People?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic isn't dead. I'm writing. Just slowly. It's looonnngggggg.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
